Mundo de mentiras
by Moonforeverprincess
Summary: Serena es una chica de 17 años con un pasado misterioso, temerosa de volver a su vida anterior. Darien, un exitoso empresario de 33 años, asediado por las damas, pero sin ningún interés en salir con ninguna de ellas. Cuando por casualidad sus vidas se crucen, ambos harán lo imposible por alejarse ¿será que lo consiguen o al convivir empiece a surgir algo entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Mundo de mentiras.**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía.

 **Capítulo 1**

Cuando no eres más que una asustada chica intentando engañar a los demás, alegando que tienes una vida perfecta e intentando por todos los medios ocultar lo que está detrás de ti. Ese pasado que deseas enterrar, los errores que te arrepientes de haber cometido, los fantasmas que ahora intentan regresar a ti. ¿Cómo haces para sobrevivir a todo lo que se te avecina si no puedes enfrentar tu realidad?

—Serena, despierta, hoy es nuestro primer día de universidad ¿no estás emocionada? —preguntó Amy, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, una chica con cabello azul muy inteligente y segura de sí misma.

Serena sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, no esperaba que ese día llegara tan rápido, sin embargo, era algo que tenía que enfrentar. No es que no quisiera estudiar sino que no le emocionaba compartir tiempo con otras personas, ella era alguien que disfrutaba de la soledad.

—Claro, Amy, dame unos minutos y estaré lista —contestó y empezó a levantarse.

Tal y como lo prometió no tardó mucho en estar preparada. Cuando bajó su amiga la esperaba en la cocina ya tenía listo su desayuno.

—Deberíamos ir a visitar a nuestras familias este fin de semana —comentó Amy mientras bebía un poco de café.

Serena se hizo la desentendida, su cuerpo se tensó pero trató de disimular lo mejor posible. Una de las razones para haber elegido una universidad lejana, era precisamente para no tener que convivir mucho con su familia y con sus viejos amigos. Afortunadamente, su mejor amiga estuvo de acuerdo en la elección de universidad y ahora las dos se encontraban compartiendo un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad.

—Vamos, Amy, o llegaremos tarde.

Sin decir nada más, las dos amigas salieron y emprendieron el viaje rumbo a su primer día de clases. Y, aunque iba a ser la primera vez que no estudien juntas ambas estaban seguras de que podían contar con la otra.

Ooooooooooo

Cuando escuchaban el nombre de Darien Chiba todas las mujeres suspiraban, era conocido en todo el país no sólo por su millonaria y su excelente olfato para los negocios sino por ser el soltero más codiciado del país. A sus treinta y dos años, era un hombre atractivo pero al mismo tiempo misterioso, nunca se le había conocido una relación, siempre ocultaba cualquier asunto de su vida privada, además, siempre se muestra reacio a topar cualquier asunto que no tenga que ver con el negocio de su familia.

—¡Cuando lo entenderás! Necesitas un heredero —insistió su padre por milésima vez en el día.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, tengo negocios que atender y no me preocupa quedarme solo el resto de mi vida.

—Pero ¿a quién piensas dejarle todo el dinero que acumules? —Necesitaba hacer entrar en razón a su hijo, él deseaba tener nietos y Darien era el único que podía dárselos, ya que Michiru, había quedado embarazada cuando estaba en la preparatoria y sintiéndose asustada, acudió a una clínica clandestina para abortar, como resultado, quedó estéril y Hotaru apenas era una niña.

—A cualquier fundación o algo, ahora debo irme —comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero fue interceptado por su madre.

—Antes de ir a la empresa y entregar tu vida al negocio ¿podrías llevar a Michiru a la universidad? —pidió su madre en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Él y Michiru eran unidos y siempre se apoyaban en todo lo que hacían, sin embargo, después de lo que su hermana hizo, él empezó a alejarse.

—No hace falta, puedo ir en taxi —dijo Michiru mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Darien va a llevarte —aseguró la señora Chiba.

—Yo te llevaré —dijo Darien—. Estaré en el auto, no tardes.

Michiru sonrió y rápidamente tomó sus cosas y salió al encuentro de su hermano. Cuando la vio subir al auto de inmediato arrancó, no le dirigió la palabra y a pesar de eso ella continuó sonriendo ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Darien hacia algo por ella.

Oooooooooooo

Serena y Amy llegaron a la puerta de la universidad, desde ahí las dos tomarían distintos caminos. Amy estudiaría medicina y Serena administración de empresas. Ambas chicas se miraron y se desearon buena suerte, prometieron encontrarse a la hora del almuerzo. Cuando iban a despedirse, un viento fuerte sopló provocando que algunos papeles que Serena tenía en las manos se dispersaran.

—Te ayudaré a recogerlos —dijo Amy y empezó con la tarea.

Serena también empezó a levantar todo y dejó su bolso a un lado, lo que no esperaba era que el broche que siempre llevaba escondido entre sus cosas, saliera del bolso y fuera a parar a la calle. Cuando se percató del incidente, corrió a la calle y no se dio cuenta que un auto iba directamente hacia ese sitio.

—Serena —gritó Amy para avisar a su amiga.

El auto frenó e intentó esquivarla y lo único que hizo Serena fue cerrar los ojos.

ooooooooooooo

Aquí me tienen nuevamente y con una historia nueva. Por favor, dejen sus reviews para saber si les agrada la historia. Saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía.

 **Capítulo 2**

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, esperaba sentir un golpe pero sólo escuchó un extraño ruido, estaba temblando. Amy se acercó corriendo hacia ella, afortunadamente el auto se detuvo a centímetros de ella y no le había hecho daño.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Amy preocupada al ver que Serena no reaccionaba.

Darien bajó del auto rápidamente para ver si le había causado algún daño a la chica. Michiru también salió después de él. Se acercaron a Amy y Serena al mismo tiempo que ella empezaba a abrir los ojos.

—¿No estoy muerta? —preguntó Serena un poco sorprendida pero más que nada asustada.

Cuando vio a Darien un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, la gélida mirada que él le dedico provocó que ella quisiera esconderse.

—Afortunadamente no te ha pasado nada, pero deberías tener más cuidado cuando sales a la calle —dijo Darien enojado—. No sé como te permiten salir sola.

—Eras tú él que venía conduciendo como loco —respondió Serena enfadada aunque realmente sabía que la culpa era suya—. Tienes suerte de que no te demande.

—¡Demandarme! ¡Por Dios! Te has vuelto loca, todo esto es culpa tuya, y al menos agradece que te salve la vida.

—No me has salvado nada, eres un idiota con él que no pienso perder más mi valioso tiempo.

Empezó a caminar hacia la universidad seguida de Amy.

—Serena, no debiste contestarle de esa manera —Le aconsejó su amiga pero ella no quería escucharla.

—Nos vemos después Amy, no quiero llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de clases —dijo y se fue corriendo.

En otra circunstancia ella no se abría comportado de ese modo, pero había algo en su mirada que le hizo recordar lo que tanto deseaba olvidar, no estaba dispuesta a regresar al pasado así que esperaba no volver a encontrarlo.

En cuanto llegó a su aula de clases, se sentó de inmediato en el primer lugar libre que encontró, esperó que todos la ignorasen ya que definitivamente ella no había acudido para hacer amigos.

Ooooooooooo

Michiru logró convencer a Darien de marcharse de inmediato, ya había demasiado escándalo como para que él continuara ahí. El primer instinto de él decía que debía seguir a la joven rubia que le había gritado y obligarla a pedir disculpas, sin embargo, había algo en su mirada que lo detuvo, el pequeño instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron, percibió el miedo que sentía y eso lo hizo retroceder.

Darien no tenía que hacer por ese lugar, así que decidió que no volvería allá, si Michiru necesitaba un chofer, él se encargaría de conseguirlo pero de ningún modo volvería a acompañarla. En cuanto llegó a la empresa, se concentró en realizar todo lo que tenía pendiente, no necesitaba pensar en lo sucedido.

—La señorita Esmeralda desea verlo —Escuchó decir a su secretaria.

—Dile que estoy ocupado, y que en cuanto pueda la buscaré —contestó y siguió con su trabajo. Odiaba la insistencia de esa mujer en buscarla, si bien era cierto él había tenido una pequeña aventura con ella, no era algo que lo iba a atar, él le había dicho que no quería volver a verla pero parecía no entender.

Ooooooooo

Serena se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Michiru entrar en su misma clase, obviamente serían compañeras, trató de ignorarla gran parte del día y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo salió corriendo en busca de Amy, a quién encontró junto a dos chicas a las que seguramente conoció en clases.

Amy las presentó como Mina y Lita, ambas le sonrieron y le dijeron que era un gusto conocerla. Serena sonrió por cortesía, lo único que quería era que termine el día para regresar a casa y poder descansar. Se dedicó a escucharlas gran parte del tiempo, a veces contestaba con monosílabos para demostrar algo de interés pero a ella le era realmente difícil relacionarse con las personas.

—Trata de adaptarte, Serena —dijo Amy antes de marcharse.

—Eso hago —contestó la rubia y empezó a caminar de vuelta a su facultad, aun le quedaban dos horas más de clases antes de poder irse.

—Serena —Le llamó Michiru.

—Dime —susurró sin muchas ganas.

—Ya que vamos a ser compañeras, creo que al menos deberíamos presentarnos adecuadamente y creo que debes saber que siento lo que sucedió esta mañana.

—No hace falta que te disculpes, en realidad la culpa fue mía.

Empezaron a hablar hasta que el profesor llegó y comenzó la clase.

Ooooooooooo

Al terminar el día, Serena llegó a su departamento sin poder creer todo lo que había sucedido, sonrió al tomar el broche entre sus manos.

—Es la única prueba que tengo de que verdaderamente existes —dijo ella feliz y volvió a guardarlo, no le importaba lo que sucediera a cualquiera de sus pertenencias mientras ese broche esté a salvo.

Empezó a hacer algunas tareas que le dejaron y terminó rápidamente, se puso a limpiar el departamento, hizo la comida pero aun así le parecía tener mucho tiempo libre y Amy no llegaba, pensó en llamarla pero seguramente estaría ocupada y no quería molestarla. A las nueve de la noche, su amiga llamó y le dijo que se demoraría un poco más. Así que, Serena, no tuvo más remedio que intentar dormir, odiaba la oscuridad así que lo mejor era protegerse dentro de un agradable sueño.

Ooooooooooo

Darien llegó a casa después de un largo día, que a él le pareció interminable. Y, lo único que deseaba era dormir y no pensar en nada. Con lo que no contaba era con que su hermana lo estaría esperando. Pasó junto a ella en un intento de ignorarla pero ella lo siguió.

—¿Qué quieres Michiru? —preguntó enojado.

—Hablé con Serena y se disculpó por lo de esta mañana.

—¿Quién es Serena? —Cuestionó, estaba cansado y lo que menos quería era perder su tiempo.

—La chica a la que casi atropellas esta mañana, está en mi clase y hablamos, me parece una persona agradable —aseguró sonriendo.

—¿Agradable? Creo que algo está nublando tu juicio, y te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada de esa muchacha.

El recuerdo de aquella joven vino a su mente y no podía evitar que su cuerpo se tensara.

—Esa niña está loca y no será buena influencia para ti —continuó diciendo.

—Pero, a mi me gustaría ser su amiga.

—No y no vamos a hablar más de esto,

—No puedes darme órdenes, no eres mi padre.

Darien se quedó en silencio, ese día parecía que no iba a terminar, así que al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta sin tomar en cuenta las protestas de su hermana.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Gracias a todos los que comentaron, agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

A partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán los domingos y serán capítulos más largos.

gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente, Serena se levantó sin ánimo, si no fuera por la promesa que hizo en realidad no tendría sentido estar ahí. Se vistió rápidamente y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Amy ya estaba ahí cuando entró y le sirvió una taza de café.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Amy, al adivinar el estado de su amiga.

—Nada, algo cansada, de todos modos, tenemos que irnos —Trató de levantarse y marcharse, pero su amiga la obligó a desayunar—. No pienso terminarlo todo, con lo que comí es más que suficiente.

Amy no dijo nada y terminó de arreglarse para ir a la universidad. Las dos caminaron sin hablarse y luego se despidieron.

—¡Serena! —gritó Michiru y la alcanzó, esta vez Darien no la había llevado así que se sintió en total libertad para hablarle—. Buenos días.

—¿Cómo estás, Michiru?

—Bien, tengo una buena noticia —Serena esperó pacientemente a que le diga algo—. Acaban de avisarme que el profesor no vendrá hoy, tenemos un par de horas libres ¿no te gusta la idea?

Serena se puso molesta, no era posible que hubiera acudido sin motivo ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con tiempo libre?

—No pareces emocionada —comentó Michiru.

—Sólo no sé en qué ocupar el tiempo —contestó apesadumbrada.

—Seguramente encontraremos algo que hacer —dijo resuelta y continuaron caminando, la idea de hacer nueva amiga no estaban en los planes de Serena, pero, tampoco quería ofenderla, Michiru no parecía una persona peligrosa por lo que decidió acompañarla.

Oooooo

Darien miró por la ventana de su oficina, esperando encontrar una respuesta adecuado ¿cómo era posible que perdiera su tiempo de esa manera? tenía una empresa que dirigir y a él lo único que se le venía a la mente eran los ojos de aquella chiquilla asustada.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Darien? —preguntó su mejor amigo al entrar a la oficina.

—Sí, pero sería mejor que me dijeras ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No te da alegría verme —contestó fingiéndose ofendido.

—Habla de una vez, Andrew, no tengo tiempo que perder.

—¡Qué novedad! Tú nunca tienes tiempo ni siquiera para los amigos, aún no sé cómo sigo llamándote amigo —Se sentó en una de las sillas baja la impaciente mirada de Darien—- Para tu información a partir de ahora vuelvo a esta ciudad definitivamente.

—Lo que me quieres decir es que te han despedido del extraordinario empleo que decías tener —dijo Darien muy seguro, conocía a su amigo—. Asumo que tus padres no estarán muy contentos ¿qué hiciste ahora?

—Nada, creo que falté un par de días al trabajo pero nada más y, sí están furiosos y se niegan a darme dinero, dicen que a mi edad debo mantenerme solo.

—Deberías, tienes una carrera y si no fueras tan descuidado tendrías mucho futuro en cualquier empresa.

—¿Incluso en la tuya? —Darien se esperaba ya esa respuesta y se mantuvo tranquilo—. Por favor, amigo, sabes que te necesito y tú nunca dejarías a un amigo en desgracia.

—Veré si puedo encontrarte algo, pero a la primera falta te vas y no me importará que se trate de ti.

Andrew sonrió satisfecho, ambos se conocían de toda la vida y sabía que cuando tenía problemas podía recurrir a él.

Oooooooooo

Amy estaba preocupada por Serena, sabía que sería difícil los primeros días, pero su amiga parecía no querer estar ahí.

—Amy ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó Lita—. Parecías bastante distraída durante la clase.

—Solo pensaba, no te preocupes, estoy bien —respondió sonriendo—. Es mejor concentrarme sino quiero tener problemas.

—¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, cierto?

—Gracias.

Amy y Lita no pudieron continuar puesto que el profesor empezó a dar clases. Lita observó atentamente a su amiga, recordaba haberla visto antes, en otro lugar, pero no sabía dónde, incluso cuando le presentó a Serena sintió que la reconocía.

Ooooooooo

Michiru y Serena conversaban en una cafetería, hablaron de diversos temas y ambas estaban muy entretenidas, hasta que dos muchachos se acercaron y se sentaron a su lado. Los reconocieron como compañeros de clase. Eran Diamante y Zafiro, no les importó que intervinieran en su conversación, aunque Serena sintió que invadían su espacio personal, no quiso parecer histérica ni nada y trató con todas su fuerzas de no marcharse.

—Espero podamos ser buenos amigos —dijo Diamante sin apartar la mirada de Serena.

Ella simplemente asintió y se mantuvo en su sitio aunque realmente deseaba marcharse. Michiru vio su incomodidad y les dijo que tenían que irse pero que los verían en clase.

—¿Qué sucede, Serena? —preguntó Michiru cuando estuvieron lejos de ellos.

—Nada, sólo que no me gusta tener a muchas personas a mi alrededor —Se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando.

—Parecían buenos chicos.

—No todo es lo que parece —contestó Serena triste.

—Tienes razón, pero no por una mala experiencia vas a perderte la oportunidad de conocer a personas agradables y tener una bonita amistad.

Serena lo consideró y sabía que tenía razón, Amy se lo decía seguido y tenía la certeza de que debería empezar a seguir sus consejos.

Ooooooooooooo

Por la tarde, Darien tuvo una reunión con uno de sus principales clientes y tras salir de su oficina decidió despejar su mente antes de regresar a la empresa. No se sentía cansado simplemente no estaba de ánimo. Los últimos días habían sido demasiado largos, había algo que le inquietaba y la incertidumbre de no saber qué era lo ponía de mal humor. Habló a su secretaria y le dijo que no volvería en el resto de la tarde y luego decidió volver a casa. Era temprano y esperaba que no notaran su llegada, cuando se acercó a la puerta escuchó una risa melodiosa, no sabía a quién pertenecía y al abrir la puerta sintió que alguien chocaba con él.

Un profesor, había dejado un trabajo en grupo, por lo cual Michiru había invitado a Serena, Diamante y Zafiro a su casa para realizarlo. Serena se mostró reacia pero su compañera le aseguró que su hermano no llegaba hasta la noche. El trabajo no era largo y lo terminaron de inmediato, así que empezaron a ver una película de romance que a Serena le provocó mucha risa, cada vez que alguien hablaba ella inconscientemente empezaba a reír, todos la miraban extrañada y ella para intentar calmarse se levantó del sofá y caminó a la puerta, quería salir y dejar que el aire le ayudara a calmarse, pero no vio cuando la puerta se abrió y mucho menos a la persona que entró.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? —Preguntó Darien malhumorado al ver de quien se trataba, ella lo miró fastidiada pero permaneció en silencio—. ¿Acaso estás sorda?

Michiru al escuchar a su hermano corrió hacia ellos seguida de sus amigos.

—Ella es mi invitada —contestó Michiru parándose a su lado—. Vinieron a hacer un trabajo.

—Escuché risas así que dudo mucho que tenga que ver con la universidad.

En ese instante Neherenia, la madre de Darien y Michiru, entró en el salón con una bandeja con bebidas para ellos.

—Darien, que alegría verte temprano —dijo Neherenia muy sonriente.

—Tenía deseos de trabajar pero ahora me marcharé —En ningún momento dejó de observar los ojos de Serena, al principio parecían inexpresivos pero luego vio un pequeño brillo en ellos que lo dejó desconcertado.

—No se preocupe señor Chiba, soy yo la que me marcharé —dijo Serena y sin dar tiempo a nada tomó sus cosas y salió velozmente de ahí seguida por Diamante y Zafiro.

—No puedes echar a mis amigos, esta también es mi casa —gritó Michiru.

—Los trataré con educación cuando consigas buenos amigos y dejes de comportarte como la niña caprichosa que eres. Te había advertido que no te quería cerca de esa niña y me has desobedecido.

—Yo obedezco a papá y no a un hermano amargado como tú.

Neherenia no intervino pero estaba cansada de sus peleas, algo tenía que hacer y mientras pensaba en eso una idea atravesó su mente y empezó a sonreír.

Ooooooooo

Zafiro y Diamante mostraron su desagrado ante Darien, insistieron en acompañar a Serena pero ella no se los permitió. Estaba cansada y lo único que le apetecía era llegar a casa. Nuevamente sintió esa extraña sensación al ver los ojos de Darien e inevitablemente pensó en algo de su pasado, no sabía porqué pero no podía alejarlo de su mente.

Al entrar a su departamento, Amy no había llegado así que simplemente empezó a hacer otra tarea que tenía pendiente y luego empezó a limpiar todo para mantenerse ocupada, no se dio cuenta cuando anocheció ni como llegó a su recámara pero estaba segura que se había quedado dormida, de otro modo no podía explicar lo que veía a su alrededor.

Ella estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro pero podía sentir la mirada de alguien, escuchó a alguien llamarla desde todas las direcciones y el miedo la invadió, esa voz era tan familiar que la asustaba "estoy soñando" se repitió una y otra vez pero al escuchar a alguien aproximarse empezó a gritar.

—Serena, despierta —decía Amy mientras la miraba preocupada, no tardó mucho en que su amiga recobrara la conciencia y la abrazó—. Está todo bien, ahora podrás descansar.

Ooooooooo

Debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza, me hubiera gutado publicar antes pero tuve problemas estas últimas semanas. Agradezco su comprensión y ojalá haya todavía alguien interesado en leer el fic.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron, agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Gracias :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 4**

Serena se levantó al día siguiente más cansada que nunca, no logró dormir más de dos horas y siempre que lo hacía tenía pesadillas. No comprendía porque le sucedía, hace mucho que no le ocurría nada de eso, si bien solía tener pesadillas, no eran tantas como ahora, antes incluso conseguía ignorarlas. Trató de ocultar su estado de ánimo y sonrió al ver a su amiga preparando el desayuno.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Serena? —preguntó Amy muy preocupada, ella tampoco había conseguido dormir mucho por estar al pendiente de Serena.

—Mejor, no te preocupes por mí —contestó tranquilamente y le ayudó a terminar de preparar su comida.

—¿Segura? Tal vez sería mejor que te quedaras a descansar —sugirió mientras bebía su té.

—No, estoy bien y estar en clases me ayudará, además no quiero perderme ninguna clase.

Amy no estaba segura de dejarla ir, sin embargo, consideró que era mejor que se mantenga ocupada.

—Está bien, vamos, o se nos hará tarde.

Las dos tomaron sus cosas y caminaron en completo silencio hasta llegar a la entrada de la universidad. Lita las alcanzó y tras saludar a Serena se fue con Amy a clases. Diamante la vio a lo lejos y corrió hacia ella.

—Hola, Serena —saludó alegremente.

Ella le respondió con un frío "hola" y continuó caminando, de inmediato se sintió mal por tratarlo así ya que él sólo intentaba ser amigable. Diamante continuó caminando a su lado sin decir nada.

—Lo siento, no he tenido una buena noche —comentó Serena y se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes —contestó sonriendo—. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy?

Serena lo consideró y pensó en inventar alguna excusa para no aceptar.

—Si no quieres, está bien —continuó Diamante al ver la expresión de su compañera.

En ese momento llegó Michiru muy molesta y pasó a su lado sin saludarlos. Cuando entraron al salón de clases, Serena se acercó a ella para averiguar que sucedía.

Ooooooo

Darien no logró concentrarse en su trabajo, tenía muchos documentos que revisar pero no podía dejar de pensar en la propuesta que su madre les había hecho a él y a Michiru.

 **Flashback.**

Neherenia entró en la habitación de Darien seguida por una enojada Michiru.

—Al menos deberían tocar la puerta —dijo Darien enfadado pero al recibir la fría mirada de su madre decidió quedarse callado y esperar a que hablara.

—He tomado una decisión respecto a ustedes dos —comentó muy sonriente—. Sé que ambos son mayores y no les puedo obligar a llevarse bien. Pero, tómenlo como una petición que quiero que cumplan.

Darien la miró sospechosamente, verla tan sonriente era normal, pero había un extraño brillo en sus ojos y él no sabía lo que le esperaba. Además, estaba convencido que ella encontraría la manera de obligarlos a cumplir con sus peticiones.

—Ustedes son hermanos y antes solían ser buenos amigos —continuó Neherenia—. Y para mi tranquilidad espero que lo consigan. Mañana, su padre y yo saldremos de viaje, volveremos la próxima semana y en este tiempo, ustedes se harán cargo de todo, no habrá empleados que los ayuden porque ellos también tendrán vacaciones. Darien, sé que trabajas y admito mucho lo que has conseguido en las empresas pero debes tener tiempo también para ti y tus hermanas. Hotaru será su responsabilidad, deben intentar trabajar juntos para que cuando regresemos esta casa no sea un caos.

—Lo siento, pero tengo mis ocupaciones, Michuru puede cuidar de la casa y Hotaru porque tengo un viaje programado para este fin de semana —alegó Darien sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

—Si no recuerdan el fin de semana es mi cumpleaños, no pueden dejarme con todo eso —dijo Michiru—. No quiero pasarla sola y ustedes me habían permitido hacer una pequeña reunión.

—Michiru, podrás hacer tu reunión siempre y cuando Darien esté presente. Darien, no saldrás de viaje, sé que pensabas salir a descansar en la casa de la playa, pero en esta ocasión no irás a menos que pienses llevarte a tus hermanas, caso contrario tendrás que posponerlo.

—Pero…

Neherenia se puso delante de los dos quienes ahora estaban más que enfadados y buscaban cualquier pretexto para salir de eso.

—Pero nada, quiero que ustedes aprendan a convivir —contestó con convicción y luego empezó a reír y sus hijos la miraron sin comprender su motivo—. Nunca han tenido que hacer nada y ahora intento imaginarlos cocinando, limpiando, peinando a Hotaru y.. —no pudo seguir porque continuó riendo.

—No te burles de nosotros —dijo Darien pero él ya estaba pensando en contratar a alguien para que se ocupe de eso.

—No podrán contratar a nadie —agregó Neherenia—. Si me entero lo que han hecho la pasaran mal y cada uno sabe que lo haré.

Esa mañana muy temprano, la pequeña Hotaru entró en la habitación de Darien y le comunicó que sus padres se habían marchado y que le dijeron que él le llevaría a la escuela.

Darien se levantó de prisa y comprobó que en efecto no había rastros de sus padres ni de ninguno de los empleados. Leyó la carta que Hotaru le entregó y fue a buscar a Michiru. Quien no estuvo nada feliz al verlo tan temprano. Michiru ayudó a Hotaru a arreglarse para la escuela mientras que Darien intentó preparar el desayuno con lo poco que encontró, ya que parecían que alguien había vaciado el refrigerador. Lo poco que logró hacer se lo dieron a Hotaru y luego Darien tuvo que llevarlas a la escuela y luego dejó a Michiru en la universidad para finalmente él ir a la empresa.

 **Fin flashback.**

—Aquí está su desayuno —dijo su secretaria y entró con una bandeja.

—Gracias —contestó y le pidió que se retirara. Pensó en sus padres y la advertencia que les dieron, estaba seguro que si no seguía sus instrucciones ellos le quitarían la presidencia de la empresa y no tenía más opción que hacerles caso.

Ooooooooooo

Para el medio día, Serena había escuchado todo lo ocurrido en la casa Chiba ya que Michiru le contó todo entre cada clase. No pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse a Darien en esa situación.

—No es gracioso, Serena —dijo molesta Michiru mientras devoraba su almuerzo. En la mañana no consiguió desayunar así que estaba muy hambrienta.

—Lo siento —intentó disculparse—. Pero no pude evitarlo.

—No sé qué hacer, Darien no quiere colaborar en nada, me dijo que tenía que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible para recoger a Hotaru, ir al supermercado y preparar la cena para cuando llegue, me trata como si fuera su empleada.

—Tu hermano es un idiota —contestó y Michiru se mostró de acuerdo—. Si quieres puedo ayudarte con algunas cosas, claro, siempre y cuando tu hermano no esté en tu casa o te traeré más problemas.

—Gracias Serena, te lo agradeceré eternamente, y te aseguro que mantendré a Darien lejos, no será difícil ya que estoy segura fingirá estar muy ocupado. Sería más sencillo si me devolvieran mi auto pero ahora tengo que utilizar transporte público.

—¿Por qué te lo quitaron?

—Por algo que hice, te lo contaré más adelante.

Oooooooooo

Esmeralda llegó a la oficina de Darien vistiendo un diminuto vestido, ella sabía que a Darien le gustaba mirarla y pensaba hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para recuperarlo.

—No tengo tiempo para ti —dijo Darien al verla entrar.

—Lo tendrás —contestó y se acercó a él, se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo. Darien al principio parecía fastidiado pero no tardó en dejarse llevar, necesitaba distraerse y esa era su oportunidad.

Andrew entró a la oficina haciendo mucho ruido por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

—Lamento la interrupción —comentó sonriente y se sentó frente a ellos—. Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo Darien.

Esmeralda lo fulminó con la mirada pero a él no le importó. Darien le pidió que se marchara a su amiga y puso su atención en Andrew.

Ooooooo

Al terminar las clases, Michiru y Serena salieron corriendo del aula. Diamante corrió hasta alcanzarlas y les ofreció llevarlas en su auto. Ellas aceptaron y fueron hacia la escuela de Hotaru, quien estaba en la puerta esperándola, al ver a su hermana corrió a abrazarla.

—Pensé que se habían olvidado de mí —dijo Hotaru al borde las lágrimas.

La escuela ya estaba desierta a excepción de ellos, así que Michiru pensó que al día siguiente Darien podría recoger a su hermana.

—Hola pequeña —saludó Serena muy dulcemente y Hotaru le sonrió—. Me da gusto conocerte.

Michiru los presento y subieron al auto rumbo a la mansión Chiba. Mientras Serena, Diamante y Michiru limpiaban la casa, Hotaru hacía sus deberes.

La tarde pasó de prisa, Serena simpatizó con Hotaru y jugó con ella gran parte de la tarde mientras le explicaba a Michiru como limpiar todo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su amiga no tenía idea de cómo realizar cualquier labor doméstica. No tuvieron tiempo de ir al supermercado pero con las pocas cosas que tenían, Serena les preparó una exquisita cena, al darse cuenta que era tarde se marchó junto con Diamante.

Darien llegó diez minutos después que ellos se marcharan y se dedicó a comer.

—Esto está delicioso —comentó con sorpresa—. Nunca imagine que podrías preparar algo en la cocina ¿o lo compraste en algún sitio?

—Lo cocinó Serena —contestó Hotaru y de inmediato se arrepintió al notar el rostro enojado de su hermano.

Darien dejó de comer y miró hostilmente a Michiru.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Gracias a todos los que comentaron, agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Gracias :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 5**

Amy llegó al departamento, no se sorprendió de no encontrar a Serena ya que le había contado que estaría en casa de Michiru. Al entrar el portero del edificio le había entregado unos sobres, eran cartas de sus familias, ella abrió la suya alegremente y se dispuso a leer lo que le habían escrito. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse supo que era su amiga.

—Hola, Serena —dijo Amy y le extendió una carta—. Es de tus padres —agregó y esperó a que ella la tomara.

—Gracias —contestó sin entusiasmo, tomó la carta pero no quería leerla.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, sólo estoy cansada —aseguró y le preguntó sobre su día.

Empezaron a contarse todo lo que habían hecho y después de cenar, las dos continuaron estudiando. Serena se quedó hasta que no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. Necesitaba estar lo suficientemente cansada para que no le afectaran las pesadillas, no quería preocupar a Amy ni a nadie, siempre ha querido resolver sus problemas sola.

Oooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Darien despertó temprano a Michiru, la regañó por haber llevado a Serena a la casa.

—Ella vendrá y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo —aseguró Michiru, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, no le parecía una mala persona así que no había motivo para alejarse—. No sé porque no la quieres cerca, dame al menos un buen motivo.

—No me parece que su amistad sea apropiada para ti, creo que te traerá problemas —dijo no muy convencido.

—Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme, puedes marcharte e ignorarme a mí y a Hotaru porque no pienso hacerte caso —agregó con resolución—. Ayer, si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, no sé que hubiera hecho ya que tú no ayudas en nada, crees que todos debemos hacer lo que tú dices, pero ¿sabes? No pienso hacerlo más.

Darien salió molesto de la habitación de su hermana, nunca imaginó quedarse callado pero realmente no tenía que decir, decidió que si ella quería la ayuda de esa chiquilla, estaba bien, así él no tendría nada que hacer, podía seguir con su vida sin preocuparse de ellas.

Oooooooooo

Serena llegó temprano a la universidad junto con Ami, habían decidido ir a desayunar en la cafetería, Ami le preguntó por la carta, su amiga le contestó que todavía no la leía pero no tenía prisa en hacerlo ya que si hubiera ocurrido algo importante le hubieran llamado al teléfono, lo cual hacían seguido pero sus conversaciones nunca pasaban de los tres minutos.

—Por cierto, Serena, tenía pensado ir el fin de semana a ver a mis padres ¿quisieras ir conmigo? Estoy segura que todos tienen muchas ganas de verte —dijo Ami mirándola esperanzada.

—No lo sé, tengo mucho que estudiar —contestó nerviosa—. Además, creo que es demasiado pronto, tal vez piensen que no nos acostumbramos a este lugar e insistirán en que regresemos.

—Tienes razón, será mejor esperar —Se mostró de acuerdo.

Lita y Mina llegaron en ese instante, las habían visto a lo lejos y se acercaron a saludarlas. Lita no dejó de ver a Serena estaba segura de que antes la había visto en algún lugar pero no estaba segura.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa —dijo Serena después de varios minutos.

—Lo siento, es que me pareces conocida —respondió y siguió pensando.

—No creo haberte visto antes —aseguró y dio por terminada la conversación, se puso después dispuesta a marcharse pero al escuchar lo que Lita agregó se quedó paralizada.

—¿Serena, me escuchaste? —cuestionó Lita y se levantó—. He preguntado si conoces a Seiya Kou, es mi primo.

Amy al ver la expresión de su amiga, inventó una excusa para marcharse y se la llevó. Ella había escuchado ese nombre antes pero no estaba segura que tenía o tuvo que ver en la vida de Serena.

Oooooooooo

Michiru estaba feliz por haber recuperado su auto, Darien le aseguró que únicamente se lo devolvía por el tiempo que sus padres estén ausentes. Ella estaba feliz y con gran emoción fue a dejar a la pequeña Hotaru a la escuela. Su hermano le había advertido que era lo único que pensaba hacer por ella. Cuando llegó se encontró con sus amigos, Zafiro y Diamante la saludaron alegremente.

—Serena nunca llega tarde —comentó Michiru en el salón de clases.

—La vi llegar temprano —contestó Zafiro—. Lo que no sé es porque no ha venido a clases, aunque parecía triste, creo que incluso estaba llorando.

Diamante se quedó pensativo, estaba preocupado por ella y deseaba saber porque a veces se comportaba extraño, no sabía cómo acercarse más a ella, porque siempre parecía estar a la defensiva, si bien, poco a poco consiguió que lo aceptara a su alrededor, no sabía si de verdad lo consideraba un amigo.

—Tenemos que buscarla —dijo Diamante y salió decidido a encontrarla.

Michiru y Zafiro no lograron seguirlo ya que en ese instante entró el profesor y comenzó la clase.

—Parece que debemos esperar —comentó Zafiro y su amiga asintió, ninguno de los dos logró concentrarse.

Ooooooooooooo

Serena le había pedido a Amy que la dejase sola, le aseguró que hablarían en la noche porque no pensaba faltar a clases, pero cuando vio que su amiga se alejaba de inmediato corrió fuera de la universidad. Necesitaba pensar y alejarse lo más posible de cualquier persona que tuviera relación con Seiya, en realidad ella nunca imaginó que volvería a escuchar ese nombre, ya que él era uno de los motivos para estar más lejos de su ciudad, lo odiaba y si fuera por ella hace tiempo que él estaría en prisión.

Caminó sin rumbo por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a llover, cuando quiso cruzar una calle sintió que alguien la detenía y en ese instante vio un auto cruzar a toda velocidad frente a ella.

—Definitivamente parece que buscas morir —dijo Darien después de unos segundos. Él estaba saliendo de la empresa rumbo a una cita de negocios pero al percatarse de su presencia y verla tan distraída decidió seguirla.

Serena no respondió, permaneció inmóvil mirando hacia el suelo. Darien escuchó que empezaba a llorar y se sintió mal por el comentario anterior.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él al no saber que más decir. Al no recibir respuesta se sintió molestó—. Al menos deberías agradecerme por salvarte.

—¿Agradecerte? ¿No has pensado que no me importaría haber muerto? —gritó Serena y salió corriendo.

Él se quedó estático, no esperaba esa respuesta, pensó en regresar a su auto y marcharse pero no pudo alejar su vista de la calle por la cual había ido Serena y soltó el paraguas que llevaba y aunque se odiaba por hacerlo, salió corriendo con la esperanza de encontrarla sana y salva.

Ooooooooooo

Michiru y Zafiro encontraron a Diamante en la puerta de la universidad cuando las clases terminaron.

—He buscado por todas partes, incluso fui a ver si regresó a casa, pero ni siquiera contesta mis llamadas —explicó Diamante preocupado.

—Tendremos que seguir buscando —dijo Michiru aunque no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar, la conocía hace poco y debía admitir que no le preguntó mucho sobre su vida, en realidad la mayor parte del tiempo hablaba ella y le contaba sus cosas.

—Debes ir por Hotaru —Le recordó Zafiro—. Nosotros buscaremos a su amiga Amy y hablaremos con ella, tal vez ella sepa en donde está. Tú ve por tu hermana y llévala a casa.

Michiru no tuvo opción, no podía dejar a su hermana esperándola, así que se despidió y salió en su auto. Pensó en llamar a Darien pero lo descartó de inmediato.

Oooooooooo

Serena no se permitía derrumbarse de esa manera, odiaba que las personas la vieran vulnerable. Es por eso que siempre que recordaba algo o quería llorar trataba de alejarse de todos para que nadie la vea. Sin embargo, ahora lo había hecho, Darien la había seguido y no tardó en alcanzarla. Ella pensó que seguramente él iría a burlarse o a exigirle que se aleje de su familia, pero no esperó el repentino abrazó que le dio y no pudo evitar que todas las lágrimas que había acumulado caigan y se aferró a él, a la persona que menos esperaba.

Darien no tenía idea del porqué la siguió, pero de cierta manera se alegraba de hacerlo aunque jamás lo admitiría, nunca le ha gustado tener tanta cercanía con las personas y mucho menos con una completa desconocida a la cual consideraba un mal ejemplo para sus hermanas. Pero ahí estaba, permitiendo que esa niña llene su camisa de lágrimas. Aunque claro, eso no debería importarle puesto que la lluvia los había empapado a ambos. Estaban en un callejón solitario en donde la había encontrado, pero se sintió bien al haberla ayudado de cierta manera y eso es lo que lo ponía incómodo, cuando creyó que era suficiente se separó de ella.

—Esto no cambia mi opinión sobre ti —dijo al encontrarse a una distancia prudente.

—Lo sé —contestó Serena—. No esperaba que nada cambiara.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Nada que te interese —aseguró y comenzó a alejarse—. No somos amigos, no pretenda que crea que se preocupa por mí. De todos modos gracias, puede seguir su camino, señor Chiba.

—No volveré a ayudarte —gritó y estuvo seguro que ella lo escuchó.

Darien caminó de regreso, había perdido parte de su valioso tiempo y estaba molesto por eso y por haberse cruzado con Serena.

Oooooooo

Hotaru se mostró preocupada por Serena y quiso también salir a buscarla pero no se lo permitieron. Zafiro y Diamante hablaron con Amy y ella tampoco sabía en dónde encontrarla. Pero les dijo que estaba segura de que cuando estuviera lista regresaría a casa. Y, no se equivocó, horas después, Serena entró en el departamento, saludó a Amy y le dijo que hablaría con ella después de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa.

Amy le aconsejó que llamara a sus amigos y así lo hizo, les pidió disculpas por desaparecer y les prometió hablar con ellos al día siguiente.

—Espero que ahora si me digas lo que te sucedió —dijo Amy tranquilamente, no quería presionarla, pero sabía que la única manera de ayudarla era esa, necesitaba que Serena confíe en ella o al menos le dé una señal de que todo está bien.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Con respecto a las actualizaciones, leí en los reviews que querían que actualice más seguido. Estoy publicando una vez a la semana y no creo poder hacerlo más, al menos no todas las semanas, lo que les ofrezco es cada quince días publicar dos capítulos a la semana ¿les parece?

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Gracias :)

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 6**

Serena se mostró resignada, no tenía ningún sentido continuar ocultando las cosas, estaba cansada de inventar excusas y cuando iba a empezar a hablar, un extraño ruido las asustó a ambas. Salieron a la puerta para ver de qué se trataba pero no había nada, un nuevo golpe en la puerta las puso alertas y cuando abrieron encontraron un sobre pegado en ella, el cual iba dirigido a Serena, ella lo tomó pero no hizo intento de abrirlo.

—¿Quién te lo envía? —preguntó Amy con intriga.

—No lo sé —contestó, tenía una leve sospecha pero no lo abrió por temor a confirmarlo.

—Deberías abrirlo.

—Tal vez mañana, ahora necesito dormir un poco y creo que a ti también te hace falta.

—Ibas a contarme algo —Le recordó, necesita entenderla y buscar la manera de ayudarla.

—Ahora no, estoy cansada —dijo y se dirigió a su habitación. En realidad quería evitar que siguiera preguntando, puesto que no quería involucrarla en ningún peligro.

Abrió el sobre y confirmó sus sospechas, en el pequeño papel estaba escrito dos palabras "te encontré" y supo de inmediato quien lo había enviado.

¿Por qué Seiya no me deja tranquila? Se preguntó mientras las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia. Molesta consigo mismo, tomó la nota y la destruyó, no tenía ningún sentido pensar en como obtuvo su dirección puesto que era evidente que Lita le proporcionó todos sus datos.

Oooooooo

Darien, llegó cansado a la casa, después de regresar a la oficina todo se volvió peor, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a Serena pero eso le frustraba, él no tenía porque pensar en ella y mucho menos permitir que afectara su concentración y por ende el manejo de su empresa. Cuando entró en la cocina esperaba al menos poder disfrutar de una agradable cena, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al no hallar nada. Gritó a Michiru para que bajara y ella lo hizo rápidamente.

—No grites, vas a despertar a Hotaru —Le advirtió y se acercó a él.

—¿Por qué no hay comida preparada? —cuestionó molesto.

Michiru no le respondió enseguida ya que se quedó observando la ropa de su hermano, estaba lleno de tierra y parecía húmeda, nunca lo había visto tan desaliñado.

—Responde de una vez —ordenó él con impaciencia.

—No hay comida porque no tuve tiempo de cocinar, tuvo un contratiempo, pero antes de venir a casa cenamos en un restaurante —explicó rápidamente.

—¿Qué contratiempo? —Él es imaginó que todo tenía que ver con Serena y se molestó aún más.

—No es nada que te interese, además tú dijiste que yo cuidara de Hotaru y que no te molestemos, y eso es lo que hago, pensé que seguramente tú te ocuparías de tus cosas como siempre y eso implica la comida, yo no soy tu sirviente.

Ella intentó marcharse a su habitación pero él la detuvo.

—Mira Michiru, voy a decirte algo y quiero que quede muy claro, te devolví el coche y te di libertad para que hagas lo que quieres, lo único que quiero de ti es que tengas la comida lista para mí, ni siquiera quiero que me dirijas la palabra y es mejor que obedezcas sino quieres que te retire tus privilegios.

Él la soltó y pasó junto a ella, no tenía ánimos de escuchar sus quejas, entró en su dormitorio esperando encontrar algo de paz en su vida.

Ooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Serena se mostró tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que hizo que Amy se preocupara aún más. No podía presionarla para que hable pero si podía hacerle compañía y tratar de ayudarla "quizá deba llamar a sus padres" pensó, pero no le comentó nada a su amiga.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó Serena de pronto mientras caminaban a la universidad.

—Claro, dime —esperó expectante por el tono de voz que utilizó su amiga.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto puesto que compartimos el departamento, pero por favor, evita llevar a Lita allá, o cuando lo hagas por lo menos avísame, no creo que sea conveniente encontrarme con ella.

Amy la vio con tristeza, a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad que mostraba pudo notar el miedo en su voz.

—Claro, Serena, imagino que todo tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer —Serena asintió—. Y, si crees que Lita no es buena, por favor, dímelo, y trataremos de mantenernos lejos de ella.

—Después Amy, por ahora tengo que ir a clases.

Las dos amigas se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivos salones. Serena pensó en hablar con Michiru a solas antes de enfrentarse a Diamante, sabía que ellos la habían buscado y seguramente querrían escuchar alguna explicación.

—Hola, Serena, que gusto verte —dijo Diamante al llegar junto a ella—. Nos preocupaste mucho ayer.

—Hola —susurró y miró esperanzada a su alrededor, quería que alguna otra persona estuviera cerca pero no tuvo suerte—. Lo siento, no pretendía preocuparlos, sólo tuve un día difícil y me fue imposible venir.

—Está bien, y no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres —La tomó de la mano—. Espero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

—Gracias —dijo intentando esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Serena —Los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver quien gritaba y vieron a Michiru—. Por Dios, no vuelvas a desaparecer, estaba tan preocupada y Hotaru también, tendrás que verla esta tarde para que la tranquilices.

Cuando Michiru terminó de hablar se dio cuenta que Diamante sostenía la mano de Serena y pensó que interrumpió algo. Serena se sonrojó al darse cuenta de eso pero no hizo ningún intento por soltarse.

—Has olvidado esto en el auto —dijo Darien y extendió un libro a su hermana.

Esa mañana el auto de Michiru no quería arrancar y cómo iban a llegar tarde a sus respectivas clases, Darien no tuvo más remedio que llevarlas. Dejaron primero a Hotaru y luego fue con Michiru a la universidad, estaba por irse cuando notó el libro, lo pensó mucho y finalmente decidió llevárselo pero no contaba con encontrar a Serena y mucho menos que ella estuviera junto a un muchacho, sintió una extraña ira en su interior pero se mantuvo tan serio como siempre "ella puede estar con quién quiera" pensó con amargura y le entregó el libro a su hermana antes de marcharse sin saludar a ninguno de los presentes.

—¿Tú hermano siempre está enfadado? —preguntó Diamante.

—Sí —admitió con tristeza Michiru, en realidad nunca se había portado así, al menos no con ella, ya que siempre estaba con ella intentando protegerla pero después de lo sucedido… le dolía recordar el aborto y todo lo de su pasado, incluso llegó a pensar que Darien empezó a odiar a todos por su culpa.

Serena se quedó viendo el lugar por el que se marchó, no es que esperaba que le dirigiera la palabra, porque él le había dejado claro que no la quería cerca, pero ella no podía verlo de la misma manera, tenía que aceptar que la había olvidado, que se sintió tranquila al tenerlo cerca.

—Será mejor irnos —dijo Michiru y todos caminaron al salón de clases.

Ooooooooooo

En casa de los Tsukino, Ikuko preparaba la comida, escuchó el timbre de la puerta y fue a abrir. Saludó encantada a su sobrina.

—¿Cuándo podré ir a visitar a mi prima Serena? —preguntó Rei emocionada.

—No lo sé, no nos ha respondida, le enviamos una carta preguntándole si podías ir y por el teléfono también ha sido imposible, debe estar ocupada con sus estudios.

Rei miró triste a su tía, ella deseaba salir de aquel lugar y su mamá no se lo permitiría a menos que sepa que está con su querida prima. Después de todo lo que ocurrió sus padres no confiaban más en ella, y ella los necesitaba para sobrevivir porque no pensaba ponerse a trabajar y no consiguió entrar a la universidad.

—¿Una carta? —Preguntó Rei—. No quiero criticarte tía, pero en estos tiempos sería mejor enviarles un e-mail.

Rei tampoco quería pedirle a Serena que hable con sus padres por dos motivos: la primera, porque ella debería estar muy enojada con ella por lo ocurrido y la segunda porque no quería deberle nada.

—¿Qué ha dicho tu mamá sobre visitar a Serana?

—Les gusta la idea, siempre y cuando no me aleje de tu querida hija —contestó molesta, odiaba la constante vigilancia que tenían sobre ella.

—Dales tiempo, tienen miedo de que vuelvas a…

—No tienes por qué detenerte, sé muy bien que piensan que todavía no estoy rehabilitada, no sé porque arman tanto drama, salí de las drogas y no pienso volver a tomarlas.

Oooooooooooo

En la mañana, Amy evitó mirar a Lita, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero dudaba que ella las respondiera, de todos modos, tenía que hacer el intento, así que cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, fue con ellas.

—¿cómo está Serena? —preguntó Mina preocupada.

—Bien, en realidad solo quería estar sola, nada de que alarmarse —Aseguró viendo la reacción de Lita.

Lita le sonrió y esperó unos segundos para preguntar.

—¿Es por lo que le pregunté ayer?

—No lo creo, a veces le gusta simplemente estar sola —respondió Amy y luego agregó—. ¿De dónde conoce Serena a tu primo?

—No lo sé —contestó y se quedó pensativa, antes de añadir—. Recuerdo haberlo encontrado mirando una foto, no estoy muy segura pero podría asegurar que era Serena, fue hace tiempo, cuando lo fui a visitar a la… Le pregunté quién era y él no me contestó.

—¿No le preguntaste nuevamente?

—No, me es difícil mantener comunicación con él —dijo un poco nerviosa.

Oooooooooo

Darien salió a buscar a Hotaru, ya que Michiru no tenía su auto, él necesitaba un poco de aire libre y esa era una excusa bastante buena, su desempeño en la empresa era casi nulo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no logró concentrarse. Afortunadamente tenía buenos colaboradores y sabía a quién delegar cada función, y Andrew le pareció una buena opción, él era inteligente y sabía que no lo defraudaría, además sólo eran unas cuantas horas.

Al llegar vio a su hermana en la puerta, ella tímidamente se acercó a él, le preguntó por Michiru pero él no sabía que decir, esperaba que ella también estuviera ahí.

—Debe estar por llegar —contestó y no supo como tratarla, él nunca había estado a solas con su hermana pequeña—. Creo que yo te llevaré a casa, llamaré a Michiru para informarle.

Cuando se dispuso a llamarla, escuchó la voz de su hermana y la de Serena que extrañamente se hacía tan familiar. Las dos, se sorprendieron al verlo con Hotaru.

—Pensé en llevarlas a casa ya que no tienes auto —dijo fríamente y fijó sus ojos en Serena.

—En ese caso, te veo mañana Michiru —comentó Serena sintiéndose fuera de lugar, saludó a la pequeña Serena quien la recibió con un gran abrazo y le pidió que se quede con ella.

—Suban al auto —dijo Darien y Hotaru con mucho pesar se alejó de Serena y le obedeció, Michitu no sabía qué hacer, no contaba con la presencia de su hermano y a decir verdad le había pedido a Serena ayuda en algunas cosas.

—Invité a Serena a la casa —Fue Michiru la que habló y esperó que su hermano no se opusiera, no deseaba más peleas con él—. Habías dicho que no te importaba.

—No importa, ya nos veremos luego —empezó a decir Serena pero Darien la interrumpió.

—Cuando dije que suban al auto, me refería a todas, las llevaré a casa —miró a Serena con enojo, él quería apartarla de su vida pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba hacerla enfadar.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Gracias :)

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 7**

Serana, Hotaru y Michiru lo vieron desconcertadas, esperaban que en cualquier momento él les dijera que estaba bromeando.

—¿Van a subir o no? —preguntó exasperado después de varios minutos, las miró con arrogancia en un intento de esconder su impaciencia.

Serena lo miró desconfiadamente, él le había dejado claro que no la quería cerca ¿entonces, por qué le pedía que fuera con ellos?

—Vamos, Serena —Se apresuró a decir Michiru al ver que su amiga pensaba negarse—. Tendremos tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que teníamos planeado.

Serena empezó a pensar alguna excusa convincente, era consciente que le había prometido a su amiga ayudarla, pero no contaba con la presencia de Darien. Odiaba que la mirara de esa manera, como si él fuera superior a ella. Hotaru bajó del auto y tomó la mano de Serena para llevarla con ellas, la ayudo a subir al auto y se marcharon.

El ambiente era tenso, Hotaru empezó a hablar de la escuela, les contó todo lo que había hecho y aprendido durante el día. Serena se sintió mejor en cuanto empezó a escucharla , le encantaba estar con ella, siempre deseó tener una hermana y la pequeña Hotaru se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante al igual que Michiru, ella no solía confiar en nadie pero con ellas fue distinto, es como si las conociera de siempre aunque se hubiera sentido mejor si Darien se comportara de otra manera.

Oooooooooo

Rei estaba cansada de estar encerrada, necesitaba hacer algo y pronto, si no salía de su casa terminaría cometiendo una locura.

—No saldrás a menos que sea acompañada de alguien responsable —Le advirtió su padre hace algunas horas.

Odiaba sentirse como una prisionera, no entendía porque le hacían eso, estaba claro que había cometido algunos errores en el pasado pero nadie había salido herido así que su castigo no tenía sentido, al menos estaba segura que Serena no había comentado nada sobre lo sucedido y no había nada que la vinculara a ese hecho.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, salió de su habitación y se encontró con su tía y su madre hablando en la puerta. Las saludó y se quedó a escuchar por si había algún noticia interesante, estaba por marcharse hasta que escuchó lo que tanto deseaba.

—Rei puede venir con nosotros —dijo su tía Ikuko—. Iremos a visitar a Serena el próximo fin de semana y estoy segura que le encantaría que Rei se quede con ella por algún tiempo.

Rei se mantuvo en silencia, esperando que su madre se compadeciera de ella y le permitiera marcharse, era claro que su prima no había dicho nada.

—Tendré que hablarlo con su padre, no puedo tomar sola la decisión, pero si va con ustedes, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo Rei emocionada y la abrazó por ver cercana su libertad, aunque tendría que pensar en algo para conseguir que Serena le permita quedarse con ella.

Oooooo

Seiya miraba con atención aquella foto que celosamente guardaba, en ella una joven rubia sonreía. Hace tanto tiempo que deseaba verla, la extrañaba, necesitaba tenerla cerca como antes, ver aquellos ojos que lo volvían loco, cada vez estaba más cerca ese momento. Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse y acercarse de inmediato, estaba seguro que en cualquier descuido lo volverían a atrapar y estaría nuevamente encerrado en aquel lugar que tanto odiaba. Tenía que confiar en Lita, en que ella lo mantendría informado. Lamentablemente tampoco podía estar en constante comunicación con ella pues todos sabían el vínculo que los unía y eso no sería seguro.

—Pronto te tendré de vuelta —susurró y besó la fotografía antes de volver a dormir.

Oooooooo

Aquella tarde y contra todo pronóstico, Serena se divirtió en la mansión Chiba, ella y Michiru jugaron toda la tarde con Hotaru, la ayudaron con sus tareas y entre ellas dejaron toda la casa en orden. Ni siquiera notaron la presencia de Darien, quien no regresó a su empresa sino que se mantuvo en silencio y un poco alejado pero en ningún momento dejó de observarlas. Había algo en aquella joven rubia que le atraía, pero era mejor mantener cierta distancia ya que no podía permitir que una joven de la edad de su hermana le atrajera, él tenía treinta y dos años y no podía perder tiempo con una niña mucho menos alguien como ella ya que estaba seguro que le traerían problemas.

—¿Darien, quieres ver una película con nosotras? —preguntó Hotaru, él no se había dado cuenta en que momento se acercó.

—No —respondió y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—Déjalo Hotaru, seguramente tiene cosas importantes que atender —intervino Serena tranquilamente pero él no pudo evitar fijarse en la mirada amenazante que ella le dirigía.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Michiru fue a verla, su rostro mostró desagrado en cuanto abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a la persona que llegó.

—Darien, querido, pensé que estabas enfermo y por eso no regresaste a la oficina —dijo Esmeralda y se lanzó a abrazarlo y besarlo.

A él lo tomó por sorpresa y tardó en reaccionar.

—Vamos, pequeña —dijo Serena evidentemente molesta y la tomó de la mano—. No tienes porque presenciar estos espectáculos.

Michiru no dijo nada, únicamente se marcho con ellas. Esmeralda nunca fue de su agrado pero jamás se metía en la vida de su hermano.

Oooooooo

Darien se separo de Esmeralda y la llevó a la biblioteca.

—¿Qué has venido a hacer?

—Compañía , sé que me necesitas y yo estaré encantada —respondió e intentó acercarse a él.

—Debes tener claro que no tenemos ningún tipo de relación —aclaró, pensó que de verdad necesitaba tenerla cerca para alejar a Serena de su mente.

—Lo sé, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento, sé que a nuestros padres les encantará la idea de vernos a nosotros juntos.

Él iba a replicar cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta, era Hotaru quien entró, ella se había ido a buscarlo, estaba triste.

—¿Prefieres estar con ella que con nosotros? —preguntó Hotaru. Ella quería a su hermano, antes solía jugar con ella, pero ahora solo parecía estar alejándose y no lo entendía.

—Hotaru… —empezó a decir él pero no sabía que responder, no le gustó la mirada de su hermana.

—Niña, esta es una conversación privada, no puedes entrometerte —intervino Esmeralda mirando con desprecio a la pequeña.

—No vuelvas a hablarle de esa manera —dijo Darien a su amiga y luego se dirigió a su hermana—. Luego hablaremos, por ahora…

En ese momento entraron Serena y Michiru.

—Cuidado con lo que le dices a Hotaru —advirtió Michiru—. No fue su intención interrumpirlos, pero no volverá a suceder, saldremos por unas horas y esperamos que cuando regresemos no haya nadie indeseable en casa.

—¿A dónde irán? —preguntó molesto.

—A comprar algunas cosas para la cena —explicó Serena, no quería que Michiru se metiera en problemas.

—Yo las llevo.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Michiru y Esmeralda al mismo tiempo, eso arruinaría los planes de ambas.

—Lo que escucharon, Esmeralda puedes irte, tengo que atender a mis hermanas —agregó y tomó las llaves de su auto.

Esmeralda no encontró manera de convencerlo y mirando con desdén a las chicas, se marchó.

—Quizá sea mejor que cenemos fuera —comentó Darien.

Michiru miró a Serena suplicante, necesitaba de su ayuda para liberarse de Darien unos momentos. Necesitaba hablar con su antiguo novio, hace mucho que no se veían y tenían muchas cosas que decirse. Su hermano jamás permitiría que vuelva a verlo, pero ya había hablado por teléfono con él y quedaron en reunirse aquella noche, esa era la principal razón por la que iban a salir pero no contaron con la presencia de Darien.

—Yo me comprometí en preparar la cena, así que sólo iremos por los ingredientes, tú puedes quedarte con Hotaru , no tardaremos nada —aseguró Serena esperando que le creyera.

—Ninguna de las dos tiene auto, será mejor que vayamos todos —dijo él y las miró con sospecha, sabía que algo ocultaban.

—Mejor lleva tú a Serena y yo me quedo con Hotaru, no tiene caso que vayamos todos —propuso Michiru y miró a Serena suplicante.

Serena iba a contradecirla pero Darien se le adelantó.

—Está bien, la llevaré —dijo y tomó su mano—. Regresaremos pronto.

Ooooooo

Serena lo miró desconcertada, no entendía su comportamiento pero se dejó guiar, al llegar al auto, él le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella entró. Le dijo a donde tenían que ir, esperaba tardarse lo suficiente para que su amiga pueda resolver su problema.

—¿Qué están planeando? —preguntó mientras conducía.

—No sé a que te refieres —contestó nerviosa, sabía que serian descubiertas.

—Se comportan de manera extraña, toda la tarde estuvieron susurrando para evitar que las escuchara —aseguró.

—¿Nos estabas espiando?

—No, sólo quería mirarte unos instantes —contestó sinceramente, ella no esperaba esa respuesta pero le alegró escucharla—. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, creo que si regreso encontraré algo en casa, tal vez Michiru hace algo que no aprobaría.

—¿Entonces por qué no te quedaste?

—Porque quiero darle algo de libertad, sé que con Hotaru no se meterá en problemas, además eso me da tiempo de estar contigo.

—¿Para seguir diciéndome que debo alejarme de tu familia?

Él detuvo el auto en una vereda y cerró los ojos.

—Hay algo en ti que me llama la atención —confesó, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos—. Sé que quizá lo mejor sería estar lejos, pero al mismo tiempo te necesito cerca.

Se sintió enojado consigo mismo y volvió a la carretera, no le permitió decir nada.

Ooooo

Serena sentía la mirada de Darien sobre ella cada vez que daba un paso, él se había negado a mantenerse a su lado, sólo la seguía a una distancia prudente y de vez en cuando le dirigía unas cuantas palabras. No tardó mucho en comprar lo necesario, rogaba porque Michiru haya terminado su conversación porque ella no podía seguir así, prefería que él le hubiese gritado pero su distanciamiento sólo la hacía confundirse más.

Cuando regresaron, Hotaru veía televisión mientras que Michiru parecía ausente, era evidente que había llorado, pero Darien no se atrevió a preguntar. Serena la llevó consigo a la cocina.

—No quiere verme, parece que se arrepintió a último momento —dijo Michiru llorando nuevamente. Serena la abrazó intentando reconfortarla de alguna manera.

Michiru se calmó y habló con ella mientras veía como preparaba la cena, le contó algunos detalles de su relación pero evitó mencionar como y porque terminaron. Al servir la cena, todos la miraron preocupados pero no dijeron nada.

—Esto está delicioso —dijo Hotaru para calmar el ambiente—. Gracias, Serena.

—De nada —contestó sonriendo—. Algún día e enseñaré a prepararlo, no es complicado.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Michiru —comentó Darien ganándose la atención de ellas.

—No te preocupes, no hare ninguna reunión —contestó su hermana, no estaba de ánima para celebrar, lo único que quería era irse a dormir.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero llevarlas a la playa —informó—. Creo que después de esta semana nos merecemos un poco de tranquilidad y que mejor lugar que nuestra casa en la playa, a ustedes les gustaba ese lugar.

—Yo quiero ir —dijo Hotaru muy emocionada.

—¿No pensarás llevar a Esmeralda o a alguno de tus amigos? —cuestionó Michiru, aunque en realidad le parecía buena idea.

—Pensaba en invitar a alguien, si quieres puedes invitar también a tus amigas —dijo mirando a Serena quien se mantuvo en completo silencio.

—¿En serio? ¡eso sería fabuloso! —respondió Michiru nuevamente contenta—. ¿Solo amigas?

—¿A quién más tienes en mente?

—Tal vez a Diamante y Zafiro, ellos son buenos amigos y estoy segura que les gustaría acompañarnos, en especial Diamante, claro, si Serena viene.

—Nada de chicos —dijo Darien enojado.

—Está bien, con que vaya Serena, Amy y sus otras amigas, será suficiente —Ella no conocía mucho a Amy y mucho menos a Lita o Mina pero estaba segura que Serena se sentiría mejor si iban con ellas—. ¿Qué dices Serena? ¿Vendrás con nosotros? Recuerda que es mi cumpleaños.

—Si eso te hace feliz… —respondió, tenía ganas de salir de la ciudad, además le intrigaba el nuevo comportamiento de Darien.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Gracias :)

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 8**

Era increíble lo bien que se sentía estar en un lugar como ese. Serena no podía estar más tranquila y se sentía feliz después de todo. Aún estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de Darien, la noche anterior la había ido a dejar a casa y aunque no le dirigió una palabra parecía de mejor humor. Amy no dudó en aceptar la invitación de Michiru y ya que cuando recibió la noticia Lita y Mina estaban con ella las invitó. Muy temprano, Darien, Michiru y Hotaru habían pasado a recogerlas y en un par de horas llegaron a la playa. Todas admiraron el precioso lugar en el que permanecerían el fin de semana y volvieron a agradecerles por la invitación. Una vez instalados salieron corriendo a la playa y Serena no podía sentirse mejor en compañía de sus amigas.

—¡Serena! —escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre y dejó de jugar con la pequeña Hotaru para ver de dónde provenía esa voz.

A lo lejos vio a Amy correr hacia ella junto con Mina.

—Iremos a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de cumpleaños de Michiru, además de su regalo, todo fue repentino y no nos dio tiempo para nada ¿vienes con nosotras? —preguntó Mina muy emocionada.

—Claro, sólo danos tiempo de cambiarnos —respondió, ella y Hotaru llevaban puesto traje de baño y necesitaban ir a la casa a cambiarse—. ¿Quién más irá?

—Sólo nosotras, Lita nos espera en la tienda y Darien salió con Michiru, creo que él iba a regalarle algo.

Serena llevó a Hotaru a la casa y se cambió de ropa, escogió en hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla. Las chicas salieron muy emocionadas al encuentro de Lita, cuando llegaron, vieron que ella hablaba con alguien, no reconocieron con quien pero cuando Lita las vio su acompañante se marchó de inmediato.

—Pensé que tardarían más —comentó Lita un tanto nerviosa—. Creo que encontré algunas cosas para Michiru.

—¿Estabas con tu novio? —preguntó Mina pícaramente—. ¿Por qué no nos lo presentaste?

—No, era alguien de mi familia con la que casualmente me encontré, nos saludamos y se fue —contestó apresuradamente y vio a Serena—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Todas asintieron y continuaron caminando, Serena cuidaba de Hotaru, había mucha gente y lo último que deseaba era perderla.

Ooooooo

Una hora después habían comprado lo necesario y estaban dispuestas a regresar para preparar la sorpresa para Michiru, Serena se sentía extraña, como si alguien la estuviera vigilando, Miró a todos lados y no encontró a nadie conocido. Seiya se había alegrado de poder verla aunque sea de lejos, tenía suerte de que hubieran realizado aquel viaje y de que Lita le avisara, volver a ver a su prima era algo que le emocionaba porque necesitaba tener contacto con alguien, pero el saber que su Serena estaba cerca le agradaba más, quería hablar con ella y convencerla u obligarla para que se fuera con él.

00000

Darien estaba entreteniendo a Michiru mientras Serena y sus amigas le preparaban una sorpresa, al menos eso le habían dicho, hace mucho que ellos no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, al inicio los dos se sintieron extraños pero poco a poco empezaron una agradable conversación. No era como las conversaciones del pasado, todavía tenían un largo camino para retomar su relación pero al menos era un gran paso.

—¿Te gusta mi amiga Serena? —preguntó de pronto Michiru, jamás se lo planteó hasta el día anterior, le parecía imposible pero no perdía nada al preguntar.

—Recuerda que te he dicho que te mantengas lejos de ella, no sé porque preguntas algo tan absurdo —contestó fríamente—. Además ¿por qué me interesaría en una chiquilla de tu edad?

—Porque es hermosa, amable, buena amiga, hay un montón de cualidades.

Ella iba a continuar pero se interrumpió al ver a sus amigos frente a ella. Se acercó a saludarlos dejando solo a Darien.

Mixhiru les había comentado a sus amigos que irían a la playa ese fin de semana pero nunca se imaginó verlos ahí. Ellos la felicitaron por su cumpleaños y le entregaron unos obsequios.

—No tenían que viajar tanto sólo por entregarme unos regalos —dijo y los abrazó—. Me encanta verlos aquí.

—No podíamos dejar de felicitarte y acompañarte en este día —respondió Diamante—. ¿Dónde está Serena?

—Así que has venido por Serena y no por mí —dijo ella sonriendo—. Estoy segura que le encantará verte.

Darien se acercó a ellos y se colocó junto a su hermana.

—Es hora de irnos —Le avisó a Michiru—. Despídete de tus amigos.

—Los invité a casa, se irán con nosotros y nos reuniremos con las chicas —contradijo Michiru sonriendo, ella sabía que Darien no encontraría nada para llevarle la contraria.

—Ahí está Serena —exclamó Diamante al verla a lo lejos y corrió hacia ella para darle la sorpresa.

Los demás lo siguieron, Darien no estaba feliz con su presencia, no pensaba permitir que lo molestara pero al ver como Diamante abrazaba a Serena algo dentro de él surgió y quiso correr a separarlos.

00000

Serena estaba sorprendida por la presencia de su amigo, y le devolvió el abrazo, tenía que aceptar que le agradaba mucho su presencia y le transmitía cierta calma y seguridad.

—¡Qué alegría verte! —expresó. Todas las chicas lo saludaron, Hotaru ya lo había visto un par de ocasiones y también estaba emocionada por verlo.

Michiru, Zafiro y Darien llegaron a su lado.

—¿Qué pensaban hacer con todo eso que compraron? —preguntó Michiru mirando sospechosamente a todos.

—Se supone sería una sorpresa —Se quejó Serena mirando a Darien—. Pero ahora se ha arruinado.

—Muchas gracias, pero no era necesario, así que con mucho gusto les ayudaré en eso —dijo su amiga sonriendo.

—No, tú no harás nada, nosotras nos encargaremos, tú saldrás y te divertirás y cuando regreses tendremos una gran sorpresa lista y tú pondrás tu mejor cara de asombro —advirtió Serena.

—Está bien, pero no creo que me divierta sin ustedes, como voy a salir sola —contestó.

—Te acompañaré —dijo Zafiro—. Podemos llevar a Hotaru con nosotros —agregó al ver que Darien se iba a oponer.

Hotaru se mostró encantada y se le ocurrió que Diamante y Serena vayan también pero Darien se negó y puso muchas objeciones. Es por eso que se despidieron rápidamente y mientras ellos iban a paseas los demás regresaron a casa.

—Te ves más hermosa hoy —Susurró Diamante a Serena pero Darien estaba atento a su conversación y alcanzó a escucharlo—. Tal vez en la noche podamos ir a caminar en la playa, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte.

—Claro, me encantaría —respondió animada, estar lejos de la ciudad le ponía de buen humor.

Ooooooo

Al llegar a la casa, mientras unas personas ponían la decoración en la casa, Serena se dirigió a la cocina en compañía de Diamante quien se ofreció a ayudarla y Darien que aunque no sabía cocinar dijo que deseaba colaborar ya que quería mucho a su hermana.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Darien un poco molesto.

—Podrías ayudarme a… —Serena se quedó pensativa—. … podrías pelar las patatas.

Él asintió y esperó a que le dieran más instrucciones.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —preguntó después de varios minutos.

—Te enseñaré —ella tomó una y empezó con su labor mientras él veía atentamente no le parecía complicado—. Si necesitas ayuda avísame.

Mientras él ponía todo su esfuerzo en su labor no podía alejar su mirada de la joven que parecía tan feliz preparando los alimentos que no pudo evitar compararla con… se negó a seguir pensando en ella, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no tenía por qué seguir recordándola, salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la risa de Serena y vio como Diamante se acercaba a ella, se dio cuenta que tenía harina en el rostro y otro poco en la mano la cual pensaba lanzarle a Serena.

—No, por favor, Diamante, solo fue una pequeña broma —continuó riendo Serena mientras intentaba alejarse—. No lo volveré a hacer.

—Claro que no lo harás, pero primero te atendrás a las consecuencias —terminó por atraparla y llenó su rostro con harina, los dos rieron mientras Darien deseaba poder alejar a Diamante, en especial cuando lo vio acercarse aún más a ella y depositar un suave beso en la mejilla—. Te quiero, Serena.

Ella se sonrojó y se apartó un poco de él, sentía la mirada fija de Darien detrás de ella y no quería problemas, no era el modo de comportarse en una casa que no era la suya.

—Dejen de jugar que Michiru debe estar por regresar —dijo fríamente Darien—. Iré a ayudar con la decoración —añadió y salió de la cocina rápidamente.

Oooooooo

Serena salió en busca de Darien para explicarle la situación, no quería que mal interprete nada, además era consciente de que debió comportarse mejor. Al salir a la sala, esperó encontrarlo ayudando a Lita, Amy y Mina, pero no estaba en ese lugar.

—¿Han visto a Darien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Lo vi subir las escaleras —contestó Mina y continuó con su trabajo.

Serena caminó insegura de lo que hacía, sabía que debía disculparse, pensó en esperar a que él regrese, sin embargo continuó su camino, cuando llegaron, Michiru le había dicho cual era la habitación de su hermano, así que seguramente estaría en ese lugar. Al llegar, tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta y sin hacer ruido, la abrió, lo buscó con la mirada en toda la habitación pero no lo encontró, escuchó un ruido en el balcón y caminó hacia él, lo vio mirando fijamente al mar, evidentemente estaba concentrado pensando en algo, no tenía intención de invadir su privacidad pero la vista que tenía delante era realmente hermosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Quiso saber Darien al percatarse de su presencia.

—Lo… lo siento mucho —respondió apenada con un leve sonrojo—. Esta vista es maravillosa —agregó contemplando el atardecer.

—Lo es… transmite mucha tranquilidad —comentó.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mirando el horizonte.

—¿No deberías estar con Diamante en la cocina? —preguntó finalmente, dejando aparecer cierta amargura en su voz—. Después de todo vino hasta acá exclusivamente para verte.

—Vino por Michiru —aclaró—. Y, tienes razón debo regresar para ayudarlo, pero, primero quiero disculparme, no debimos comportarnos de esa manera en tu casa, seguramente ustedes siempre tienen todo en orden.

—Descuida, ustedes son nuestras invitadas y pueden hacer lo que deseen, no me debes ninguna disculpa —aseguró sin atreverse a mirarla—. Bajaré a ayudarlas después, sólo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, generalmente él no se comportaba de ese modo, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo era él en realidad, sólo de su continuo cambio de humor y comportamiento—. Si no quieres contestarme, lo entiendo.

—No sé cómo actuar frente a esto —dijo de repente cuando ella estaba por irse—. Puede ser que siempre tenga el control de todo, incluso el control sobre mis propios sentimientos, pero, en esta ocasión ni siquiera logro entenderme. Se supone que a mi edad, no debería sucederme y mucho menos con alguien como tú.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Sus palabras la confundieron, incluso él parecía confundido—. Si hice algo que…

—Todo el tiempo haces algo que me molesta, me incomoda ¿no lo entiendes? —gritó desesperado, y la enfrentó, se puso delante de ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—. Quiero dejar de sentir esto.

—Debo irme —intentó marcharse pero Darien no estaba dispuesto a soltarla—. Me estás haciendo daño —añadió con muchísimo temor.

Él vio el miedo en sus ojos, incluso el cuerpo de Serena tembló, Darien no quería asustarla y sin saber porqué se acercó a besarla, esperando calmar sus propios miedos. Ella al inicio se quedó estática, pero poco a poco todo su miedo empezó a desaparecer, sin estar segura de sus actos, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Darien para atraerlo más hacia ella.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Gracias :)

Sé que siempre publico los fines de semana, pero se los adelanté porque estaré fuera de la ciudad. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 9**

¿Sería posible sentirse tan bien? Se preguntó Darien mientras intentaba inmortalizar el momento, aquel instante de debilidad que él se encargaría de no volver a repetir. Poco a poco se separó de ella y al verla a los ojos supo que fue un grave error. No le dio tiempo a decir nada, salió de ahí sin dirigirle una palabra.

Serena se quedó quieta sin saber como reaccionar, hace mucho tiempo, ella había prometido no sentir nada por nadie, no podía permitirse sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, no se atrevía a ponerle nombre a esa cálida sensación que recorrió por su cuerpo hasta hace unos minutos y mucho menos que fuera Darien quien los provocaba. Ella lo había tratado un poco y era consciente que sería el peor error de su vida. Decidida a olvidarse de lo sucedido, salió de ahí, necesitaba regresar a la realidad y mantenerse alejada de Darien, aunque eso implique permanecer lejos de sus amigas. Regresó a la cocina en donde Diamante continuaba su labor.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó él al verla pensativa, ella se esforzó por sonreír y cambió el tema.

Los dos continuaron hablando de otras cosas mientras cocinaban.

—Michiru está por llegar —Les avisó Mina—. Zafiro nos llamó y dijo que venían de regreso.

—No se preocupen, ya tenemos todo listo —aseguró ella mientras se lavaba las manos.

Diamante no dejó de observarla, estaba convencido de que algo le había sucedido, estaba cambiada y se negaba a hablar de eso.

Minutos después, todos estaban reunidos en la sala esperando la llegada de Michiru, Zafiro y Hotaru, no tardaron en llegar y todos gritaron "Sorpresa", a pesar de saber lo que le esperaba, Michiru se mostró sorprendida, pero más que nada agradecida y feliz por estar con ellos.

Cada uno se acercó a abrazarla y a entregarle sus regalos. Darien se mantuvo alejado, observando todo lo que ocurría, no podía evitar ver a Serena y le dolió que ni siquiera se percatare de su presencia.

—Muchas gracias a todos —dijo Michiru muy emocionada—. Este es uno de los mejores días que he tenido.

Pasaron al comedor y todos felicitaron a Serena y Diamante, la comida estuvo exquisita y, entre charlas y risas el tiempo pasó volando, pusieron algo de música y se divirtieron durante horas.

En un momento y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Diamante le recordó a Serena que había quedado en dar un paseo por la playa, ella asintió y lo acompañó.

Ooooooo

Al estar pendiente de todo lo que hacía, Darien notó la ausencia de Serena, se negó a seguirla, y con mucha fuerza de voluntad se dirigió a su habitación, no pensaba molestarla ni nada, era mejor que cada quien continúe con su vida.

Al llegar a su recamara, tomó la botella que había llevado y empezó a beber.

—No puede volver a sucederme —Se dijo a si mismo sin poder evitar recordar a su antigua novia, la misma que lo había engañado de la peor manera, y que gracias a ella se prometió no volver a confiar en ninguna mujer y mucho menos enamorarse.

Ooooo

Serena miró impaciente el mar, aquella calma que sentía al verlo se esfumó, la imagen ya no le era agradable.

—Serena, tengo algo que decirte —Empezó Diamante un tanto nervioso.

—Claro, dime —Lo animó para que puedan marcharse enseguida.

—Te quiero mucho…

—También yo —dijo interrumpiéndolo—. Siempre te veré como un buen amigo —aseguró, ella sabía lo que iba a decirle pero no quería que él continuara.

—Claro, tu amigo —Diamante parecía enfadado aunque no quiso demostrarle—. Desde la tarde te veo cambiada, algo incómoda, quisiera saber el motivo.

—Nada importante, no estoy acostumbrada a rodearme de tanta gente, creo que es eso.

—En la mañana parecías feliz.

—Lo estaba, pero tengo un carácter un tanto cambiante —comentó mirando la luna—. Creo que será mejor regresar, se está haciendo tarde, seguramente Zafiro te estará esperando para que regresen a su hotel.

—Si, pensamos marcharnos temprano, así que supongo que aquí nos despedimos —Pensó que ir a buscarla había sido un grave error, no desistiría y lucharía por ella, pero por el momento era mejor seguir como su amigo.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —Preguntó y sorprendió a su amigo—. Es que Michiru regresará mañana en la noche y yo tengo algo que hacer allá, si no puedo ir con ustedes lo comprendo.

—No creo que haya problema, vendremos por ti temprano.

Ella se mostró agradecida y un poco más animada regresó a la casa, en donde, efectivamente, Zafiro los esperaba junto con Michiru, ellos se despidieron.

—¿Qué tanto hablabas con Diamante? —preguntó Michiru.

—Nada, sólo conversamos —contestó—. Será mejor ir a dormir.

—¿No esperamos a Lita?

—¿No está en casa? —cuestionó, Michiru negó—. Seguramente regresará pronto.

—Creo que fue a ver a la misma persona de la tarde.

0000000

Lita miró a su alrededor esperando que Seiya aparezca en cualquier momento, odiaba estar a solas en ese lugar, tenía miedo, no le gustaba la oscuridad.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Seiya cuando repentinamente apareció detrás de ella, asustándola.

—No vuelvas a asustarme de es modo —dijo con la respiración entrecortada—. Y, no, no hay novedad.

—¿Cuándo regresan?

—Mañana en la tarde salimos, puedo llevarla al lugar al que me digas en la mañana, después tu te encargarás de ella y no quiero que me involucres.

—Está bien, ya verás como ella accede a irse conmigo y todo cambiará para bien.

—Eso espero, así no tendrás que seguir ocultándote.

Lita se marchó de regreso a casa mientras que Seiya regresó a la casa en donde se estaba quedando. Estando solo, no pudo evitar recordar como conoció a Serena, cuando ella tenía doce años y él diecisiete.

 **Flashback.**

Serena caminaba de regreso a clase con un helado en la mano, estaba feliz porque acababa de recibir sus calificaciones y eran excelentes, sus padres les habían prometido darle un premio cuando llegara a casa. Caminaba tan distraída que no se do cuenta a donde iba hasta que chocó con alguien.

—Oh, lo siento tanto —dijo al ver que su helado había quedado en la camisa de aquel joven.

—No te preocupes pequeña, no es nada grave —Le aseguró sonriendo—. ¿Puedo invitarte otro helado?

—No es necesario —Ella lo quedó mirando por largo tiempo, lo había visto a lo lejos infinidad de veces, siempre le pareció alguien guapo.

Seiya insistió tanto que ella terminó aceptando, poco a poco empezaron a ser amigos, él la visitaba seguido y ella estaba encantada por eso. Dos años después, él le había confesado sus sentimientos y le pidió ser su novia, ella por supuesto aceptó sin pensarlo y él le dio su primer beso, aquel, que un día le pareció inalcanzable.

 **Fin flashback.**

Oooooooo

Serena se acostó en su cama, últimamente sus recuerdos estaban presentes y ella no podía evitarlos.

 **Flashback.**

Poco a poco, ella empezó a notar ciertas cosas desconcertantes, el comportamiento de Seiya cambiaba constantemente, no era el mismo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, tal vez ella no lo veía siempre como era. Lidiar con su novio se volvió todo un reo, ella lo quería e hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse a su lado. Nunca habló abiertamente de su relación con sus amigas, ni siquiera con Amy con quien compartía una hermosa amistad. Aunque habló de ello con su prima, no fue por voluntad propia sino que ella los descubrió, así que no tuvo más opción y le contó todo, Rei prometió guardar el secreto y con el pasar del tiempo confió más en ella,.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Rei? —preguntó Serena al verla consumir droga.

—¿no es evidente? Deja de ser tan infantil y únete a mí.

Ella conocía a Rei y jamás pensó encontrarla en esa situación, era caprichosa, altanera, y muchos defectos más pero nunca una drogadicta ¿desde cuando sucedía se preguntó?

—Rei eso está mal, tienes que decirle a mis tíos para que puedan ayudarte.

—No diré nada y tú tampoco si no quieres que les cuente tu secreto —amenazó y luego empezó a reís—. Si no quieres perder a Seiya deberías hacer lo mismo que yo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? —cuestionó divertida—. Él es quien me está mostrando este nuevo mundo, si no lo ha hecho contigo es porque no le interesas tanto, además te cuento algo, él y yo nos conocíamos de antes.

—Eso es mentira —susurró desconcertada, su Seiya no podía hacer eso, no dijo nada más únicamente salió corriendo.

 **Fin flashback.**

Se negó a seguir pensando, ella necesitaba descansar, pero al volver a cerrar los ojos la imagen de Darien venía a su mente, era una nueva sensación la que recorría su cuerpo, el miedo la invadió e inició a preparar su maleta.

Oooooooo

Apenas salió el sol, Serena se levantó y fue directo a la habitación de Amy le informó que necesitaba marcharse y le pidió que se lo dijera a los demás, Amy no estuvo de acuerdo con su comportamiento pero al no tener opción le permitió marcharse.

Serena bajó con su pequeña maleta y en la puerta se encontró con Darien quien al verla quiso ignorarla pero se decidió por preguntarle.

—¿Te marchas?

—Sí, dejé un asunto pendiente y tengo que regresar, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad —contestó y pasó a su lado para marcharse, él le tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

—Es muy descortés marcharte sin avisar, parece que escapas de algo o de alguien.

—No escapo de nada, estoy segura que Michiru y Hotaru me comprenderán —aseguró y se soltó de su agarre—. No se preocupe señor Chiba que este será el último desplante que le hago —concluyó y sin volver a mirarlo se marchó.

En la entrada de la casa ya la esperaban Zafiro y Diamante en el auto. Ella los saludó y se marchó con ellos. Darien vio alejarse y apretó fuertemente los puños.

—Espero que sea la última vez que apareces en mi vida —comentó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Oooooo

Serena contemplaba el paisaje, e sentía mal por marcharse de esa manera, pero no se arrepentía, lo que empezaba a sentir por Darien realmente la asustaba, no se sentía preparada para iniciar nada nuevo, menos… era mejor olvidarlo, su vida seguía y ella estaba convencida de que jamás volvería a enamorarse, porque no confiaba lo suficiente en las personas como para permitirles quedarse en su vida.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó Zafiro, llamando la atención de Diamante y Serena. Habían salido temprano—. Podemos detenernos en cualquier sitio.

—Yo … lo siento, no tengo hambre —dijo Serena tímidamente, lo cierto era que se había olvidado de llevar dinero.

—A mi si me gustaría comer algo —contestó Diamante y miró a su amiga—. Debes alimentarte mejor.

—Podemos comprar algo para llevar —propuso Zafiro—. Así no perderemos tiempo.

Serena les contó su inconveniente y ellos le aseguraron que la estaban invitando, ella al inicio se rehusó pero terminó aceptando su ayuda.

Ooooo

Seiya estaba furioso, caminó de un lado a otro de su habitación, él había salido temprano para hablar con Lita y terminar de coordinar sus planes, sin embargo, no esperó ver como Serena se subí a un auto con una maleta y mucho menos darse cuenta la forma en que su amigo la veía. Había pasado tiempo, pero él todavía no estaba listo para dejarla ir.

 **Flashback.**

Seiya vio a Serena pasar a su lado, corría y podría asegurar que estaba llorando. No comprendía que pudo haber sucedido y decidió alcanzarla, no demoró en hacerlo.

—¿Qué sucede amor¿? —preguntó él al llegar y sujetarle de la mano.

—Déjame en paz —gritó ella y se alejó de él—. No vuelvas a buscarme.

—No sé que te pasa Serena pero creo que has perdido el juicio —contestó enojado—. Nunc voy a dejarte. Lo nuestro no termina hoy ni nunca.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Que seas mía, completamente mía —La besó inesperadamente con mucha fuerza, ella al inicio quiso soltarse y luego desistió—. He esperado mucho tiempo por ti.

—Dijiste que apenas era una niña.

—Ahora eres una hermosa joven y creo que es el momento de que nuestra relación avance al siguiente nivel.

 **Fin flashback.**

OOOOOOOOOOO

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Sé que tal vez no estarán contentas por la reacción de Darien y Serena pero ellos no pueden empezar una relación de inmediato, ambos tienen mucho por delante y todavía no es el momento.

Lorena: espero te recuperes pronto de tu caída.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Gracias :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 10**

Al llegar a su departamento, Serena corre a su habitación y se dispone a descansar. Pero, al cerrar los ojos no puede evitar ver el rostro de Darien, quería olvidar aquel beso pero le parecía imposible ¿cómo fue posible que ella permitiera eso? Ni siquiera le caía bien, se molestó consigo mismo por haberlo permitido. Revisó su teléfono que hasta el momento se había mantenido apagado. Tenía varios mensajes y llamadas de Michiru, además de otro número que ella no conocía. En ese instante, su celular empezó a sonar, dudó en contestar pero finalmente lo hizo.

—¡Te he extrañado, Serena! —Le dijeron y ella de inmediato reconoció la voz.

—¿Seiya? —preguntó en un susurro, no esperaba volver a hablar con él.

—Veo que me recuerdas pequeña —dijo sonriendo—. No te has portado nada bien en mi ausencia, pero eso se solucionará muy pronto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—a que volverás a mi lado, te advertí que no podías escapar de mí ¿lo recuerdas?

Serena empezó a recordar lo sucedido hace tiempo.

 **Flashback.**

Serena caminaba rumbo a la escuela, aquel día no se encontró a Amy ya que ella estaba enferma y con su prima Rei obviamente no contada ya que decidió alejarse de ella. Su relación con Seiya ya no existía, al menos para ella, había decidido que era mejor alejarse, aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo.

—¿A dónde te diriges pequeña? —preguntó Seiya colocándose junto a ella.

—A clases, como siempre a esta hora —contestó sin muchos ánimos.

—Te diré que tus planes han cambiado, hoy vendrás conmigo —La sujetó con fuerza y la obligó a subirse a un auto que se detenía justo delante de ellos—. Deja de moverte y gritar sino quieres que te suceda algo malo —agregó para calmarla.

Ella sintió temor y se alejó lo más posible de él pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—No quiero verte —dijo Serena después de un largo silencio.

—Lo siento, pero eso no está en discusión, tenemos que hablar, déjame explicarte algunas cosas —pidió sonriendo—. TE aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

—Si en verdad me quieres, déjame asistir a mis clases y nos vemos en la tarde.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgarme, necesito que comprendas algunas cosas —Se acercó a ella y la abrazó—. No debes tener miedo, ¿soy tu novio, recuerdas? Jamás te lastimaría.

Ella se quedó quieta, esperando encontrar algún momento para escapar, se dio cuenta que el auto salía de la ciudad y se asustó. Él le dijo que tenía una casa a las afueras y que ahí conversarían tranquilos.

—Bienvenida a tu casa —dijo Seiya y la obligó a entrar.

Las otras personas que lo acompañaban se marcharon dejándolos solos.

—Seré breve, sé lo que Rei te dijo y sí, yo le vendo las drogas y hemos tenido uno que otro encuentro sexual, pero no te alarmes, ninguna relación seria, a la única que quiero es a ti, sólo me iba con ella mientras esperaba el momento q que te decidas a dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

—¿A cuántos más has metido en las drogas? —preguntó, quería alejar de su mente el otro tema.

—Eso no importa, es solo un negocio que dejaré si tu me lo pides.

—¿Si yo te lo pido?

—Por supuesto, quiero estar a tu lado —aseguró y comenzó a besarla—. Te necesito conmigo, por favor no me hagas esperar más.

—No estoy preparada, pero si en verdad me quieres, déjame ir, te juro que no diré nada a nadie —prometió.

—Claro que no lo dirás, de lo contrario tu querida familia y amigos, morirán —contestó sin inmutarse—. Eres una chica lista y seguro guardarás nuestro secreto.

—Quiero que terminemos —Le dijo con seguridad aunque estaba temblando de miedo.

—Imposible, tú eres mía y lo serás siempre.

En un impulso ella lo golpeó y corrió pero de inmediato fue alcanzada.

—Nunca podrás escapar de mí —aseguró Seiya y la llevó a su habitación—. Pórtate bien sino quieres que te haga daño.

—No serías capaz. —musitó mas para convencerse ella.

—No, pero creo que no esperaré más, nuestra relación se consolidará ahora.

Ella lo miró con temor, pero al ver los ojos de su novio supo que no tendría escapatoria, él estaba decidido y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

—No te resistas o será peor —advirtió Seiya y Serena cerró los ojos, deseo poder desmayarse pero le fue imposible.

 **Fin flashback.**

 **—** Nos veremos pronto —dijo Seiya antes de cortar la comunicación.

Serena se quedó en shock, hace mucho que no recordaba aquel día, ese primer día que marcó el inicio de la peor etapa de su vida. Lloró desesperadamente, por miedo, por rabia, tenía muchos sentimientos que deseaba poder desechar.

Oooooo

Darien miraba al mar desde su habitación, todo parecía tranquilo ya que sus hermanas y sus invitadas salieron a dar un paseo antes de marcharse. Amy fue quien les comunicó que Serena se había marchado y les explicó sus motivos, aunque él estaba convencido que se había marchado por su culpa. Eso le dolió pero no le dio importancia, él no iba a permitir que nada vuelva a afectarlo como había sucedido antes.

 **Flashback.**

Él miraba asombrado a la hermosa chica que tenia l frente suyo, desde el primer día que entró en la universidad se había fijado en ella e hizo lo imposible por acercarse, con un poco de ayuda lo consiguió, salieron algunas ocasiones , pero no tenían un noviazgo formal hasta el día que terminaron sus carreras. Poco a poco, su relación se afianzó, él no quería presentársela a su familia hasta que no estuviera segura de que ella era con quien iba a casarse, ella nunca le presionó para que lo hiciera ya que en lo único que pensaba era en su carrera, estudio medicina y quería convertirse en la mejor doctora del país.

—Te amo tanto —Le dijo Darien y ella sonrió complacida por sus palabras.

A ella siempre le gustó ser el centro de atención, era consciente de que ser inteligente y hermosa le daría la opción de elegir a alguien digno de ella, siempre pensó que él era el indicado, pero no estaba preparada para una relación sería, así que salía de vez en cuando con otras personas.

—Hay algo que debo decirte —comentó de pronto, quería a Darien pero no lo suficiente para decirle que lo amaba.

—También quiero proponerte algo —contestó, tenía preparado un anillo de compromiso que él aseguraba que iba a aceptarlo—. Pero, habla tu primera.

—Estoy embarazada —informó sin ánimo.

Él no pudo estar más que feliz, creyó que formaría un hogar con la mujer que amaba y eso era su gran sueño, hasta que escuchó lo que ella continuó diciendo.

—No pienso tenerlo, arruinaría mis planes.

—Pero…

—Tú no tienes derecho a intervenir, es mi cuerpo y he tomado una decisión.

—También es mi hijo —Él pensaba hacer todo lo posible por disuadirla.

—No por mucho tiempo, además , apenas me deshaga de eso pienso marcharme, tengo una increíble propuesta en el extranjero, este es el adiós, Darien.

Él empezó a gritar y armó un escándalo en casa de ella, minutos después llegaron unas personas que él no conocían y lo sacaron de ahí. Resolvió que dejarla descansar sería apropiado, pero al día siguiente cuando regresó , la casa estaba vacía.

 **Fin flashback.**

Darien rompió el vaso que sostenía en su mano y se obligó a olvidarlo, tenia que seguir con su vida, hace mucho tiempo que había resuelto no confiar en las mujeres, excepto en su familia, él adoraba a Michiru, pero cuando supo que quedó embarazada y abortó nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Oooooooooo

Al siguiente día, cuando Serena despertó salió de su habitación y se encontró con Amy, quiso contarle todo pero ella le recordó que iban a llegar tarde, así que con poco ánima, regresó a bañarse y cambiarse, no le dio tiempo a desayunar y se fueron.

—Creo que deberíamos mudarnos —comentó Serena antes de llegar a la universidad.

—¿Por qué? es muy cómodo el departamento y nos queda cerca —contestó Amy.

—No me siento segura ahí, además ... —Se detuvo, no sabía que decir—. Hablamos en la noche, tengo mucho que contarte y espero entiendas mi posición.

—Claro, amiga, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites —dijo antes de marcharse corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases.

Michiru se acercó a ella y le cuestionó por haberla dejado abandonada, además le contó que sus padres habían regresado aquella mañana. Diamante y Zafiro también se les acercaron y empezaron a platicar aunque Serena no dejaba de pensar en aquella llamada.

Oooooooo

Andrew entró a la oficina de su amigo sonriente, quería contarle el magnífico fin de semana que pasó junto a una de sus conquistas, pero Darien no estaba dispuso a escucharlo y lo sacó de ahí para que fuera a trabajar.

Estaba agradecido por el regreso de sus padres ya que así no tendía porque volver a ver a Serena, decidió que estaría en su casa solo para dormir, se levantaría temprano y llegaría muy tarde, además consideró que quizá lo mejor sería irse a su propio departamento, no consideró buscar una casa porque él no necesitaba tanto espacio, vivía solo y estaba seguro de que así seguiría por toda su vida.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Neherenia—. Espero no molestarte.

—No, mamá, jamás molestas, siempre serás bienvenida —aseguró y le pidió tomar asiento—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—A decir verdad, sólo vine para agradecerte por cuidar de tus hermanas, sé que no debimos obligarlos a convivir más y estoy muy agradecida porque la casa siga en pie.

—Te perdono, pero no vuelvan a irse, yo tengo mis propios planes y no quiero cambiarlos.

—¿Qué planes?

—Me mudaré.

Neherenia quiso averiguar el motivo pero Darrien tenía una reunión importante y tuvo que marcharse, se sintió culpable por haberlo dejado solo. Fue de inmediato a hablar con su esposo para juntos encontrar una solución.

Oooooo

Al terminar las clases, Serena no aceptó la invitación a la casa Chiba, adujo muchos cosas que resolver, no quiso que la acompañaran, debía aceptar que tenía miedo, por eso era su deber alejarse de todos, para que Seiya no pretenda lastimarlos, jamás se perdonaría que a cualquiera de ellos le suceda algo. Mientas caminaba, sintió que alguien la seguía, miró a su alrededor y no había muchas personas en la calle, se sintió aliviada al ver cerca su edificio y corrió hacia él.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —Alguien le pregunta y ella palideció, deseaba desaparecer de ese lugar.

ooooooooooooo

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Aquí conocen un poco más del pasado de los protagonistas, todavía quedan algunas partes que lo leeran más adelante.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 11**

"Serena" alguien la llamaba pero ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, se negaba a abrir los ojos, no quería regresar a lo que fue su vida cuando Seiya estaba en ella.

—Serena, por favor despierta —dijo aquella voz preocupada, eso la confundió, evidentemente esa no era la voz que tanto odiaba. Sin embargo, se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Decidió mantenerse quieta esperando que aquella persona se alejara, un terrible dolor de cabeza sintió de pronto.

—Esto duele —susurró, entonces su acompañante supo que estaba despierta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado Darien, ella abrió los ojos y no reconoció el lugar, aunque evidentemente estaba en un hospital.

—¿Qué sucedió? —cuestionó confundida, lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Seiya frente a ella.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—Si lo recordara no estaría preguntando —intentó levantarse pero todo empezó a dar vueltas y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Serena se esforzó por recordar, a pesar del dolor de cabeza algunas imágenes llegaron a su mente.

 **Flashback.**

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —Alguien le pregunta y ella palideció, deseo desaparecer de ese lugar.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Seiya muy sonriente acercarse, Pensó en recorrer la poca distancia que había para llegar a la puerta pero estaba segura que él la alcanzaría y para su mala suerte no había nadie cerca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Serena tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—Vine a visitar a mi novia ¿no te alegra verme? —Para ese momento ya estaba a su lado y la rodeo con su brazo—. No intentes correr o gritar. —Le advirtió él—. Ahora vamos a ir a un lugar en donde podamos hablar a solas.

—No pienso ir contigo —contestó decidida, nada ni nadie la obligaría a regresar a su lado—. Puedes matarme si así lo quieres pero no iré contigo —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo—. Suéltame —Trató de zafarse de su agarre.

—Vendrás ahora mismo.

—Ella ha dicho que no quiere acompañarte —dijo Darien a sus espaldas, Serena volvió a respirar más tranquila

—Aléjate de nosotros —contestó Seiya sujetando con más fuerza a Serena—. Mi novia y yo necesitamos hablar de nuestros problemas.

Darien miró a Serena, él nunca había escuchado sobre un novio y si tomaba en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba estaba seguro que ella no quería irse, sus ojos suplicantes se lo confirmaron y a pesar de no quererla cerca, no iba a permitir que se la llevara en contra de su voluntad.

—Suéltala, ella no quiere estar contigo y si es tu novia , deberías tratarla mejor —Se acercó más—. Ahora, déjala tranquila si no quieres tener problemas conmigo.

Seiya empujó a Serena quién al caer se golpeó con un piedra en la cabeza, antes de perder la conciencia vio como golpeaban a Darien.

 **Fin Flashback.**

—¿Te encuentras bien, Darien? Lo siento tanto —dijo rápidamente al recordar todo.

—Estoy perfectamente, sólo fue un golpe, la que me preocupa eres tú —contestó y se sentó junto a su cama—. ¿En verdad era tu novio?

—No, por supuesto que no, él es… —dejó de hablar, no tenía idea como decirlo—. No sé qué hacías por ahí, pero gracias por ayudarme.

—Salí del trabajo para dar una vuelta, la oficina me asfixiaba y entonces te vi, no parecías feliz con su presencia y creía que tenía que intervenir —respondió, la verdad es que no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, desde el sábado sólo recordaba el beso que le dio a Serena—. Él solo dio el primer golpe, en realidad no es rival para mí , pude quitármelo de encima pronto, pero cuando escuchó la sirena de un patrullero, salió corriendo. Y al verte inconciente lo primero que se ocurrió fue traerte al hospital.

—Gracias —dijo nuevamente y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

Darien no sabía qué hacer, no le gustó verla llorar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y la abrazó, ella se aferró con todos sus fuerzas.

Una enfermera entró y al verla despierta fue a llamar al médico para que la revise. Cuando el doctor entró, Darien tuvo que salir, no tuvo que esperar mucho,

—Necesita descansar —Le advirtió la enfermera—. En un par de horas podrá salir del hospital. Así que evite que su novia vuelva llorar.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras, Serena lo miró esperando una explicación.

—Ellos dijeron que no podía quedarme contigo si no era un familiar, cuando me preguntó si era tu hermano, la idea no me agradó así que no tuve más opción que decir que era tu novio —contestó rápidamente.

Él no pensó ni un momento en dejarla sola, además se ofendió cuando insinuaron que podía ser su hermanita ¿quién podría creer eso? Pero fue peor cuando le dijo que era su novio ya que la enfermera no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuera un criminal, evidentemente él era mayor que ella pero no era algo imposible y obviamente jamás se aprovecharía de Serena.

—Supongo que no tuviste tiempo de llamar a Michiru ni a ninguna de mis amigas —dijo ella nerviosa, la idea no le molestaba e incluso se lo agradecía, aunque la situación no dejaba de ser incómoda.

—No lo pensé ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? —contestó un poco molesto, no quería que ella pensara que lo hizo intencionalmente para quedarse a su lado.

Ooooooooo

Seiya caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, estaba frustrado, había perdido su gran oportunidad, solo esperaba que Serena no haya ido a la policía. Hacía ya muchos meses que había escapado de la prisión y con ayuda de sus jefes logró hacerse pasar por muerto. No tenía comunicación con su familia, excepto con Lita. Continuaba con su trabajo y gracias a eso podía pagar los lujos que se daba, aunque debía mantenerse oculto, él sabía los beneficios de tener dinero y los estaba aprovechando.

—Pronto regresarás —Se prometió mientras recordaba parte de su pasado.

 **Flashback.**

Los ruegos de Serena se escuchaba por toda la casa, él había salido de la habitación para comer algo mientras ella se calmaba. Horas después regresó y la vio en un rincón.

—Ven aquí, Serena —pidió tranquilamente.

Ella lo escuchó pero se negó a obedecer, entonces él se acercó y la obligó a incorporarse, la llevó arrastrándola a la cama.

—Debes saber que obedecerme es lo mejor, no te haré daño mientras tú seas buena.

—Ya me has hecho daño —susurró sin poder sacar de su mente la imagen de Seiya sobre ella, besándola, tocándola y obligándola a entregarse a él.

—No, pequeña, todavía no he hecho nada, así que te diré lo que sucederá ¿aprecias a tu familia? —ella asintió—. ¿Y a tus amigos? —ella volvió a asentir—. Entonces sabes que si dices algo de esto, ellos morirán.

—No, por favor, no les hagas nada, te juro que nadie se enterará, yo sólo quiero irme y olvidarme de esto —aseguró, jamás haría algo para poner en peligro a las personas que amaba.

—Ahí te equivocas, no es algo que olvidarás, tú y yo seguiremos siendo novios, hasta que yo lo desee, y te aseguro que te deseo ahora más que antes —Se acercó a besarla, ella únicamente cerró los ojos—. Así que debe quedar claro, que tú volverás aquí cuando yo te lo pida y ya saber para qué, no me conformaré con unos simples besos.

Serena solo asintió, sabía que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, su familia estaba en peligro, seguramente él le advirtió que tendría a alguien siguiéndola para asegurarse que no diga nada.

En una ocasión ella caminó directo a la estación de policía, pero antes de entrar recibió un mensaje de Seiya con una foto adjunta, era de su familia, entonces supo que si entraba y decía algo, él acabaría con ellos y no podía permitirlo.

 **Fin flashback.**

 **Ooooo**

Darien llevó de regresó a su departamento a Serena, ella trataba de ocultarse pero él vio que lloraba, tenía miedo, estaba sufriendo y él no tenía idea de que hacer para ayudarla, ella no le había contado nada y él respetaba su silencio, aunque se moría de ganas por saber que le había sucedido.

—Llegamos —Le dijo a ella mientras estacionaba el auto—. Creo que debes descansar.

—Lo haré gracias —Estaba por bajarse pero de pronto se detuvo—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Claro.

—No le cuentas nada a nadie —suplicó y él solo asintió—. A cambio de eso, te prometo no volver a acercarme a tus hermanas, creo que tienes razón, ellas no deben estar cerca de mí.

Darien se quedó sorprendido, no esperaba escucharla decir eso, su comportamiento era extraño pero antes que lograra replicar ella se marchó musitando un débil "adiós".

Él quiso seguirla pero no lo hizo, el día anterior había pensado en eso, y no podía cambiar de opinión, lo más seguro era mantenerse alejado.

Ooooo

Cuando Amy vio a Serena entrar se sintió aliviada, había intentado comunicarse con ella y no lo consiguió, al ver el semblante sombrío de su amiga se acercó a abrazarla.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Amy, yo… yo tengo que contarte algo —dijo y empezó a llorar.

Amy la consoló y esperó pacientemente a que se calmara, luego subió con ella a su habitación y empezaron a hablar. Serena le contó lo sucedido con Seiya, desde que se conocieron hasta su último encuentro. Amy la miró horrorizada por todo lo que había pasado su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente, no se dieron a que hora se quedaron dormidas.

Ooooo

Al día siguiente, Amy se levantó temprano, ahora entendía lo que le sucedió a Serena cuando Lita habló de su primo y ella tenía que asegurarse si Lita le daba información a él, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Serena vuelva a pasar por todo eso.

—¿Qué haces levantada? —preguntó Amy al ver a Serena guardando sus cuadernos.

—Se supone que a esta hora siempre vamos a clases —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Pero, necesitas descansar…

—No puedo quedarme aquí, entiéndelo, necesito distraerme, seguir con mi vida, si me quedo, terminaré volviéndome loca, necesito salir, no quedarme y tener más pesadillas —explicó rápidamente—. Además, creo que debemos buscar otro lugar para mudarnos.

—Tienes razón, debemos empezar a buscar otro sitio, en la tarde paso por ti y con nuestros amigos iremos a buscar,

—Nadie tiene que enterarse ¿recuerdas?

—Tienes razón, yo… de todos modos iremos juntas a todas partes, así me sentiré más tranquila.

—No puedes convertirte en mi sombra.

Salieron del departamento y no pudieron evitar ver a todos lados por si alguien aparecía y rápidamente llegaron a la universidad.

—No es necesario que me acompañes a la puerta del salón —dijo Serena, no correré peligro dentro de la universidad.

—¿Por qué deberías correr peligro? —pregunto Michiru al llegar a su lado, había alcanzado a escuchar la última parte, además el semblante de ambas parecía temeroso—. Respondan por favor.

Serena intentó inventar una excusa pero al percatarse de la presencia de Darien se sorprendió.

—Darien puedes irte, tengo que hablar con mis amigas —Le dijo Michiru, en la mañana su hermana le había insistido en acompañarla y no entendía el motivo, pensó que se había ido pero ya veía que no—. No tienes porque seguirme a todos lados.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme que entres a clases —contestó indiferente sin dejar de mirarlas.

Cuando Michiru iba a replicar, Amy se adelantó a saludarlo, le sonrió y le dijo "gracias". Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso. Serena le había contado que él la salvo y ella iba a estar eternamente agradecida ya que la consideraba como su hermana.

Darien entendió el motivo de su agradecimiento y le sonrió. Luego vio a Serena quien un poco temerosa se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla y le susurró un agradecimiento.

—¿Me pueden explicar que sucede? —preguntó Michiru confundida.

OOOOOOOOO

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

He publicado antes porque Sandra Marlen me ha dicho que fue su cumpleaños y que como regalo quería un capítulo, si lo hubiera leído antes, lo hubiera publicado antes, pero nunca es tarde. Felicidades, Sandra, ojalá te guste el capitulo.

El siguiente lo publicaré el domingo.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 12**

—¿Me pueden explicar que sucede? —preguntó Michiru confundida.

Serena no sabía que decirle, no quería mentir pero tampoco decirle la verdad, así que vio su reloj y gritó que no quería llegar tarde, se fue corriendo seguida por Michiru mientras que Amy se quedó hablando con Darien.

—Ella es un poco impulsiva, pero no pondrá en peligro a nadie —dijo Amy.

—Necesito saber en que peligro se encuentra —alegó Darien mientras a lo lejos veía como Serena y su hermana se alejaban—. No quiero que le suceda nada.

—¿Por qué, acaso te importa? —cuestionó mirándolo fijamente, él no sabía que decir ¿le importaba? Claro que así era, pero ¿por qué no podía apartarla de su mente?

—Me preocupa su cercanía con mis hermanas —contestó finalmente—. No quiero que estén en peligro.

Amy lo miró fijamente antes de añadir.

—Al menos no le hagas daño tú.

Y luego se marchó corriendo para ver si por algún milagro lograba llegar a tiempo a su primera clase.

ooooooooo

Serena se mantuvo distante durante el día, a pesar de la insistencia de Michiru ella no dijo nada, había decidido que no se convertiría en un peligro. Diamante también trató de hablar con ella pero sin ningún resultado, al terminar las clases salió corriendo para encontrarse con Amy a quien encontró platicando con Mina.

—Mina nos ayudará a encontrar un nuevo departamento —explicó Amy.

Serena no parecía muy convencida con esa idea ya que no quería que nadie sepa a donde iban y seguramente Mina se lo contaría a Lita a quién por cierto no veía.

—¿Y Lita? —preguntó Serena.

—Hoy no vino a clases, tenía una reunión familiar —contestó Mina—. Así que nosotras pasaremos la tarde buscando su nuevo hogar.

Al llegar a la puerta de la universidad, logró ver a Michiru, Diamante y Zafiro quienes la veían intrigados y en parte enojadas, ella quiso poder explicarles pero era más seguro mantenerlos lejos, se sorprendió al ver el auto de Darien, él bajó a abrirle la puerta a su hermana y antes de marcharse la miró directamente a ella por unos segundos.

—¿Está todo bien, Serena? —preguntó Amy al notar que estaba distraída—. ¿Has visto a alguien?

—No, sólo que… será mejor darnos prisa —contestó y empezó a caminar.

Ooooooo

Aunque a Seiya le hubiera gustado pasar todo el día siguiendo a Serena, no pudo hacerlo, tenía que trabajar, sus jefes habían hecho mucho por él y no podía simplemente dejar abandonado el trabajo, aunque, ser el ahijado del jefe tenía sus beneficios.

—¿Has decidido lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó Jedite—. Me refiero a la chica.

—La llevaré conmigo, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad —aseguró, él se había enamorado de Serena cuando era una niña y estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado, pero cuando finalmente la hizo suya se dio cuenta que ella no quería entregarse, se obsesionó por eso, por sentir el amor que antes le transmitía, quería que ella le rogara estar a su lado y que le jurara que solo lo amaría a él por el resto de su vida.

—Cuando la tengas, los enviaremos a otro país —aseguró su padrino—. Pero no tardes demasiado que no podemos arriesgarnos a que te encuentren aquí.

—Así lo haré.

Salió de aquella casa y se trasladó al lugar en donde vivía su prima. Ella parecía estar indecisa en ayudarlo y eso era algo que él no podía permitir.

—Sólo quiero que la lleves al lugar en donde estaré esperando —gritó Seiya molesto.

—Me aseguras que no le harás daño, ella parece tenerte miedo —contestó insegura, sabía a que se dedicaba su primo y lo que sucedió con él, pero de niños solían ser muy unidos y al inicio eso la convenció para ayudarlo, sin embargo, a veces se comportaba como un completo animal y se salía de control, una ocasión la golpeó así que prometió ayudarlo para que la dejara en paz.

No conocía toda la historia de Seiya y Serena pero él le mostró fotos, en las cuales ella parecía tan feliz por estar a su lado, que por un momento creyó que sería lo mejor.

—Sólo parece temerosa porque piensa que estoy muerto, por nada más, ella estará feliz cuando me tenga nuevamente a su lado.

—Está bien, pero al menos espera que pase unos días, no creo que confíe mucho en mí.

—Un par de semanas es mi límite —dijo antes de marcharse—. Mientras tanto no la pierdas de vista.

Ooooo

Darien almorzó en casa de sus padres, junto con Michiru y Hotaru, les comunicó su deseo por mudarse y les aseguró que ya tenía un lugar al cual hacerlo.

—Ya me extrañaba que fueras por mí a la universidad —dijo Michiru—. Sólo querías asegurarte que estuviera aquí para hacer tu anuncio.

—No fue solo por eso —contestó y se negó a decir en voz alta que quería ver a Serena aunque sea de lejos.

—¿Por qué no invitaste a Serena? —preguntó de pronto Hotaru, lo que llamó la atención de todos—. La última semana estuvo por aquí todos los días.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras —intervino Neherenia—. Quiero agradecer lo mucho que hizo por ustedes durante nuestra ausencia.

—Lo invitaré a cenar mañana, pero no creo que Darien esté interesado en verla ya que será su cena de despedida, aunque se vaya a vivir a pocos metros —dijo Michiru.

—De seguro a él no le importará ¿verdad cariño?

—No, mamá, no me importa —contestó con reticencia.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Darien regresó a su oficina, afortunadamente Andrew ya estaba ahí, necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

—Quiero encargarte un nuevo trabajo —Le informó Darien.

—¿No lo estoy haciendo bien en la empresa? —preguntó él para molestarlo.

—Te ascenderé a un mejor empleo —aseguró—. Quiero que sigas a esta chica —Le entregó una foto de Serena—. Y te asegures que nada malo le suceda, eso sí, nadie tiene que enterarse.

—Así que quieres que sea una especie de guardaespaldas.

—Yo diría detective, porque quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre su ex novio.

Andrew lo miró esperando que en algún momento le dijera que era una broma o algo parecido. Pero es momento no llegó.

—¿Ella es la amiga de tu hermana de la que me has hablado antes? —preguntó Andrew riendo.

—Sí, no sé qué hay de gracioso en eso —Le dijo enfadado.

—¿Quieres que me encargue que ningún otro hombre se acerqué a ella? —cuestionó bromeando—. Aunque lo mejor sería que la cuidaras tu mismo.

—Ella me preocupa pero no por la manera que piensas, es solo que es cercana a mis hermanas —Trató de justificar su comportamiento.

—Sí, claro, como si no te conociera, aunque a decir verdad, no parece un mal trabajo, esa chica está hermosa y si no te interesa quizá podría acercarme a ella y…

—Y, nada —Le interrumpió—. Sólo la cuidas y nada más, no te intereses en ella, ni siquiera piensas en ella de esa manera —advirtió.

—Nunca lo haría con una chica que le gusta a mi amigo —aseguró—. Pero tú mismo has dicho que no la ves de esa forma.

—No lo hago, pero eso no quiere decir…

—En ese caso, no hay nada que se interponga, la vigilaré y si tengo la oportunidad seré muy cercano a ella, creo que hay tantas cosas que podría enseñarle.

—Jamás pasará, escúchame bien, Andrew, si quieres conservar mi amistad, jamás la verás como mujer —amenazó.

Oooooo

Con ayuda de Mina, recorrieron todos los departamentos disponibles de la ciudad y a pesar de que estaban bastante cansadas sabían que había valido la pena porque encontraron una que las encantó, lo malo, es que no podrían mudarse allá enseguida, tenían que esperar dos semanas.

—¿Están seguras que no quieren ver otro? —preguntó Mina—. Pensé que querían cambiarse enseguida.

—Dos semanas pasarán de prisa —contestó Serena y Amy asintió.

Por la tarde, regresaron al departamento para comunicarse con sus familias, sabían que sus padres no se negarían y como siempre las apoyarían.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, Serena? —preguntó Amy, a pesar de que sonreía no podía ver la luz que antes tenía en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, es un poco complicado, pero no debes preocuparte, estaremos bien —aseguró y luego recordó algo—. Tenía que comprar hojas para la impresora, ayer se terminaron.

—Voy por ellas —propuso Amy.

—No es necesario, quédate y sigue con tus tareas yo iré a comprar no me tardo —Antes que su amiga pueda replicar algo, se fue.

Todavía no oscurecía por lo que se sentía un poco más tranquila, de todos modos, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había nada inusual. Caminó hasta la librería y compró las hojas, cuando iba a salir alguien le habló.

—Se te ha caído esto —dijo aquella voz, ella levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre desconocido que le extendía sus llaves.

—Gracias —respondió y las tomó.

—Me parece haberte visto antes —comentó Andrew y ella negó con la cabeza—. Mi nombre es Andrew.

—Mucho gusto, tengo que irme —dijo ella y salió corriendo.

Él no parecía querer hacerle daño pero tampoco podía confiar en todas las personas que se atravesaban en su camino.

—Esto va a ser complicado ¿Por qué Darien no puede enamorarse de alguien más normal?—susurró Andrew y luego siguió su camino.

Oooooo

Al día siguiente, Darien nuevamente fue a dejar a Michiru esperando ver a Serena, y no se decepcionó ya que la vio llegar y su hermana tampoco lo defraudó cuando se acercó a saludarla. Cuando se dio cuenta que Amy lo observaba vio para otro lugar y cuando ella se fue se acercó.

—No creo que sea conveniente, ya sabes a tu hermano no le gusta verme en su casa —explicó Serena.

—No tengo inconvenientes en que vayas —aseguró Darien cuando estuvo a su lado—. Nuestros padres quieres agradecerte por tu ayuda.

—No es necesario.

En ese momento llegaron Zafiro y Diamante y se acercaron a saludarlas y a preguntarles por un trabajo que tenía pendiente. Darien observó todas las reacciones de Serena y, aunque les sonreía notó que estaba ausente y de vez en cuando miraba de un lado a otro como esperando que alguien apareciera, estaba por despedirse de ellos cuando se dio cuenta que Serena veía a un punto en específico y tembló levemente, él vio al mismo sitio y su mirada se fijó en quien se había hecho llamar el novio de Serena.

—Será mejor que entren o llegarán tarde —Les recomendó.

—Al que se le hace tarde para trabajar es a ti —replicó Michiru y se despidió de él. Al igual que Zafiro y Diamante mientras que Serena lo vio con ojos suplicantes.

—Tengo que hablar algo con Serena, luego los alcanzará —dijo y todos la vieron para asegurarse de que era cierto, ella asintió y a pesar de que a todos les pareció extraño se marcharon.

Serena al ver que se alejaba se acercó a Darien y lo abrazó.

—Por favor, no dejes que él me haga daño nuevamente —pidió y empezó a llorar.

No sabía porqué pero se sintió mejor al estar rodeada por los brazos de Darien, sabía que era incorrecto acercarse a él y menos con Seiya observando pero de algún modo que no entendía se sintió protegida.

—Nadie te lastimará mientras yo esté cerca —prometió y limpió sus lágrimas—. Ahora será mejor que vayas a clase.

—No creo que sea conveniente con él cerca.

—Lo harás y en la tarde vendré por ti y Michiru para llevarte a casa, ahí estarán bien y después de la cena tendremos una larga conversación.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, hay muchas cosas que debo saber y que tú tienes que aclarar.

—No debo ir, tienes razón, sólo traeré problemas a tu familia, no quiero que les pase nada —dijo sinceramente, ella los apreciaba.

—Estarán a salvo, me encargaré de eso, al menos por hoy no salgan de aquí mientras yo no esté cerca.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó confundida, no entendía los cambios de carácter que parecía tener Darien, un día decía una cosa y luego hacía otra, un día se comportaba como un caballero y luego como un verdadero idiota, un día decía que la quería y luego le pedía que se alejara, ese hombre la terminaría por volver loca.

—Porque me importas —contestó con convicción antes de besarla en la mejilla.

Ella se alejó un poco confundida y un poco impresionada por lo sinceras que parecían sus palabras, Darien la vio entrar a la universidad y luego dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Seiya, sea lo que sea que le haya hecho, él no permitiría que vuelva a suceder y la mirada fría y amenazante que le dirigió a Seiya le debió indicar eso ya que Seiya se marchó de inmediato.

OOOOOOOOO

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	13. Chapter 13

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 13**

Aún desconcertado por su propia actitud, Darien se dirigió a la empresa dispuesto a cumplir con su trabajo, siempre y cuando la imagen de Serena se aleje de su mente, lo cual no fue posible ya que Andrew lo esperaba ahí.

—¿Qué sucede, Andrew? Se supone que deberías vigilar a Serena —Le recordó mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

—He logrado averiguar algo muy importante.

—¿Tan pronto? —Su amigo asintió—. Eres mejor detective de lo que pensé.

—Es algo muy serio —aseguró, Darien le indicó que continúe—. Tú conoces toda mi vida y hay una parte de ella de la que no me siento orgulloso pero afortunadamente logré salir de ahí.

—Sé de lo que hablas, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con Serena?

—Cuando consumía drogas, conocí a muchas personas. El día de ayer cuando me acerqué a Serena, pude notar que se sentía nerviosa y un poco asustada, como si esperara que alguien la lastime, vi a nuestro alrededor y noté que alguien nos observaba, era Seiya Kou, él es ahijado de un narcotraficante y está demasiado involucrado en este negocio.

—El día que ayudé a Serena, ella mencionó su nombre ¿me estás diciendo que Serena es drogadicta o algo parecido?

—No, Serena parece una chica muy sana, pero si fueron novios y él la está persiguiendo, el motivo por el que están separados no lo sé, pero sí que él es muy peligroso —dijo finalmente antes de levantarse—. ¿Quieres que continúe cuidándola?

—Por supuesto, no permites que él se acerque —contestó con convicción, se despidió de su amigo.

Él pensó en su familia, en lo cerca que estaban de Serena, sin duda eso era un gran problema, en especial por la pequeña Hotaru, consideró la idea de alejarlas, pero lo desechó de inmediato ya que no quería hacer eso, así que su única alternativa era protegerlos a todos.

Oooooo

Michiru interrogó a Serena sobre la plática con su hermano, ella le aseguró que sólo habían hablado de la cena en su casa y que la convenció de ir. Diamante la miró con sospecha pero no dijo nada, no quería arruinar su amistad con Serena.

Uno de sus profesores no se presentó y tuvieron una hora libre, se dirigieron a la cafetería de la universidad para comer algo y hablar un poco.

—¿Te gustaría ir al cine después de clases? —Le preguntó Diamante.

—Tenemos tarea, además prometí ir a casa de Michiru —contestó Serena.

—¿Y si vemos una película en mi casa? Claro, después de terminar con nuestros trabajos —sugirió Michiru.

—Con gusto iré —dijo Zafiro y Diamante también se mostró de acuerdo.

—Será divertido —agregó Serena no muy convencida de sus palabras.

—¿Qué será divertido? —preguntó Lita apareciendo detrás de ellos—. Perdón, no quise interrumpir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Serena.

—Los vi y quise acercar a saludarlos, eso es todo. —Se encogió de hombros y añadió—. Si quieren que me vaya…

—En realidad los que tenemos que irnos, somos nosotros —contestó Diamante mirando el reloj—. Es algo tarde.

Oooooooo

Darien logró finalmente poner atención en su trabajo, no podía retrasar más sus asuntos pendientes, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no escuchó la puerta abrirse ni vio quien entró hasta que le hablaron.

—Darien, será posible que me pongas atención —Exigió Esmeralda impaciente.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó exasperado, no quería recibir molestias en especial no quería verla a ella—. Estoy ocupado.

—Necesito tu atención, va siendo hora de formalizar nuestra relación —dijo sonriente—. Nuestros padres estarán encantados, estoy haciendo muchos planes.

—No hay ninguna relación entre nosotros —contestó y regresó su vista a los papeles.

—Pero, Darien, yo te amo y sé que tú a mí, además estuvimos juntos y no puedes ignorarme, imagínate que dirían mis padres y hermanos al respecto —fingió escandalizarse.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió impacientándose—. Y, si no tienes más que decir, puedes retirarte, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y más hoy que tengo que regresar temprano a casa.

—¿Por qué, alguna ocasión especial?

—Una pequeña cena por… —Se quedó en silencio dándose cuenta de su error.

—¿Una cena? Oh ¿Es una cena para celebrar nuestro noviazgo? Estaré puntual ahí —Se apresuró a decir y salió corriendo?

Darien no hizo intentó de aclararle nada, no tenía tiempo de ir tras ella , además no pensó que hablara en serio sobre presentarse en una cena a la que evidentemente no ha sido invitada.

Ooooooo

Al salir de la universidad, Michiru y sus amigos pensaron en tomar un taxi para dirigirse a la mansión Chiba, esperaron mucho tiempo pero ninguno apareció.

—¡Hola, Michiru! —Saludo Andrew deteniéndose frente a ellos—. ¿Las llevo a algún lugar?

—Claro, Andrew, gracias —gritó emocionada Michiru y les presentó a sus amigos.

Serena lo había reconocido a pesar de que sólo lo había visto unos instantes.

Todos se subieron al auto de Andrew y en medio de la animada plática de Michiru con Andrew llegaron a la casa Chiba, en donde una emocionada Hotaru se acercó a saludarlos.

—Hotaru, deja a los amigos de tu hermana tranquilos —Le dijo Neherenia mientras aparecía por la puerta.

—Si, mamá —respondió ella.

Neherenia saludó a todos y los hizo sentirse cómodos en su casa, le agradeció a Serena por la ayuda que le dio a sus hijos la semana pasada.

Ellos no tenían mucha tarea por lo que terminaron rápidamente y luego se dedicaron a ver películas. Por un momento, Serena se olvidó de la existencia de peligro, pero fue abruptamente traída a la realidad cuando recibió un mensaje de Seiya "No me gusta que visites a esa familia" le había escrito y ella quiso correr para no ponerlos en peligro. Se levantó repentinamente y corrió a la entrada en donde chocó con alguien,

—Lo siento —dijo Serena en un susurro.

Michiru, Zafiro y Diamante ya se encontraban detrás de ella. Diamante estaba listo para defender Serena ante cualquier comentario de Darien, él se había dado cuenta que Serena se ponía nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca y eso no le gustaba.

—No te preocupes —contestó Darien.

Serena levantó la mirada y lo vio, o pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Espero no quieras marcharte ahora que he llegado —agregó Darien—. Tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió y regresó adentro a terminar de ver la película con sus amigos. Una hora después, Zafiro y Diamante se despidieron, los habían invitado a cenar pero ellos alegaron tener algo que hacer.

Michiru llevó a Serena a su habitación, quería mostrarle algo importante. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, todos se reunieron ahí, Serena por una extraña razón que ella todavía no comprendía se sintió cómoda, como si estuviera rodeada de su familia.

Oooooooo

Esmeralda estaba decidida a conseguir que Darien finalmente formalice su relación, todas sus amigas ya se habían casado y sólo faltaba ella, además, no quería esperar más, tenía treinta años y necesitaba hacerlo. Esa noche se vistió lo más provocativamente, necesitaba que Darien se diera cuenta cuanto podía desearla, además la situación de su familia requería un pronto matrimonio. Así que no dudó en presentarse para presionar a Darien y a su familia.

—Buenas noches —Saludó cortésmente a todos antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Darien y besarlo frente a todos.

Él se sorprendió y cuando reaccionó, rápidamente la apartó y se alejó de ella.

Serena los miró con atención y sin saber el motivo, sintió un dolor en el pecho y deseo marcharse de inmediato.

—¿Me puedes explicar que sucede? —preguntó el señor Chiba mirando a su hijo—. No nos avisaste de la presencia de Esmeralda.

—ES una sorpresa para anunciar nuestro compromiso —aseguró Esmeralda ante la sorpresa de todos.

—Creo que esto es una reunión familiar, tengo que irme —Se disculpó Serena y salió del comedor, Michiru se fue tras ella.

—Espera, le diré a Darien que te lleve a casa —pidió—. Hay una tormenta afuera.

—No es necesario, él está con su prometida, yo me iré en un taxi —Le sonrió y se despidió.

Ooooooo

—No, no hay ningún compromiso,, no sé porque ella dice eso, pero les aseguro que entre Esmeralda y yo no hay nada —explicó rápidamente mirando por la puerta por la que salió Serena—. No me quedaré a escuchar más mentiras de Esmeralda, con permiso.

Salió y encontró a Michiru sola, ella le explicó que Serena se marchó. Entonces él no dudó en ir a buscarla.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó Neherenia

—No tengo idea —dijo Michiru.

Ooooooo

Serena caminó bajo la lluvia esperando encontrar un taxi, pero no apareció.

—Que agradable sorpresa —comentó Seiya apareciendo detrás de ella—. Parece que el destino quiere juntarnos.

—Seiya —susurró con miedo, miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar a alguien.

—Esta vez tendrás que venir conmigo —aseguró y la tomó del brazo—. Regresarás a casa.

—No, por favor déjame ir..

—No pequeña, tienes que estar a mi lado —Empezó a caminar obligándola a seguirlo.

Ella lo mordió y como pudo corrió hacia la carretera, sabía que si esta vez él la llevaba,. Jamás podría escapar. Cuando vio un auto acercarse se lanzó contra él con la esperanza de encontrar alguna ayuda.

El auto se detuvo y Darien se sintió aliviado al encontrarla, pero al verla aterrada se preocupó, supo que algo estaba mal cuando vio a Seiya alejarse de ahí, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, así se quedaron unos minutos hasta que él pareció percatarse de la lluvia. La ayudó a subir al auto.

—No quiero ir a casa, Amy se preocuparía demasiado —dijo mientras temblaba, él le ofreció su abrigo—. Gracias.

—Te llevaré con Michiru.

—No, no sé cómo explicarle esto, sólo déjame en algún sitio cerca a mi departamento.

—De ninguna manera, tú y yo tenemos que hablar y eso será ahora mismo.

Él continuó conduciendo, se dirigió a su nuevo departamento, si ella no quería regresar a casa, él la cuidaría.

Ooooo

No tardaron mucho en llegar, Darien la guió hasta el departamento, ella no se opuso aunque le incomodaba estar cerca de él.

Darien le indicó una habitación, para que pueda bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, él no podía ofrecerle más que su propia ropa, una camiseta y pantalones deportivos que a ella le quedaron enormes.

Cuando ella salió, él le ofreció una taza de chocolate. Y juntos se sentaron en el sofá.

—Necesito que seas sincera conmigo y me cuentes todo lo de Seiya —comentó él sorprendiéndola —. Sé quien eso, pero necesito tener más información para poder cuidarte.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, yo ya he pensado en qué hacer.

—Por favor, confía en mí.

Ella había guardado todo eso para sí misma tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta a qué hora empezó a llorar y lo abrazó, necesitaba confiar en alguien y aunque parezca difícil de creer, él parecía el adecuado. Así que entre lágrimas, le contó un poco de lo que fue su relación con Seiya, el engaño de su prima y lo que su novio la obligó a hacer por medio de amenazas, no dio muchos detalles, pero él no necesitó escucharla, la apretó fuertemente y juró que no se le volvería a acercar. La vio tan joven y frágil que no quiso dejarla escapar, era alguien que no se merecía eso y él haría lo que fuera por tenerla a su lado.

Ooooooo

Darien la sostuvo en sus brazos por tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedó dormida, la llevó hasta su habitación y la acostó. Él regresó al sofá esperando aclarar sus ideas, deseaba encontrar una solución, tenía que llevar a Seiya a la cárcel y que pague por todo lo que hizo.

Serena durmió tranquila, sabía que estaba en un lugar seguro y que nadie podría lastimarla. Cuando abrió los ojos, se fijó en el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana, se levantó y salió en busca de Darien, quería hablar con él a pesar de saber que quizá no era el mejor momento. Salió de la habitación y lo encontró despierto, mirando fijamente por la ventana.

—Deberías regresar a la cama —comentó Darien sin regresar a verla.

—Deberías descansar, parece que no has dormido —respondió tímidamente mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito aclarar contigo algunas cosas —dijo un poco insegura—. Sobre lo que te conté anoche, yo no… te prometo que me alejaré de ustedes para que no estén en problemas.

—¿Crees que eso solucionarán las cosas?

—Eso espero, en ningún momento he querido lastimarlos, yo…

No pudo continuar ya que él la interrumpió.

—No quiero que te alejes, yo voy a protegerte —aseguró, la miró a los ojos y sonrió—. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte.

No tenía ninguna duda sobre lo que debía hacer, si ella se alejaba todo resultaría mal, pero si la mantenía cerca, quizá tenga una esperanza.

—Gracias, Darien, por querer ayudarme, pero este problemas es mío —No le gustó pensar en que algo podía sucederle.

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que no te quiero lejos? E intentado ser más considerado contigo, pero tú pareces querer correr lejos de mí, a pesar de verte a diario sigues distante.

—Yo no quiero que lastimen a nadie por mi culpa.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien me lastima? ¿acaso te importo tanto?

—Sí, me importas y mucho, no sé desde cuándo pero me acostumbrado tanto a tu presencia que no verte me resulta…

Se quedó en silencio, se dio cuenta que no debería haber hablado. Darien sonrió, se acercó a ella y la besó de manera tan dulce y suave, necesitaba tener cuidado, no quería asustarla pero sí demostrarle todo lo que empezaba a sentir por ella.

Serena le respondió de manera diferente, intensificando aquel beso, atrayéndolo hacia ella y abrazándola tan fuerte para no dejarlo escapar.

Cuando el aire empezó a faltarles, se separaron, ella se alejó avergonzada por su comportamiento mientras que él no dejaba de sonreía.

—Te quiero Serena, —dijo él mirándole a los ojos.

—Yo…. Yo… yo no….

—No tienes que responder nada, sólo permíteme estar cerca.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió luego de varios minutos que a él le parecieron horas—. Es por eso que debo mantenerte lejos.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Eres una persona importante para mí, yo no puedo hablar de amor pero si te aseguro que siento un cariño especial por ti, pero…

—Entonces no hay nada que decir, no me alejaré, eso tenlo por seguro —dijo y la abrazó.

OOOOOOOOO

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	14. Chapter 14

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 14**

Cuando Serena se despertó era ya muy tarde, si quería llegar a una de sus clases, tendría que darse prisa, aunque, si tenía en consideración que todavía tenía que ir a su departamento a cambiarse lo más seguro era que no llegaría a tiempo. Al levantarse, se vistió con la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior y buscó a Darien. Por unos instantes pensó que no lo encontraría, pero gratamente se sorprendió al verlo en la cocina.

—Buenos días, Darien —saludó tímidamente, él le indicó que se acercara y le mostró lo que había preparado—. No tenías porque molestarte.

—Ambos necesitamos alimentarnos, además, no es para tanto —contestó tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

—Pensé que te habrías ido al trabajo —comentó debido a la hora.

—Iré un poco más tarde, pero primero quiero hablar contigo, me parece que a esta hora ya no irás a clases —ella negó—. En ese caso ¿te importaría quedarte un poco más?

—Si tienes que decirme algo, me quedaré.

Serena estaba muy agradecida con él pero a la vez nerviosa, le inquietaba que le preguntara más cosas de su pasado. Comió despacio, a veces uno soltaba algún comentario pero nada más. Cuando terminaron, ella se ofreció a lavar los platos y aunque se tardó más de la cuenta, pronto se vio sentada en el sofá junto a Darien.

—Ayer me hablaste sobre lo que te sucedió y creo que puedo comprenderte más, no debí tratarte de la manera en que lo hice cuando te conocí —Ella lo miró insegura, no comprendía a donde quería llegar con eso—. Siento mucho mi comportamiento, jamás he querido lastimarte de ninguna manera.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, yo tampoco he sido muy dulce contigo.

—¿Te gustaría conocerme un poco más? —preguntó, consideró que ella tenía derecho a saber lo que sucedió en su pasado.

Serena se moría de ganas por saber más de Darien, sabía que acercarse más a él sería peligroso pero no podía evitarlo y si después de conocer la verdad aún la quería cerca, no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo. Así que después de mucho pensarlo, le respondió que le contara lo que él quisiera, sin embargo, lo que menos esperó fue saber sobre su pasado amoroso, le parecía increíble que su novia se haya comportado de esa manera, era evidente que él había estado enamorado y dispuesto a formar una familia con esa chica, esa idea la lastimó pero ignoró ese sentimiento, además, eso no había sucedido.

—Esa chica es una idiota sin corazón —dijo finalmente y lo abrazó—. No supo ver a la persona maravillosa que eres.

—¿Maravillosa?

—Claro, a veces puedes ser gruñón, insoportable, engreído, pero aún así eres maravilloso. Ella se perdió de una gran persona —concluyó.

—¿En serio soy todo eso que has dicho?

—A veces te comportas así —dijo restándole importancia—. Pero sólo creo que aparentas, de lo contrario, no te preocuparías por mí ni intentarías ayudarme.

Darien recordó todo lo que iba a decirle al respecto de ese tema.

—Si queremos detener a Seiya, debes denunciarlo —mencionó y ella palideció—. No le hará daño a nadie, te lo aseguro.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? —cuestionó tristemente.

—Porque él no lo sabrá, haremos esto con mucha discreción, créeme, nadie estará en peligro, tengo muchos contactos, ni siquiera es necesario que vayas a una comisaría, puedo venir alguien y tomar tu declaración.

Serena, consideró que era una buena opción, sin embargo, le avergonzaba y dolía tener que contarle todo a alguien más, las cosas que Seiya hizo con ella jamás las olvidaría.

—Se que estás asustado —continuó diciendo él—. Pero, no debes preocuparte, cuidaré de ti, cuando no pueda estar contigo, Andrew lo hará.

—¿Tu amigo?

—Sí, él estará siempre que lo necesites, no es necesario darle muchos detalles si no quieres, de todos modos no hará muchas preguntas.

—¿Por qué me ayudaría?

—Porque él conoció a Seiya y me dijo que era peligroso.

Al escuchar eso, Serena se puso alerta, no quería estar cerca de nadie que tuviera alguna relación con su ex novio.

—Andrew es buena persona y un gran amigo mío, no te hará daño ¿confías en mí?

—Si —contestó con certeza—. Gracias por todo lo que hacer por mí —añadió y lo beso castamente, Darien la recibió gustoso aunque se separó demasiado rápido.

—¿Sabes, Serena? Yo pensé que jamás volvería a sentir nada por nadie más, pero desde que estás en mi vida, todo ha cambiado, te quiero, eso ya te lo había dicho y me gustaría intentar tener una hermosa relación contigo.

—¿No te importa la diferencia de edad? —preguntó Serena al recordar que él lo había mencionado antes.

—¿Te importa a ti? —replicó con curiosidad.

—Contigo no me importa, de todos modos, eres muy atractivo pese al montón de años que tienes —aseguró sonriendo.

Darien le sonrió y se acerco más hasta quedar frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—No.

Oooooooooo

Amy buscó a Serena en la universidad, no le preocupaba el hecho de que se haya quedado en casa de Michiru ya que sabía que estaría segura. Pero, tenía que informarle el recado que le dejó su familia.

—Hola, Michiru —saludó educadamente, pensó que ahí estaría Serena, al no verla preguntó por ella.

Michiru se quedó sorprendida, ella misma estaba por ir a preguntar a Amy por su amiga.

—Ayer ella me dijo que dormiría en tu casa, asumo que vinieron juntos a la universidad —dijo Amy—. Tengo algo importante que decirle.

Michiru no sabía en donde estaba, había hablado con Darien y le aseguró que ella estaba bien, entonces si no regresó a su departamento quizá podría estar con su hermano, era algo que definitivamente iba a averiguar.

—Ella anda por aquí —contestó Michiru—. Le diré que luego te busque porque está un poco ocupada con un trabajo.

—Ok, tendré que esperar, pero dile que es algo importante.

Amy se fue nuevamente a su facultad, Diamante la vio alejarse y se acercó a su amiga.

—¿Te dijo por qué Serena no vino hoy? —preguntó impaciente, el no saber de Serena lo ponía nervioso.

—Sí, ella está bien, luego te contaré —respondió y empezó a caminar, no tenía nada que decir hasta no hablar con Darien y Serena.

Ooooooo

Por algún motivo, Darien jamás pensó que Serena le diría que no, estaba herido pero no quiso demostrarlo, esperó a que ella dijera algo.

—No estoy lista para tener una relación, no sé si algún día lo estaré —susurró ella triste—. Mi relación con Seiya me dejó destruida, lo siento mucho.

Darien la entendía, había pasado por cosas muy difíciles y todavía la estaban persiguiendo.

—Jamás te trataré como él —aseguró.

—Lo sé, tú no eres como él, pero yo estoy muy lastimada, no es justo para ti tener a alguien como yo, mereces a alguien mejor.

—No encontraré a alguien mejor —dijo con firmeza—. Te quiero a ti, pero no pienso presionarte, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

—Es lo que quiero, ser tu amiga, así no estarás en problemas —Él iba a responder que su ex novio no lastimaría a nadie así que jamás sería un problema, pero ella agregó otra cosa—. A mí no me preocupa tu edad, pero no quiero que tus amigos, familia o conocidos quieran criticarte por mi culpa, todavía soy menos de edad y a mis papá tampoco les haría gracia —A pesar de querer a sus padres, también tenía mucho que reprocharles.

—¿Cuándo cumplirás dieciocho años?

—El viernes de la próxima semana —contestó.

—Cuando los cumplas ¿crees que dejarás de preocuparte por eso? Lo cual repito a mí no me importa.

—Por supuesto.

Él sonrió satisfecho con su respuesta, iba a añadir algo más, pero su teléfono empezó a sonar, era su hermana y le preguntó directamente porque Serena no había ido a la universidad, no podía mentirle y dijo que estaba con él pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. Le prometió que hablarían más tarde y antes de que continúe con el interrogatorio le colgó.

—Le contaré la verdad a Michiru —dijo Serena y él se mostró de acuerdo—. Eres demasiado bueno y paciente conmigo.

Ella lo quedó mirando y de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente, se acercó a él y cerca de sus labios le susurró "este será nuestro último beso" y antes de que él pudiera replicar algo lo besó.

A pesar de que Darien apenas la escuchó, si entendió lo que le dijo y al saber que sería el último, decidió aprovecharlo al máximo, no estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella a menos que sea necesario.

Ooooooo

Lita percibía que Amy desde hace días la miraba diferente, como si quisiera hablar con ella de algo importante o la estuviera vigilando, además, evadía cualquier pregunta referente a Serena, lo cual era un mal indicio, se arrepintió de alguna vez haber mencionado que Seiya era su primo.

—¿Ya lograste hablar con Serena? —preguntó Mina de repente al ver que su profesos se marchaba.

—No, lo hará más tarde o en la noche —contestó Amy mientras recogía sus cosas.

Amy le tenía mucha confianza a Mina y siempre le contaba todo, pero debía recordar decirle que algunas cosas no las comente en frente de otras personas,

—No te vi llegar con ella hoy —mencionó Lita para llamar su atención.

—Ella se quedó en casa de una amiga —dijo Amy y luego le preguntó a Mina sobre la tarea que dejó el profesor.

Mina le explicó todo lo que ella le preguntaba por lo que Lita no pudo hacer más preguntas.

Oooooooo

Al separarse, Serena estaba muy sonrojada pero feliz por lo que Darien le hacía sentir mientras que él estaba más desconcertado con su comportamiento, pero jamás se quejaría de los besos que recibía.

—Ya que seremos amigos, no puedes besarme —dijo Serena muy segura de si misma—. Así que ese fue el último.

Él pensó en algunos argumentos, pero no encontró ninguno que lo ayudase, después de todo ella tenía razón y serían únicamente amigos.

—Si eso es lo que quieres… —dijo y ella asintió—. Así será, así que amiga permíteme llevarte a tu departamento.

—¿Me estás echando?

—No, pero imagino que quieres cambiarte de ropa, además Michiru llegará pronto y estoy seguro que quieres descansar antes de su interrogatorio.

Serena lo pensó y estuvo de acuerdo, en el camino hablaron de otras cosas, ella le iba preguntando acerca de todas sus cosas favoritas, ella también terminaba respondiéndolas y se asombraron de que tenían muchas cosas en común.

El camino les pareció demasiado corto ya que pronto se vieron frente al edificio en donde ella vivía, Darien la acompañó hasta su departamento y se despidió de ella en la puerta, de esa manera se aseguraba que estaría a salvo.

Oooooooo

Darien sabía que su hermano lo buscaría por lo que no regresó a su departamento sino se fue a la empresa, necesitaba ponerse al corriente del trabajo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar ahí a su madre, esperándolo.

—Llevo dos horas aquí —dijo ella cuando lo vio entrar.

-—Seguro te habrán dicho que no estaba en la oficina —replicó y la saludó para luego irse a su asiento.

—¿En dónde has estado? —cuestionó Neherenia con mucho interés.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente? —preguntó, conocía bien a su madre y sabía que buscaba una información específica.

—Hablar sobre Serena, claro. Ayer saliste y no regresaste —comentó impaciente, ella quería mucho a sus hijos y no le agradaba que le ocultaran nada.

—Fui a buscar a Serena y luego la llevé a casa, eso es todo.

—¿La quieres? —Quería ser directa para tener las respuestas que necesitaba—. Es muy joven para ti.

—Lo es, y sí, la quiero —No tenía porque negar algo que por supuesto ella ya sabía.

—Es casi una niña, podría traerte muchos problemas.

—La próxima semana cumplirá la mayoría de edad —contestó.

—aún así sigue siendo muy joven, en cambio, Esmeralda es…

—No me interesa Esmeralda —aseguró molesto, no entendía porque su mamá le hablaba de ella—. Ayer te dije que nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación.

Neherenia sonrió ante la actitud de su hijo, se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a abrazarlo.

—Jamás pensé verte enamorado otra vez —dijo feliz y lo besó en la mejilla—. Serena es una niña maravillosa.

—¿Me estás dando tu aprobación?

—Como si la necesitaras —agregó ella y regresó a su silla—. Sé qué harías cualquier cosa para defenderla sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión.

Siguieron platicando un poco más, Darien estuvo más tranquilo.

Oooooooo

Por la noche, Amy le contó a Serena que sus padres llegarían el viernes y se quedarían con ellas el fin de semana, Serena quiso hacer algo para evitarlo pero le fue imposible, no odiaba a sus padres, sólo que después de lo que pasó le gustaba más tenerlos lejos para evitar algún enfrentamiento.

Para su decepción, el viernes no tardó en llegar y antes de salir de su última clase estaba muy nerviosa e impaciente. Michiru lo notó y no quiso agobiarla, así que no insistió con su interrogatorio, de algún modo, Serena y su hermano se habían puesto de acuerdo para no decirle nada o eso es lo que pensaban, porque con tantas preguntas no obtuvo nada.

—¿Te gustaría ir al cine? —Le preguntó Diamante a Serena.

—Lo siento pero mis padres vienen a visitarme y tendré que estar con ellos todo el fin de semana.

Ella salió para encontrarse con Amy, su amiga le había prometido no dejarla sola con sus padres, al inicio Amy no entendió el motivo, por lo que Serena tuvo que contarle un poco más de lo sucedido con Seiya para comprenderla.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la universidad, vio a Amy pero en el instante que vio a la persona con la que hablaba supo que sería un horrible fin de semana.

—Rei —dijo mientras poco a poco se acercaba a ellas.

OOOOOOOOO

Les adelanté capítulo para celebrar el haber llegado a los 100 reviews, gracias por su apoyo.

Disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	15. Chapter 15

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 15**

Amy a lo lejos, vio a Serena caminar hacia ella, sabía que no sería nada fácil aquella situación, por lo que estaba dispuesta a no dejarla sola mientras duraba la visita.

—Hola, primita, te he extrañado mucho —dijo Rei y se acercó a abrazarla.

Serena instintivamente se alejó y la vio con cara de pocos amigos, no estaba dispuesta a fingir algo que no sentía y Rei la había lastimado.

—Supongo que todavía no olvidas el pequeño problema que tuvimos —comentó con falsa tristeza Rei mientras veía a Amy, no sabía si Serena le había contado a alguien.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Serena y antes de que pudiera contestar agregó— ¿Cuándo saliste del centro de rehabilitación?

Rei la fulminó con la mirada, quería golpearla de ser posible, no quería que nadie supiera nada de su pasado, Serena se había atrevido a comentar sobre su estadía en aquel lugar y era algo que ella no iba a permitir, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por lastimar a su prima.

Nadie dijo nada por varios minutos, hasta que una animada Michiru se acercó corriendo a Serena junto con Diamante y Zafiro.

—Darien me ha llamado y me ha pedido que te dijera algo —dijo Michiru sin poner atención a las demás personas.

—¿Quién es Darien? —preguntó Rei para llamar su atención.

Zafiro la observó y le sonrió amistosamente mientras que Diamante estaba más interesado en saber cuál era el mensaje que le iban a entregar a Serena.

—Serena, no seas maleducada, preséntame con tus amigos —añadió Rei y al ver que su prima no pensaba decir nada continuó—. Soy Rei Hino, prima de Serena, encantada de conocerlos.

Cada uno se presentó con ella, Amy vio que Serena empezaba a enfadarse y empezó a platicar con Rei, Zafiro y Diamante mientras Serena y Michiru se alejaban un poco para platicar.

—Me ha pedido que hoy en la noche, vayamos a cenar en su departamento —explicó Michiru muy sonriente—. Creo que me incluyó para que tú te sintieras más cómoda, lo que me lleva nuevamente a preguntar ¿qué pasa entre ustedes?

—No creo poder ir —contestó Serena sin apartar la vista de su prima—. Mi familia está aquí y se quedarán el fin de semana.

Michiru se fijó en Rei y en las miradas que ella les enviaba, dedujo que las primas tenían conflictos entre ellas aunque a decir verdad, supo que Rei no era buena persona, algo le decía que podía traerles problemas.

—Le diré a Darien que no estás segura de poder llegar, pero, si quieres escaparte de tu prima, estoy segura que ir a cenar será la mejor opción, si quieres voy contigo y les digo a tus papás que tenemos un trabajo muy importante que hacer —propuso no muy convencida ya que después de todo, Serena vivía lejos de casa y seguramente querría verlos.

—Si necesito algún pretexto para salir ¿podrías inventar algo para que Amy y yo salgamos? No me gustaría dejarla sola.

—Claro que sí —aseguró y al ver el auto de Andrew acercaron para despedirse de sus amigos.

Ooooooo

Serena, Rei y Amy caminaron de regreso al departamento en absoluto silencio, al llegar, se dieron cuenta que los padres de la rubia ya estaban ahí y se acercaron a saludarlos. El ambiente era un poco tenso, Serena no se sentía muy tranquila así que hizo todo lo posible por evitar conversar, sus padres habían cambiado con ella y eso le dolía, seguín preocupándose pero todo era diferente. Amy era la que contestaba la mayoría de preguntas que le hacían, hasta que Serena escuchó a su prima.

—Creo que Serena no nos ha contado sobre su nuevo novio —comentó Rei sonriente al ver como todos estaban atentos de sus palabras.

—¿Tienes novio, hija? —preguntó Ikuko molesta, no le agradaba esa idea, no quería más problemas.

Aunque no se lo dijo a Serena, ella supo de su relación con Seiya, al inicio no estaba segura, la veía distinta y más sonriente, no le preocupó que no le diga nada, luego Rei se había encargado de contarle todo a ella y a su esposo, incluso Seiya se presentó ante ellos sin que su hija se diera cuenta.

A los señores Tsukino les agradaba Seiya a pesar de ser un poco mayor para su hija, pero cuando notaron que ella cambiaba poco a poco, sospecharon que algo andaba mal, acudieron a Rei y ella les aseguró que no pasaba nada malo. Pero, cuando descubrieron que Rei consumía drogas, las cuales fueron proporcionadas por Seiya no supieron cómo actuar, Serena no quería hablar de nada y se distanciaba cada día más, así que no tuvieron más opción que escuchar todo lo que Rei sabía, les dijo que Serena también tenía problemas con las drogas pero que sabía ocultarlo muy bien, además le aseguró que desde hace mucho se acostaba con su novio y con otros hombres a cambio de dinero y que quería involucrarla a ella también. No dijeron nada ya que se enteraron de la muerte de Seiya y pensaron que todo acabaría ahí, no tenían confianza en su hija y tampoco querían preguntar al respecto, no querían escuchar que les confirmaran todo lo que Rei dijo y no se opusieron cuando Serena quiso mudarse, para ellos era mejor alejarse de su hija por un tiempo.

—No tengo novio —aseguró Serena—. No sé de dónde ha sacado esa idea mi prima, pero es mentira.

—¿Entonces quién es Darien? —preguntó Rei.

—El hermano de una amiga —contestó Amy de inmediato—. Está ayudando a Serena y Michiru con un trabajo y a mí a estudiar para un examen.

Nadie dijo más, Ikuko empezó a hablar de cómo Rei mejoraba cada día y de lo entusiasmada que estaba por quedarse con Serena.

—No, Rei no se quedará con nosotras —dijo Serena al instante—. Ella no puede vivir aquí.

—Ya lo hablamos con tus tíos y están de acuerdo en que viva en esta ciudad siempre que sea contigo, confían mucho en ti para cuidar de Rei —Esta vez fue Kenji quien habló—. Creemos que será lo mejor, allá no puede estar tranquila y piensa ingresar a la universidad el próximo año, ustedes pueden ayudarla, se lo debes —añadió, Serena no entendía porque le decían que le debía algo, jamás hizo nada en su contra, en cambio ella…

—Lo siento pero no, no la quiero aquí, por mí que se regrese a su casa o al centro de rehabilitación —dijo Serena y recibió una bofetada de su madre ante la sorpresa de todos.

—No creas que puedes hacer lo que quieres, nosotros queremos que ella esté contigo para que te vigile, no queremos que nos hagas perder nuestro dinero si no te dedicas a estudiar —Ikuko la miraba furiosa—. Te lo dijimos claramente, nada de novios, de amigos, sólo estudias y ya, no queremos más decepciones, Rei se quedará aquí ya que nosotros pagamos el arriendo, de lo contrario tú serás la que se vaya.

—La mitad la pagan mis padres —intervino Amy—. Aquí solo hay dos habitaciones.

—Puedes compartir tu cuarto con Serena y Rei se queda en el otro —dijo Kenji no muy seguro de lo que hacía, él adoraba a su hija y estaba casi convencido de que todas las acusaciones de Rei eran falsas, sin embargo, no se atrevía a hablar con ella, nunca antes los había decepcionado, entonces ¿por qué le era tan difícil contradecir a su esposa?

Amy pensó que Serena les había comentado sobre su traslado a otro departamento, evidentemente su amiga no habló con sus padres, pero Serena ya le había dado su parte de dinero para pagar ¿de dónde había sacado el dinero?

Serena no quiso decir más, las palabras de sus padres la desconcertaban y también la lastimaron, así que disimuladamente envió un mensaje a Michiru para que la saque de ahí, rogaba porque estuviera cerca, sentía ganas de llorar y no quería hacerlo frente a ellos.

Ooooooo

Después de un largo día de trabajo, Darien regresó a su departamento, quería ver a Serena así que se comunicó con su hermana para conseguirlo, ella le aseguró que haría todo lo posible por estar ahí pero todo dependía de los padres de Serena, pensó en presentarse y hablar con ellos, luego se dio cuenta que sería muy mala idea así que se decidió a esperar.

Cuando Michiru le dijo que Serena le pedía ir a recogerla se emocionó, a pesar de que no estarían solos la vería, pidió comida para cuatro ya que Amy y su hermana también estarían.

Esperó impaciente y cuando tocaron el timbre lo menos que esperaba fue ver a Serena con lágrimas en los ojos, la abrazó instintivamente y les permitió entrar. Todos se sentaron en la sala esperando que alguien hablara.

—Una discusión con sus padres —explicó Amy.

Serena no sabía que decir, Darien y Amy conocían la historia pero Michiru no entendería nada, ya había decidido contarle así que pensó que ese sería el mejor momento. Poco a poco empezó a hablar, no quería entrar en detalles y le contó lo que creyó necesario. Su amiga, la miró impactada, no sabía que decir ni hacer, sólo atinó a abrazarla.

—No comprendo la actitud de tus padres —comentó Darien pensativo.

—Deberías decirles la verdad y seguramente la enviarían lo más lejos posible —siguió Michiru.

—A mí me parece que saben algo, no sé, Serena, estuve observando y escuchando todo, dijeron que le debías algo a Rei y que los defraudaste ¿no crees que algo haya dicho ella? —cuestionó Amy, ella conocía a los padres de su amiga y nunca los vio comportarse de esa manera.

—Me hubieran preguntado, creo, es difícil para mí, pero tienes razón, tengo que hablar con ellos.

Nuevamente el silenció reinó el lugar, todos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Ooooooo

Rei estaba molesta, no podía permitir que Serena arruine su oportunidad de no regresar a casa, estaba cansada de estar encerrada, necesitaba hacer algo y urgentemente para poder alcanzar sus metas.

—Creo que debo contarles algo —dijo Rei fingiendo estar nerviosa—. Es sobre Serena.

-—Dínoslo por favor —pidió Ikuko.

—Seiya está vivo y está aquí con Serena —comentó con miedo, sus tíos se mostraron sorprendidos.

A Rei le pareció ver a Seiya, no podía estar segura pero ella sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que en verdad hubiera muerto, así que inventar algo de él le pareció sencillo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó con temor su tío, definitivamente tenía que hablar con su hija y ayudarla.

—Lo vi a lo lejos, afuera de la universidad, tengo miedo de que Serena esté con él, es peligroso, por eso insisto en quedarme para cuidarla —continuó Rei.

—Nos la llevaremos —dijo Kenji—. No podemos dejarlas en peligro.

—Ella no se irá, estoy segura que anda en algo muy malo, déjenme averiguarlo, yo la vigilaré, sólo hay que convencerla de que permita quedarme.

—Te quedarás, eso no está en discusión —aseguró Ikuko—. O se regresará con nosotros.

Kenji se limitó a escuchar lo que planeaban hacer ella, necesitaba llevarse a su hija y hablar en un lugar en donde ellas no puedan escucharlos.

Oooooo

Serena se decidió a disfrutar de la cena, aunque evidentemente no lo consiguió, estaba agradecida con sus amigos por cuidarla y les dedicó su mejor sonrisa. Amy le preguntó sobre el dinero para el nuevo departamento y ella le dijo que tenía ahorros, pero que no se preocupara por la renta ya que pensaba buscar un empleo de medio tiempo para pagar sus gastos.

—¿En verdad crees que tus papás te quiten su apoyo? —preguntó Amy.

—No lo sé —confesó triste, sentía que ya no los conocía—. Pero, de todos modos, quiero trabajar, tener mi propio dinero.

Darien la escuchó y, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, porque consideraba que debía concentrarse en sus estudios no la cuestionó, pensaba ayudarla y tenía una propuesta para ella, pero quería decírselo cuando sepa lo que harían sus padres.

Ooooooo

Al regresar al departamento, Serena y Amy se sorprendieron al ver el departamento decorado para una celebración.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijo Kenji y abrazó a su hija, al ver su desconcierto añadió—. Sé que es la próxima semana, pero ya que nos será imposible venir, quisimos adelantar el viaje y celebrarlo contigo.

Ikuko y Rei se mostraron un poco distantes pero igual la felicitaron y le entregaron sus obsequios.

—Gracias —contestó Serena no muy segura de saber cómo interpretar eso—. Con respecto a lo de Rei.

—No hay nada que decir, ella se quedará aquí —dijo Ikuko muy segura—. El lunes enviarán el resto de sus cosas, algunas de tus pertenencias las pasamos a la habitación de Amy.

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Amy se mantuvo lejos ya que después de todo, era un asunto familiar.

—Antes de que digan algo más, quiero contarles lo que sucedió, es decir el motivo por el que no quiero que Rei esté aquí —contestó Serena.

—Yo se los he contado todo —intervino Rei—. No hay nada que no sepan.

Ikuko y Kenji asintieron, Serena no podía creer eso, si sabían la verdad ¿por qué permitían que Rei siguiera ahí?

—No dejaremos que tengas más problemas, Rei está aquí para asegurarse de eso.

—No, ella no vivirá conmigo —gritó Serena—. No antes de que yo hable con ustedes.

—No queremos saber detalles, ahórranos ese mal momento, lo que tú hacías con Seiya y otros hombres no son de nuestra incumbencia, pero se acabó, no dejaremos que sigas manchando nuestro apellido —dijo Ikuko.

—Papá, por favor… —suplicó Serena, él quiso dejarla hablar pero su esposa y Rei no se lo permitieron.

—Si ella no se queda, tú te vas con nosotros —aseguró Ikuko—. Ahora será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar, tenemos mucho que arreglar en este fin de semana para que las tres estén cómodas.

—No quiero a Rei aquí —Habló Amy—. No voy a vivir con ella.

—Entonces tendrás que buscar otro sitio para ti sola —respondió Rei.

Amy y Serena subieron a su habitación a pensar en lo que harían, mientras que Rei estaba satisfecha por lo que consiguió, los señores Tsukino fueron a un hotel cercano.

Oooooooo

Kenji le aseguró a su esposa que dejaría hablar a su hija y que la apoyaría de ser necesario, Ikuko insistió en que primero deberían dejar a Rei averiguar lo que está haciendo Serena para saber cómo corregirla, esa noche, no dejaron de discutir y ambos estaban enfadados.

Ooooo

—Amy, no puedo quedarme aquí, no con Rei y mucho menos si Seiya está cerca, tal vez sean cómplices —dijo Serena.

—No podemos dejar que ella nos eche de este lugar, no dejamos que gana, al menos esperemos hasta el próximo fin de semana cuando nos entreguen el nuevo departamento —sugirió Amy, aunque también dudaba de su seguridad.

—Está bien, pero si pasa algo, cualquier cosa que pueda resultar peligroso, nos iremos a otro sitio .

OOOOOOOOO

Disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

No sé si esperaban lo que han leído hoy, pero más adelante podrán darse cuenta de más detalles, por ahora la relación de Serena y Darien debe ir con calma, al menos hasta que arreglen algunos problemas.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	16. Chapter 16

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 16**

Al día siguiente, Serena se levantó resuelta a contarles la verdad a sus padres, o al menos a su papá quién se mostraba más dispuesto a escucharla. Cuando estaba por salir del departamento, Rei la esperaba en la entrada.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó situándose delante de su prima.

—Rei, en serio, no quiero discusiones y a donde voy, no es asunto tuyo —afirmó y se abrió paso—. No sé que les dirías a mis papás, pero te aseguro que tus mentiras no van a durar mucho.

—No he dicho ninguna mentira —aseguró—. Sólo quiero cuidar de ti —empezó a llorar, provocando el enojo de su prima.

—No soy idiota, lo que quieres al estar aquí es arruinarme la vida, pero déjame advertirte algo…

—No tienes porque escucharla, Rei —aseguró Ikuko acercándose a su sobrina, ella había acudido temprano para preparar el desayuno para todos, su esposo todavía dormía—. Y, déjame decirte algo, si quieres tener en donde quedarte, debes pedirle una disculpa a Rei.

Amy bajó en ese instante y presenció la escena, sin duda las cosas no estaban resultando bien para su amiga y decidió intervenir.

—Rei no se ha portado amable con nosotras… —empezó a decir pero la fría mirada que recibió de la señora Tsukino la obligó a callar.

—Estamos esperando tus disculpas —exigió su madre mientras abrazaba a Rei.

—Jamás me disculparé con ella y si prefieren creerle, pues quédense con ella, yo me voy ahora mismo de aquí —dijo dispuesta a recoger sus cosas pero su madre la detuvo.

—Si te vas, no puedes llevarte ninguna de tus cosas, ya que todo te lo compramos nosotros.

Al escuchar eso, Serena se quedó estática, nunca pensó que su madre le diría eso ¿dónde quedó la mamá que siempre la cuidaba y protegía? ¿Qué le había dicho Rei para que cambie de esa manera?

Puso todo su esfuerzo en ocultar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, vio a Amy esperando su ayuda, pero ella también estaba muy sorprendida.

—¿Al menos puedo llevarme lo que tengo puesto? —preguntó señalando su ropa.

Rei sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo algo en el oído a su tía.

—Sólo eso, dame tu celular —Ikuko extendió su mano, en el fondo esperaba que su hija recapacite y no se marche, pensó que todo lo hacía por su bien.

Serena no dudó en entregarle su teléfono, Amy la detuvo antes de que se vaya y le entregó el suyo para que pueda comunicarse con ella.

—Ya que Serena se ha ido, yo también lo haré en cuanto recoja mis cosas y encuentre un sitio adecuado —aseguró Amy enfadada—. Si quieren pueden quedarse con el departamento que a mí no me importa.

Ikuko miró atónita la situación, no esperaba que terminase así, sólo quería que su hija tuviera buena compañía y alguien que la vigile porque ella no podía estar cerca.

Ooooo

Darien, no había pasado una buena noche, se había quedado preocupado por Serena, sentía que algo le podía ocurrir y él debía estar ahí para protegerla. Se levantó temprano dispuesto a hacer un poco de ejercicio hasta que escuchó el teléfono, al ver que era su hermana, se sintió confundido, ella nunca se levantaba temprano el fin de semana.

Al contestar, lo que menos esperó fue que le hablara de Serena, según le dijo, la había llamado y ella no podía ir a recogerla así que pensó que Darien podría ir y llevarla luego a su casa. Sin pensarlo, salió de inmediato dispuesto a ir por Serena.

No entendía porque ella estaría en la universidad, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso, se concentró en el camino, intentó llamarla a su celular pero nadie respondió, se sintió aliviado al verla parada en la puerta. Se bajó del auto y corrió a abrazarla, ella se sentía realmente triste y cuando la abrazó pudo llorar tranquila, no le importaba hacerlo ya que sabía que él no le criticaría nada, además se sentía segura a su lado.

Rei había salido detrás de ella para ver a donde se dirigía, cuando la vio acercarse a la universidad, optó por regresar, pero ya que tenía el teléfono de su prima en sus manos, vio que alguien la llamaba insistentemente, la pantalla decía "Darien" y se preguntó ¿quién sería él? Por lo que se quedó unos minutos más, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio un auto detenerse y de él bajar al que calificó como el hombre más atractivo. Sintió celos al ver como abrazaba a su prima y quiso acercarse para separarlos, a lo lejos, vio a Seiya y ahora sí estaba segura de que estaba vivo y decidió acercarse, ya se encargaría de esa parejita más adelante.

Oooo

De camino a su departamento, Darien escuchó atentamente a lo que Serena decía, no podía creer que sus padres actuaran de esa manera, él debía hablar con ellos, pero evidentemente no podía simplemente presentarse ante ellos.

—Pensé que me llevarías con Michiru —comentó Serena sin apartar la vista de la ventana, no sabía que más decir o hacer.

—Creo que antes de ir allá, primero debes tranquilizarte, además, seguramente allá te harán más preguntas.

Serena lo miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no dijo más hasta que llegaron a su destino, Él la vio realmente cansada y le ofreció su habitación para dormir.

—No es necesario —aseguró Serena bostezando—. Dame un café y estaré más despierta.

—Pero necesitas descansar —dijo firme y le señaló el camino—. Duerme y luego te serviré un rico desayuno.

—No, últimamente sólo tengo pesadillas, créeme que para mí es mejor mantenerme despierta.

Al escuchar eso, Darien se preocupó aún más y la estudió detenidamente, sin duda se veía más cansada.

—El día que te quedaste aquí no me dijiste sobre tus pesadillas —comentó acercándose más a ella—. Te vi dormir tranquilamente.

—Lo sé, creo que fue porque aquí me sentí segura y sabía que nadie me haría daño —respondió sonrojándose—. Me siento protegida cuando estás cerca.

Él le sonrió y la abrazó.

—Estaré cerca, así que no te preocupes por tus pesadillas, yo las ahuyentaré a todas.

Darien la guió hasta la habitación y se acostó a su lado hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Oooooo

Rei llegó hasta Seiya y lo miró intrigada y sonriente. Ella lo quería a su manera y se alegraba de verlo con vida.

—Así que lograste escapar —mencionó cuando se acercó a él.

A Seiya no le interesaba volver a tener una relación con ella, sin embargo, podría serle de ayuda así que la miró amistosamente.

—Sabes que tenía muchas personas que podían ayudarme —respondió.

—¿Por qué continúas obsesionado con mi prima? —cuestionó, ella jamás había comprendido porque se interesaba tanto en Serena teniéndola a ella.

—Porque es la mujer que amo —aseguró sin dudar ni un solo instante—. Nadie podrá jamás compararse.

Eso enojó más a Rei, necesitaba encontrar la manera de acabar con Serena, sin importar lo que haya que hacer.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? Por si no te has dado cuenta, ella tiene ahora a alguien más —dijo maliciosamente, necesita vengarse de alguna manera.

—Eso no durará mucho, tendrá que regresar conmigo y te aseguro que nunca más escapará —aseguró con firmeza—. En los próximos días la tendré a mi lado, de eso puedes estar segura.

—¿Quieres mi ayuda? —inquirió, tratando de ocultar su enfado.

—¿Qué podrías hacer por mí?

—Entregártela —aseguró y se dispuso a contarle el plan.

Ooooooooo

Michiru llamó a su hermano para asegurarse que se amiga se encuentre en perfectas condiciones, él le aseguró que todo estaba bajo control y que por la tarde la llevaría con ella, aunque él hubiera preferido quedarse con ella ahí para siempre. Al ver a Serena tan tranquila, decidió ir a preparar comida, sin duda después de dormir despertaría con gran apetito, o al menos eso esperaba, quería cuidar bien de ella.

Serena se despertó muy tranquila, se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de Darien, sabía que no estaría lejos, un delicioso aroma llegó hasta ella lo cual le recordó que no había comido nada desde el día anterior, así que rápidamente fue hasta la cocina.

—Veo que has despertado —dijo Darien acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios—. He preparado nuestros alimentos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos acerca de los besos? Creí que había quedado claro la regla de no besos porque solo somos amigos —contestó fingiendo seriedad, en realidad no le importaba sentir los labios de Darien de vez en cuando, pero no es algo que ella admitiría.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima ocasión —Colocó un plato frente a ella y le indicó que lo pruebe.

—Está delicioso —dijo Serena y de inmediato comió todo lo que tenía al frente, sin duda necesitaba alimentarse.

Darien la miró con alegría, parecía que el descanso le sirvió para relajarse o al menos para olvidarse un poco del mundo.

—¿Crees que tus padres me permitan quedarme con ellos esta semana? Es mientras nos entregan el otro departamento, seguramente Amy ya está hablando con el dueño para que nos permita mudarnos antes —La situación de su amiga también le preocupaba, por su culpa se había quedado sin un lugar en el que permanecer.

Tenía que llamarla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta al pensar en quedarse en casa de Michiru mientras no sabía que había hecho Amy.

—Sí, estoy seguros que ellos comprenderán la situación —aseguró.

—Es mi imaginación o me estás sugiriendo que les cuente todo.

—Ellos son buenas personas, no te dejarán sola y te apoyarían, así no tendrás que preocuparte por nada referente a mi familia.

—¿Y sí se alejan de mí al igual que mis padres? —Ese era el temor más grande que tenía, que se viera obligada a alejarse de las personas a las que quería.

—Confía en mí, ellos entenderán —afirmó y la rodeó con sus brazos—. Ellos saben lo maravillosa que eres.

Serena no supo que decir, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que sería incorrecto mentirles a las personas que siempre la recibían con agrado.

—Hablaré con ellos —dijo Serena.

Se comunicó con Amy y ella le aseguró que estaba bien, Mina le estaba ayudando a recoger sus pertenencias y se quedaría con ella mientras le entregaban su departamento. Mina le aseguró que no tendría ningún problema si Serena también se mudaba con ellas ya que quería ayudarlas.

Oooo

Por la tarde, Serena llegó a la mansión Chiba un poco nerviosa pero convencida o con la esperanza de que todo resultara bien. Saludó a todos, Michiru ya les había dicho que se quedaría en su casa unos días, a lo que ellos no pusieron ninguna objeción, al contrario, estaban encantados con la idea y ya habían preparado una habitación para ella, cuando le preguntaron sobre su equipaje tuvo que decir que no llevaba con ella nada y Darien se arrepintió por no haber pensado en eso, pensó que debió haberla llevado de compras aunque seguramente ella lo habría rechazado.

Al no querer postergar más la conversación, Serena, pidió hablar con los señores Chiba y ellos la hicieron pasar a la biblioteca en donde nadie los interrumpiría, Darien quiso acompañarla pero ella se negó, era algo que necesitaba enfrentar sola. Con todo su esfuerzo logró contarle lo sucedido con Seiya, con Rei y finalmente con sus padres, ellos no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa y luego su indignación, Serena se asustó al ver la mirada de ellos.

—¿Cómo es posible que cosas como esas puedan suceder y que los culpables no reciban su castigo? —cuestionó molesta Neherenia—. No te preocupes, cariño, nosotros haremos lo posible para que ese maldito termine en la cárcel aunque eso jamás será un castigo suficiente.

Su esposo se mostró de acuerdo y empezó a pensar en las personas a las que tenía que llamar para asegurarse de eso. Serena logró respirar tranquila al darse cuenta que ellos no la odiaban o acusaban de algo.

—Lo que es peor es lo que han hecho sus padres ¿cómo pudieron dar las espaldas a alguien como tú? Si es evidente que tú eres la víctima —continuó la señora Chiba—. Si ellos no lo hacen, nosotros te cuidaremos y ayudaremos a superar todo lo que has pasado.

Serena no pudo contener sus lágrimas y se acercó a abrazarla, agradecida por todo lo que iba a hacer para ayudarla.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Neherenia estaba realmente dispuesta a cuidar de ella, y junto con Michiru y Hotaru salieron de compras dispuestas a renovar el vestuario de Serena, a pesar de que ella aseguró que no era necesario pues Amy le había asegurado que rescataría alguna de sus cosas y se las llevaría, además, pensaba trabajar y hacerse cargo de sus gastos.

Mientras tanto, Darien y su padre hablaban al respecto, Darien se encargó de contarle más detalles de lo que Andrew había averiguado y todo lo que estaba haciendo para protegerla.

—Has hecho bien, yo también hablaré con todos nuestros contactos para agilizar todo, es necesario que los metan a la cárcel de inmediato —dijo el señor Chiba—. Serena es realmente una chica especial, no se merecía nada de eso.

—Ella va a ser feliz —aseguró Darien, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para conseguirlo.

—Cuánta razón tienen al decir que para el amor no hay edad —expresó mirando fijamente a su hijo—. A mí no me preocupa eso, pero ten cuidado con los señores Tsukino, se ve que no será fácil tratar con ellos.

—Si la sacaron de su vida no creo que les importa tanto, además, estoy dispuesto a afrontar lo que sea por verla feliz.

La seguridad con la que habló su hijo y el evidente amor que sentía por Serena le dejó claro que no había nada incorrecto en esa relación, él los apoyaría.

—Ella también te ama, sólo deberían esperar un poco más, al menos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, mientras tanto solo vamos a ayudarla ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contestó Darien muy cortésmente y sonrió satisfecho por el apoyo de su padre.

—Dijo que buscaría empleo ¿por qué no le buscas algo en la empresa?

—Me gustaría hacerlo y lo había pensado, pero no quisiera que descuide sus estudios —respondió Darien—. Podemos fijar un horario especial para ella ¿crees que aceptaría?

—Eso deberías saberlo tú —respondió sonriendo y salió, dejando a un Darien muy pensativo.

OOOOOOOOO

Disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	17. Chapter 17

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 17**

Pese a la negativa de Serena de comprar tantas cosas, las mujeres Chiba parecían no escucharla, y, compraron más de lo que ella consideraba necesario. Al final les había prometido que les devolvería el dinero, sin importar cuánto tiempo tarde, Neherenia le había insistido en que era un obsequio y, ya llegada la tarde regresaron a la casa.

Amy, sabía en donde estaba Serena por lo que no estaba preocupada, no estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar con su amiga, sólo tenía la certeza de que debía cuidarla, por lo que se sintió mejor al saber que también contaban con la ayuda de Michiru y su familia.

—Ya he recogido todo —anunció Amy al final de la tarde, ella y Mina habían pasado el día entero guardando sus cosas. Al inicia pensó que no tardarían demasiado pero se había equivocado.

—Deberían revisar si no se lleva algo de Serena —dijo Rei a sus tíos.

—Si ella quiere llevarse las cosas de mi hija, que lo haga —aseguró Kenji, su esposa no replicó.

Cuando llegó en la mañana y su esposa le contó lo sucedido no pudo evitar ponerse furioso y reclamarle a Ikuko, le exigió que trajera de regreso a su hija, pero al no saber a donde había ido y tras una negativa por parte de su esposa y comentarios hirientes de Rei supo que su hija estaría mejor lejos de ahí.

—Serena no obtendrá nuestra ayuda —intervino Ikuko, no le importaba tener más problemas con su esposo, no podía permitir que Serena se vaya y no sufra ninguna consecuencia. La conocía bien y sabía que buscaría el modo de salir adelante, aunque realmente esperaba que recapacite y regrese pronto al no tener dinero ni un lugar en donde quedarse.

Kenji ignoró a su esposa y se acercó a Amy, ella le había asegurado que solo se llevaba los libros de la universidad para Serena y un poco de ropa, no quería tener problemas con Ikuko ni Rei, aunque estaba más que dispuesta a enfrentarse a esta última. Kenji, le dio dinero para su hija, él sabía que ella conocía en donde estaba pero no le preguntó, para evitar que alguien más los escuchara.

Cuando Mina y Amy finalmente se marcharon, Kenji habló seriamente con Rei e Ikuko.

—Yo quiero quedarme aquí para buscar a mi prima y asegurarme que esté bien —dijo Rei, no quería regresar a casa de sus padres en donde constantemente la vigilaban.

—No, tú no puedes quedarte aquí sola —aseguró Kenji, no quería darle más problemas a su hija.

—Ella debe quedarse, les diremos a sus padres que se quedó con Serena, pero necesitamos que nos mantenga informados ¿Qué tal que le pase algo a nuestra hija y no nos enteremos? —Las palabras de su esposa no lo convencieron.

—Es absurdo, has echado a nuestra hija ¿por qué tendría que importarte lo que haga?

—Porque quiero que regrese arrepentida por marcharse, pero no quiero que le suceda nada malo, ella debe aprender a obedecernos, y no podemos dejar este departamento desocupado, en algún momento debe regresar y es mejor que alguien esté aquí para recibirla.

—Prometo portarme bien, no haré nada malo, en serio, pueden confiar en mí —aseguró Rei sonriendo.

—Yo me quedaré con ella esta semana —dijo de pronto Ikuko—. Tú debes trabajar, pero yo me voy a asegurar de resolver todo.

Oooooooooo

Al llegar a casa de los Chiba ya era de noche, todos se reunieron para cenar. Serena, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo sería el ambiente después de que todos sabían la verdad sobre ella, claro, menos la pequeña Hotaru quien no tenía porque conocer todas las cosas malas que sucedían por el mundo. Para su sorpresa, todas la trataban como siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Cuando terminaron la cena, Michiru le indicó su habitación y se quedaron ahí a platicar un rato.

—¿Sabes Serena? No eres la única que ha guardado secretos, tengo algo que contarte.

Michiru sabía que podía confiar en ella, le habló de Alan, su exnovio, sobre su embarazo, lo feliz que se sintió al saber que sería madre, la reacción de él no había sido favorable y le gritó con todos los insultos que le fue posible. Ella estaba insegura, nerviosa, preocupada, y sobre todo, tenía miedo, él siempre le presionaba para que abortara y al pensar que no recibiría apoyo de nadie, se dejó llevar para una clínica, en el último momento se arrepintió, pero Alan, no la dejó ir, con la ayuda de su amigo médico la durmieron y cuando despertó ya no tenía a su bebé.

Ese fue el último día que vio a Alan, cuando llegó a casa empezó a sentirse mal, dejó de comer por unos días y no hacía más que llorar, su familia no comprendía su comportamiento hasta que un día se desmayó y la llevaron de emergencia al hospital en donde se enteraron de su aborto y las consecuencias que eso tuvo, ya que debido a una complicación, quedó estéril.

Serena la abrazó con fuerza, sabía que para Michiru era difícil contar eso, y la consoló.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —dijo Serena en cuanto su amiga se calmó.

—Gracias a ti por lo que haces por nosotros —respondió Michiru.

—No he hecho nada.

—Claro que sí, eres una gran amiga para mí y Hotaru, y, lo de Darien, ha cambiado desde que apareciste en nuestras vidas, se parece al de antes, cuando era feliz.

Serena le sonrió, sabía que Darien había cambiado y eso le alegraba. Además toda la familia Chiba se merecía lo mejor, eso era lo que pensaba, no podía imaginar porque ellos habían pasado por cosas como esas, eran buenas personas.

Ooooooo

A la media noche, Serena se despertó gritando debido a las pesadillas que no la abandonaban, odiaba tener que recordar todo lo que Seiya le hizo, pero no podía hacer nada para olvidar. Además, pese a todo, se sentía sola, si hubiera estado en su departamento, Amy habría ido a verla y lograría calmarla. Trató de volver a dormir, pero al cerrar los ojos, nuevamente sus pesadillas aparecían. Ahogó un grito cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Darien? —preguntó asombrada al verlo en la puerta.

—Decidí quedarme a dormir en casa, ya sabes, por si necesitabas algo —contestó y caminó directo hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó—. Dijiste que tenías pesadillas.

Serena lo miró incrédula, pero se sintió más tranquila al sentir su abrazo.

—¿Grité muy fuerte? —Quiso saber, preocupada por haber despertado a toda la familia.

—No, pero mi habitación está al lado, así que lo escuché y necesitaba asegurarme de que te encontraras bien.

—Gracias —Se separó un poco y lo besó en los labios—. Esto significa mucho para mí.

—Ahora puedes dormir tranquila —aseguró sonriendo—. Me quedaré aquí hasta que puedas descansar.

—¿No tendrás problemas por estar aquí?

—No te preocupes por eso, nadie se dará cuenta —contestó.

En poco tiempo, Serena se quedó dormida, él había prometido protegerla y no iba a permitir que ni siquiera las pesadillas le hicieran daño. Le acarició el cabello y para su sorpresa, escuchó que ella susurraba su nombre, y no tardó en abrazarlo, él poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Darien se levantó temprano y con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, salió de la habitación, sin embargo, su madre lo esperaba.

—Te levantaste temprano —comentó Neherenia riendo por la expresión en el rostro de su hijo.

Él decidió marcharse sin responder, entró a su habitación con su madre detrás de él.

—Tenía pesadillas, no podía dejarla sola —dijo Darien esperando que nadie más lo haya notado, no le importaba lo que le dijeran a él, pero seguramente Serena no se sentiría muy cómoda.

—La escuché, te vi entrar —explicó ella—. No es necesario que expliques nada.

—¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?

—Sólo quería asegurarme que salías antes de que alguien más te vea ¿te imaginas que Hotaru te haya visto?

—Está bien —dijo y tomó sus cosas para ingresar a la ducha—. Tengo la impresión que quieres decirme algo más.

—Sí, no la lastimes —respondió, él iba a replicar pero no se lo permitieron—. Sé que eres una buena persona y quieres cuidar de ella, pero debes entender que está pasando por una situación difícil, necesita curar sus heridas. Quizá no sea el momento adecuado para tener ninguna relación.

—Lo sé y pienso apoyarla —No entendía porque le decía todo eso.

—Tener una relación con ella no será fácil. Mira Darien, te quiero mucho, pero debes aceptar que últimamente te has comportado como un idiota, saliendo con una y con otra…

Darien estaba avergonzado porque su madre conocía sus aventuras.

—No salgo con nadie más, te aseguro que desde que conocí a Serena, no hay nadie más en mi vida, sé que tiene su corazón lastimado y yo me encargaré de que sane todas sus heridas. Quiero que sea feliz, que tenga un futuro maravilloso.

Neherenia lo examinó con cuidado y le sonrió.

—Felicidades, estás enamorado —dijo ella y salió satisfecha con su conversación. Mientras Darien se preguntaba porque todos parecían conocerlo tan bien.

Oooooo

Una animada Hotaru llegó a la habitación de Serena y la despertó, estaba emocionada por tenerla ahí.

—Buenos días, Hotaru —saludó Serena y se levantó.

—Serena, que bueno que despiertas, es hora del desayuno —dijo y salió corriendo.

Michiru se apareció en la puerta y tras saludarla le dijo que la esperaría abajo para comer juntas.

Serena vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que era tarde, de prisa se vistió y bajó, no quería hacerlos esperar. Al llegar al comedor, los encontró a todos reunidos, los saludó y tomó asiento. Todos la trataban como una persona más de la familia y ella se sentía feliz por haberlos encontrado, de vez en cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Darien y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Al terminar la comida, Serena, Michiru y Hotaru fueron a ver televisión. Serena quiso ayudar a recoger la mesa y lavar la vajilla pero no se lo permitieron, le aseguraron que no era necesario. Los señores Chiba, salieron de la casa a visitar a unos amigos, mientras que Darien, tenía que reunirse con Andrew.

Oooooo

Darien llegó a donde su amigo le había citado, le pareció extraña que le dijera que acuda a un centro comercial.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? —preguntó al llegar junto a Andrew.

—Mira para allá —señaló a unas personas a lo lejos.

Darien fijó su mirada, esperando reconocer a las personas que le mencionaba su amigo. Al único que reconoció fue a Seiya, a pesar de estar oculto con una gorra y detrás de unos lentes obscuros supo que era él, pero ¿quiénes eran las dos personas que tenía a su lado?

—Una de ellas, es Rei, prima de Serena y la otra es la madre de Serena —explicó Andrew.

—No entiendo ¿qué hacen con él? —Lo de la prima no le sorprendía, pero la madre de Serena…

—He tenido a varias personas investigando —comenzó a decir Andrew, le contó sobre la relación que Seiya y Rei mantuvieron en el pasado—. Estoy seguro que algo planea, me acerqué un poco, por supuesto, no saben quién soy y escuché que quiren llevarse a Serena, no logré escuchar más, lo siento, pero hubiera sido muy arriesgado.

—Te entiendo.

—No me recuerda, es obvio, aunque claro, hace unos años solo lo vi un par de veces.

—¿Y la señora Tsukino?

—Llegó después, no parecía feliz por reunirse con Seiya pero se quedó con ellos, eso es lo que más me preocupa, que la madre de Serena esté del lado de Seiya.

Darien evaluó la escena y tuvo miedo por Serena, era como si planearan alejarlo de él y no iba a permitirlo, ahora que las conocía, debía hacer todo lo posible por alejarlas de ella. De ser posible, se la llevaría a otro país para mantenerla a salvo.

Ooooooo

Kenji se despidió de Rei e Ikuko muy temprano, les había dicho que regresaría a casa, pero tenía planeado hablar con Amy primero y si era posible, hablar con Serena, necesitaba verla y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. La noche anterior, logró comunicarse con Amy y le dijo que se reunieran a lo que ella no tuvo objeción.

—Todavía no he visto a Serena, pero sé que está bien —aseguró Amy.

—¿Puedes llamarla? Necesito verla y escuchar lo que tiene que decirme —estaba desesperado, no saber de su hija lo angustiaba.

—Intenté llamarla temprano, pero no responde, quizás está ocupada, pero le aseguro que tan pronto como pueda ella se comunicará con usted.

—¿sabes qué le sucedió con Seiya? Por favor, tienes que decírmelo —suplicó, se sentía mal por como trató a su hija.

—No soy yo quien debe decírselo.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Amy sonó y ella respondió de inmediato al ver que era Serena. Le contó que estaba con su padre, Serena le prometió que llegaría ahí de inmediato y colgó.

—Viene para acá —dijo Amy, el señor Tsukino se sintió más tranquilo y se lo agradeció.

Oooooooo

Michiru llevó a Serena a la cafetería en donde estaba Amy y Kenji, sabía que su amiga necesitaba esa plática con su padre para sentirse mejor. Cuando llegaron, los encontraron de inmediato. Casualmente Darien y Andrew pasaban por ahí.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Darien, preocupado porque se podían encontrar con Seiya. Se acercó a Serena y le dijo que tenían que irse.

Kenji se percató de su presencia y se acercó a su hija, le impidió marcharse con Darien, no le gustó nada como aquel desconocido miraba a su hija y quería alejarla de él lo más pronto posible.

Amy intercedió y al ver a lo lejos a Rei, comprendió porque no quería que estuviesen ahí. Se lo dijo a Serena y todos decidieron ir al departamento de Darien, que era el más cercano. Kenji no se mostró de acuerdo en un principio, pero, si quería hablar con su hija tenía que irse con ellos.

Al llegar, Andrew, Amy, Michiru y Darien fueron a la cocina, mientras Serena y su padre hablaban.

Kenji escuchó atentamente cada palabra de su hija, él estaba convencido de que Rei estaba equivocada, pero no esperó escuchar todas las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar Serena, se maldijo por no haber podido protegerla o hacer algo para ayudarla.

—Me llevaré a Rei de aquí y te juro que no volverá a molestarte —dijo Kenji con lágrimas en los ojos—. Perdóname, hija, prometo que todo cambiará, te cuidaré, no dejaré que nadie más te lastime.

Kenji repentinamente, fijó su mirada en la puerta de la cocina, no podía olvidar que Darien estaba ahí, necesitaba saber quién era y qué relación tenía con Serena.

—Darien no me hará daño —aseguró Serena al imaginarse los pensamientos de su padre—. Él es bueno.

—No puede ser bueno, cuando alguien de su edad pretende a mi pequeña —replicó molesto—. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a engañarte, es más, debes salir de su casa yo te buscaré un nuevo lugar.

—No papá, Amy y yo nos mudaremos el próximo sábado, mientras tanto estoy bien, Darien no me lastimará.

—Eso pensaste de Seiya, y ya ves lo que pasó.

Darien salió de la cocina, no iba a permitir ser comparado con Seiya, él jamás haría nada para dañar a Serena, él la amaba e iba a decírselo.

OOOOOOOOO

Disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Unas preguntas para ustedes ¿a quién les gustaría como pareja de Michiru? ¿leen fics de otros fandom?

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635 y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	18. Chapter 18

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 18**

Serena se levantó de inmediato y se puso en medio de ellos. No comprendía porque su padre actuaba de esa manera, entendía que quería protegerla, pero, le hubiera gustado que confiara más en ella.

—Retírese de inmediato —ordenó Kenji—. Es una conversación privada entre mi hija y yo.

—Darien, por favor, luego hablamos nosotros —dijo Serena en un vano intento de alejarlos.

—Lo siento, Serena, pero, es necesario que tu padre y yo hablemos.

Kenji lo miró molesto, la manera en que pronunció el nombre de su hija y el modo en que ahora la rodeaba con sus brazos, le hizo entender que entre los dos había una relación y eso era algo que no iba a consentir.

—Aleje sus manos de mi hija —ordenó furioso y se acercó a ellos para separarlos.

En la cocina, Amy, Michiru y Andrew escuchaban absolutamente todo, se debatían entre intervenir o esperar a ver qué sucede. Finalmente se quedaron en su sitio.

Serena se apartó un poco de Darien y se acercó a su padre, lo convenció de volver a sentarse, él accedió siempre y cuando ella tome el asiento a su lado. Darien no dijo nada y se sentó frente a ellos.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Kenji a Darien.

—Treinta y tres —contestó sin darle mucha importancia—. Pero, puedo asegurarle que…

—Usted no tiene nada que asegurarme —gritó Kenji y le apuntó con un dedo—. No quiero que se acerque a mi hija, ni que esté cerca, es más, ahora mismo me la llevo de aquí.

Tomó a su hija de la mano y quiso irse pero ella no se lo permitió. Darien también se puso de pie y se acercó más.

—Papá, ya te dije, que él no quiere hacerme daño, es una buena persona y por ningún motivo pienso marcharme —alegó Serena y se apartó un poco de su papá—. Darien y yo, somos amigos.

—¿Amigos? —cuestionó incrédulo y ella asintió—. Tal vez tú pienses que él solo quiere su amistad pero te aseguro que este quiere algo más y yo no voy a permitir que te utilice.

—Señor, está equivocado, yo de ningún modo utilizaría a Serena —replicó rápidamente Darien—. Tiene razón en decir que no quiero ser sólo su amigo. Yo estoy enamorado de ella.

Serena se quedó asombrada, no esperaba que le hiciera tal confesión a su padre ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que podría suceder? Aún así tuvo que aceptar que los sentimientos de Darien eran sinceros.

Kenji abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarlo, lo hizo varias veces antes de poder reaccionar ¿cómo era posible que ese hombre se hubiera enamorado de su joven hija? Eso era imposible, no quería imaginarse los motivos para tal mentira, pero no iba a quedarse a escucharlo.

—Papá, basta, no me marcharé —aseguró Serena al ver que su padre quería llevársela a la fuerza.

—Todavía eres menos de edad —Le recordó Kenji—. Así que vienes conmigo, tal vez Rei tenga razón en que te gusta salir con hombres mayores a cambio de…

No pudo completar la frase porque Darien lo apartó de Serena. Ella no podía creer lo que su padre iba a decirle ¿en serio pensaba eso? Entonces, si le creía a Rei ¿para qué la buscaba?

—No vuelva a insinuar nada así de Serena —dijo Darien muy seriamente—. Ella es incapaz de hacer algo así, es una persona maravillosa que se merece el respeto, la admiración y el amor de todos quienes tenemos la fortuna de conocerla.

Las palabras de Darien lo sorprendieron, debía admitir que él tenía razón, su hija nunca le había dado motivos para pensar mal de ella, si lo pensaba bien, ella siempre fue alguien especial, sumamente alegre y compasiva, le gustaba ayudar a los demás.

—Lo siento, hija, no debí decir eso —Se disculpó Kenji pero Serena se mantenía alejada de él—. Es sólo que me es difícil pensar en que alguien como él quiera tener una relación contigo, aún eres muy pequeña y no conoces a las personas, debo cuidarte.

—Yo no me quiero aprovechar de ella —aseguró Darien-. Sólo quiero cuidarla, protegerla, para que nadie vuelva a lastimarla.

—Papá, ya no soy la misma niña de antes, tienes razón en que me equivoqué y mucho, al iniciar una relación con Seiya, pero, Darien, es diferente —explicó Serena—. Él me hace sentir bien, especial, amada, lo que siento por él, es mil veces más fuerte de lo que un día llegué a sentir.

Darien no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa confesión, estaba convencido de que cualquier cosa que hiciera valía la pena, no sólo porque ella admitía quererlo sino por la felicidad que irradiaba.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estás enamora de este viejo? —preguntó Kenji sin poder creer en lo que escuchaba.

—Estoy enamorada de Darien Chiba —contestó Serena y abrazó a Darien—. No voy a permitir que me alejes de él.

—¿Te das cuenta que podría enviarlo a la cárcel?

—Sé que no lo harás —contestó con seguridad Serena—. Tú no quieres herirme, así que dejarás a Darien tranquilo.

—Sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero, le aseguro que amo a Serena, no la lastimaré, se lo prometo —Desvió la vista a Serena para que ella también sepa que estaba hablando con sinceridad.

Kenji suspiró rendido, no hacía falta más palabras para comprobar lo que decían, al verlos juntos era evidente que se amaban, la forma en que se miraban, como si en ese momento no existiera nadie más, tenía que aceptar que Darien la veía como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo, y, en contra de su voluntad, tenía que aceptar esa relación.

—Y, después de esto ¿me van a decir que son solo amigos? —inquirió Kenji ya más tranquilo.

—Sí —respondieron al unísono y luego rieron.

—Quiero esperar a cumplir la mayoría de edad —explicó Serena—. Para evitar cualquier problema, además, con todo lo que está pasando, no creo poder empezar una nueva relación.

Oooooo

Rei e Ikuko regresaron al departamento, la conversación con Seiya dejó muy inquieta a la madre de Serena, así que Rei tenía que encargarse de convencerla.

—No termino de entender toda la locura que me has contado —dijo Ikuko después de beber un vaso de agua.

—Es simple, tía. Serena sabía que Seiya estaba vivo y por eso vino a encontrarse con él en esta ciudad —contestó Rei por décima ocasión.

—Y, si ha estado con él todo este tiempo ¿Por qué no ha acudido a su lado cuando se ha marchado de casa?

—Porque está molesta por no haber huido antes, ella no quería que nadie se entere de que prácticamente estaban viviendo juntos.

—Eso no tiene sentido —comentó Ikuko mientras se iba a sentir junto a su sobrina—. Nos dijiste que tipo de relación los unió en el pasado, obviamente era dañina, con eso de las drogas y Serena entregándose a otros hombres, pero ¿cómo es que terminaran acá ya sin ningún problema de por medio?

—Porque para evitar la cárcel, Seiya se fingió muerto, él acudió también a un centro de rehabilitación y con el apoyo de Serena logró salir adelante, imagina el gran amor que siente por tu hija que ha cambiado tanto.

—¿Y Serena?

—Ella todavía tiene algunos problemas, como te darás cuenta, aunque ama a Seiya no puede alejarse de todas sus adicciones, por llamarlo de alguna manera, a ella le gusta estar con un hombre y con otro y no quiere renunciar a eso —continuó Rei, tratando de que sonara muy convincente, la manera en que Seiya había actuado un par de horas antes fue magnífica, en realidad parecía arrepentido y preocupado por la felicidad de Serena.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —preguntó Ikuko intentando comprender el comportamiento de su hija.

—Porque cuando se fue de la casa, yo la seguí y la vi marcharse con un hombre mayor, por el auto, se veía que tenía dinero, y, a pesar de estar frente a la universidad, no dudó en arrogarse a sus brazos y besarlo de una manera nada discreta —respondió Rei, todavía le faltaba averiguar quién era él, Seiya no le pudo dar muchos datos.

—Oh, por Dios, en qué clase de persona se ha convertido mi hija —exclamó escandalizada Ikuko—. Debemos ayudarla y apartarla de cualquier otro hombre.

—Es por eso que debemos ayudar a Seiya a llevarse a Serena, él es el único que puede ayudrla, porque están enamorados y sin importar con quién se acueste Serena, estoy segura que ama a Seiya.

—Pero, si no quiere estar con él…

—Es sólo porque está enfadada, no podemos dejar que siga de esa manera, en la universidad ya hablan de ella y de sus múltiples amantes, no dudo que hasta se haya involucrado con sus profesores.

Ikuko no quiso seguir escuchando y se fue a descansar, si la única manera de ayudar a su hija era entregándosela a Seiya eso es lo que haría.

Oooooo

Cuando Kenji se tranquilizó, al fin todo parecía en orden, aunque le costó aceptar esa futura relación que seguramente su hija tendría con Darien, no insistió en llevársela. Además, si alguien podía protegerla de Seiya, era él.

—Gracias por todo, papá —dijo Serena cuando su papá anunció que se marchaba—. Te llamará seguido y te contaré todo lo que suceda.

—Espero que esas llamadas sean a diario y me des tu nuevo número de teléfono cuando tú y Amy se muden a su nuevo departamento —contestó resaltando sus últimas palabras, no quería que su hija viva en la misma casa que su futuro novio.

—Claro, tenlo por seguro.

Kenji sacó dinero para entregárselo a Serena.

—No es mucho, pero te servirá, cada mes continuaré depositando en tu cuenta, no quiero que trabajes y descuides tus estudios.

—No papá, no es necesario, no quiero que tengas problemas en casa, además, ya es hora de que vaya consiguiendo mi propio dinero —aseguró Serena, pero debido a la insistencia de su padre, terminó aceptando lo que le ofrecía, pero la idea del trabajo seguía en su mente.

—Rei y tu mamá seguramente no te devolverán tu celular, así que en cuanto pueda te compraré otro. Y, no quiero un no, por respuesta. —Se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su hija—. Acude a mí cuando lo necesites, no importa lo que suceda yo estaré ahí para ti.

—Gracias —Le devolvió el abrazo—. Te quiero mucho, papá.

Darien los observó y se sintió feliz por verla a ella contenta y por al fin liberarse de uno de sus impedimentos para estar con Serena.

Oooo

Seiya regresó a la casa en la que se mantenía oculto, había mandado a llamar a su prima y le alegraba verla ahí esperándolo.

—¿Qué necesitas, Seiya? —cuestionó Lita sin ocultar su molestia.

—Saber si estás cumpliendo mis órdenes —dijo él.

—No es fácil acercarse a Serena, ni siquiera Amy me habla mucho, creo que ya saben sobre nuestros planes.

—Eres más inútil de lo que pensé, querida prima, si en verdad me quieres lejos, te agradecería que apresures mis planes, afortunadamente, tengo más aliadas, hablarás con ellas y juntas me traerán a mi novia de vuelta.

—¿Quiénes son?

—La prima y la madre de Serena, por supuesto.

Lita no podía creer que él hubiera conseguido semejante ayuda, la familia de Serena debía cuidarla, no entregara al hombre que evidentemente iba a destruir su vida. Tenía que contárselo a alguien y ya sabía a quién.

Oooooo

Por la tarde, Serena, Michiru y Darien regresaron a la casa Chiba. Amy regresó al departamento de Mina mientras que Andrew aseguró que iba a reunirse con alguien antes de despedirse.

—¿En dónde han estado todo el día? —preguntó Neherenia al verlos llegar.

Serena se sintió cansada y subió a su habitación para descansar antes de la cena, pero le dio permiso a Michiru para contarle los últimos sucesos. Así que su amiga con toda la paciencia del mundo, le contó todo detallando cada situación, a Darien no le agradó tanto que relatara la parte del enfrentamiento con el padre de Serena.

—Al menos ese hombre no te hizo daño —comentó Neherenia mientras veía a Darien—. Me hubiera enfadado si hiere a mi pequeño.

—No soy pequeño, mamá, y sé cuidarme perfectamente bien —Se quejó él mientras su hermana reía.

—Lo hubieras visto mamá, la manera en que defendió a Serena —continuó Michiru—. Y la cara del padre de ella cuando Darien le dijo que estaba enamorado, fue impagable.

—Debí estar ahí, pero seguramente vendrá a visitar a su hija, quiero ver cómo logra intimidar a mi hijo —respondió Neherenia.

—Nadie me ha intimidado —alegó Darien y se puso de pie—. Volveré para la cena.

Oooooo

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la cena fuera servida, toda la familia estaba reunida, y compartieron un momento agradable. Serena no podía estar más feliz, teniéndolos a ellos, además, el hecho que su padre aceptara a Darien la tenía muy emocionada. Era tarde y todos tenían trabajo o clases al día siguiente por lo que cada uno fue a su habitación para dormir.

Serena tenía la esperanza de que nuevamente Darien acudiera a su cuarto, y se alegró mucho al verlo entrar sigilosamente, le hizo un espacio en su cama y cuando se acostó a su lado le sonrió.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Serena mientras lo abrazaba.

—Estás a salvo de tus pesadillas mientras estés a mi lado —aseguró.

Días antes, ella le impuso una regla de no besos, pero él sabía que no se molestaría si la rompía de vez en cuando, así que sin dudar ni un segundo, se acercó a sus labios y la besó, fue un beso suave para transmitir el amor que sentía, lo que le sorprendió fue el modo en que le respondió, como si estuviera deseando que él se acercara para acorralarlo, porque lo atrajo hacia ella y profundizó el beso y no sólo eso, sino que empezó a acariciarlo en partes que nunca antes lo había hecho, él no tenía ninguna queja y cuando salió de su asombro, la imitó y empezó a explorar el cuerpo de su amada. Aunque aquel gesto no le duró mucho, ella poco a poco lo fue apartando y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Creo que hemos roto por completo la regla —susurró ella sonrojada.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No me importaría romperla de vez en cuando, pero, me parece que no debemos pasarnos de la raya, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿cierto?

Darien asintió y la besó castamente en los labios.

—Sólo te recuerdo que no fui yo él que se pasó de la raya —fingió completa inocencia y la acomodó en sus brazos—. Descansa, princesa, que yo velaré tus sueños.

OOOOOOOOO

Disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Lectora Fever, gracias por recomendarme esos libros.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	19. Chapter 19

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 19**

A la mañana siguiente, Darien se levantó muy temprano y salió de la habitación sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia en el cuarto de Serena. Tenía mucho en que pensar, su relación con Serena no podía seguir de amigos, él necesitaba que todos supieran que la amaba y que ella le correspondía, y no solo eso, sino que también quería poder gritarle al mundo entero que era su novia y en un futuro su esposa. Porque él, no pensaba dejarla ir, iba a luchar por ella y protegerla de cualquier peligro que pueda presentarse.

No tardó mucho en ducharse y vestirse, cuando bajó al comedor, ya todos le esperaban para compartir su desayuno y posteriormente irse a cada una de sus actividades.

—Darien ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Hotaru ante la mirada extraña de todos.

—Sí, claro, me encuentro perfectamente —contestó sin saber porque su pequeña hermana lo veía de esa manera.

—Pero estás sonriendo y pareces muy feliz —dijo ella alegre—. Últimamente pareces mejor, ya no tan triste como antes. Te quiero mucho hermano —agregó y se acercó a abrazarlo.

Él se sintió culpable por las innumerables veces que evitó compartir tiempo con su familia, cuando sucedió lo de su novia, en lo único que pensó fue en alejarse de todos y en crecer profesionalmente, dejó de lado cosas importantes, pero aún estaba a tiempo de cambiar eso y volver a ser el Darien de antes o alguien muchísimo mejor de lo que era.

Nadie agregó nada más, todos eran conscientes del cambio que había dado Darien y estaban felices por él y por Serena, porque sabían que ella era la responsable de eso.

Oooooo

Amy y Mina llegaron juntas a la universidad, fueron temprano porque Amy quería hablar con Serena y asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Lita también llegó temprano y se acercó a saludarlas.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte —dijo Lita a Amy, lo había pensado mucho y ya tomó una decisión, no podía seguir siendo tan cobarde.

Amy la miró insegura, no confiaba en ella y temía decir algo que delate el paradero de su amiga, pero aun así agregó.

—¿Qué vas a decirme?

—Es algo que debemos hablar a solas y en un lugar más privado —contestó ya que la universidad se empezaba a llenar y en cualquier sitio podría encontrar a algún cómplice de su primo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Es algo importante, después de clases podemos ir a otro sitio y hablar.

—Pueden ir al departamento —sugirió Mina quien se había mantenido al margen de todo—. De todos modos, siempre tenemos trabajos que hacer.

—Es una buena idea, Mina —aceptó Lita, si le decía a su primo que tenía un supuesto trabajo, no le parecería extraño su reunión con las chicas, aunque, claro, estaba segura de que la presionaría para saber el paradero de Serena.

En ese momento, Serena bajó de un auto junto con Michiru y se acercó a saludarlas. Mina adujo que tenía algo importante que hablar con su amiga y se llevó a Lita de ahí para que ellas pudieran platicar a solas.

Amy, Serena y Michiru, entraron juntas a la universidad, una vez dentro se sintieron más seguras y empezaron a platicar. Serena le aseguró a su amiga que no tenía por qué preocuparse ya que ella se encontraba perfectamente bien. Además, los Chiba la trataban como un miembro más de la familia.

—Serena, debes cuidarte, quizá estemos exagerando y él no haga nada, pero nunca está de más ser precavidos —aconsejó Amy.

—Lo haré Amy, me cuidaré, te juro que nada me sucederá, sólo necesito ser precavida —respondió.

No pudieron decirse mucho debido a la hora, cada una se fue a sus respectivas clases, sin percatarse que una curiosa Rei las miraba a lo lejos.

Oooooo

Darien regresó a la oficina, últimamente el trabajo se le había acumulado mucho por lo que tenía que poner toda su concentración en eso, le pidió a su secretaria que no le pase ninguna llamada ni sea interrumpido por nadie a menos que sea algo realmente importante o alguien de su familia. No se dio cuenta del pasar de las horas hasta que escuchó algunos gritos fuera de su oficina, exasperado salió de ahí para encontrarse a su secretaria Molly discutiendo con la que él recordaba era la prima de Serena.

—Disculpe señor Chiba, esta señorita no entiendo que no puede pasar —Se disculpó Molly dirigiéndole una gélida mirada a Rei.

Rei sonrió al ver a Darien, no le había costado trabajo averiguar quién era él y donde encontrarlo, sólo tuvo que señalar a Michiru mientras hablaba con Serena y preguntar quién era, al parecer era muy popular y todos la conocían al igual que a Serena. Al principio, sólo pensó en investigar quién era para fastidiar a Serena, pero, al saber que pertenecían a una adinerada e importante familia, pensó que era justamente lo que estaba buscando.

—Soy Rei Hino y tengo información importante para ti —Se presentó y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Él se apartó, consideró la idea de llamar a seguridad pero si quería ayudar a Serena, necesitaba toda la información posible y, si ella lo buscaba era por algo. Así que le indicó que pase, no sin antes decirle a Molly que en quince minutos los interrumpiera con cualquier excusa.

Una vez dentro, él le mostró un asiento, ella cruzó las piernas dejando poco a la imaginación ya que de por si llevaba una minifalda.

—¿Qué información tienes para mí? —preguntó Darien intentando ser amable, pero después de saber lo que ella le había hecho a Serena jamás podría serlo.

—Soy prima de Serena Tsukino, tengo mucho que contarte, no me preguntes como pero sé que tienes una relación con ella y, yo como soy buena, tengo que abrirte los ojos —contestó sonriendo—. Quizá necesites que me acerque más a ti para que nadie escuche.

—Aquí nadie nos escucha, así que mantente en tu sitio —pidió—. ¿Qué tienes que decirme de Serena?

—Ella te está engañando, tiene un novio, se llama Seiya, creo que llevan como seis años juntos, no deberías hacerte ilusiones con ella —dijo muy segura de sí misma—. Pareces una buena persona, así que quiero ayudarte.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? —inquirió molesto, él conocía a Serena y jamás creería ninguna de esas mentiras—. ¿Por qué crees que se ha acercado a mí?

—Primero, deberías creerme, porque siempre digo la verdad —aseguró fervientemente—. Y, tengo algunas suposiciones por las que pienso ella se ha acercado.

—Te escucho.

—Podría ser por lo evidente, eres guapo y podría asegurar que muy bueno en la cama —dijo sensualmente, se levantó y se acercó a él—. Es algo que me gustaría comprobar .

Darien se mantuvo en su sitio, le hubiera gustado echarla.

—Además eres millonario, es algo que sin duda le atrae. Es muy interesada y aunque tiene a su novio, no le importa acostarte con cualquiera para obtener algo a cambio.

La paciencia de Darien había terminado y cuando iba a pedirle que se fuera, ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó.

Oooooooo

Serena salió de clases junto a sus amigos, habían tenido un día bastante pesado y tuvo que rendir un examen del cual no se había acordado de estudiar.

—¿Qué les parece si hacemos nuestros deberes en mi casa y luego vemos alguna película? —propuso Diamante, él y Zafiro ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para que lo dejaran a solas con Serena.

—Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer —contestó Serena al recordar la cita con la psicóloga que le había hecho la madre de su amiga.

Diamante se mostró triste, pero luego se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Qué te parece si posponemos nuestra salida para el fin de semana? Pero no puedes decir que no ya que ahora me dejas plantado —dijo muy satisfecho por su buena idea.

—Eso sería genial —contestó Michiru. Ella sabía que el cumpleaños de su amiga era el viernes así mientras ella preparaba una fiesta sorpresa, Diamante podía entretenerla para que no sospeche nada—. El viernes, la llevarás al cine.

Serena la miró sorprendida sin decir nada, no entendía porque ella se emocionaba tanto haciéndole citas con otros chicos ¿acaso no había escuchado cuando dijo que estaba enamorada de Darien?

—Perfecto, entonces, quedamos así, ahora me tengo que ir, pero te llamo más tarde si no sé algo de la tarea —dijo Diamante y se fue corriendo.

Zafiro, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen simplemente se despidió, no sin antes decirle algo en voz baja a Michiru, algo que Serena no alcanzó a escuchar aunque le hubiera gustado ya que su amiga se sonrojó.

—Sólo es una película, seguro te divertirás con Diamante —alegó Michiru inocentemente.

—Ya veremos que piensa Darien de todo eso —comentó Serena, dejando a una muy nerviosa Michiru, se le había olvidado por completo su hermano.

—Pero todavía no te ha pedido ser su novia, y, solo es una película, así que no habrá problema.

Ooooooo

Darien se quitó de encima a Rei y la sacó de su oficina, ella se negó a marcharse, entonces, Molly llamó a los guardias y cuando la llevaron fuera, les indicó que tenía la entrada prohibida a la empresa.

—¿Quién era la loca que acaba de marcharse, otra exnovia? —preguntó Andrew al entrar a la oficina de su amigo.

—No tengo tan mal gusto —Se defendió—. Es la prima de Serena, vino a decirme "la verdad" sobre ella —añadió y se dejó caer en su silla—. Tenía ganas de matarla.

—Yo hubiera tenido ganas de hacerle otras cosas —contestó ante la sorprendida mirada de su amigo—. De lejos parecía tener buena figura, aunque demasiado joven para mí. Pero, tú no tienes problemas con la edad.

—Andrew, dime de una vez que quieres, no tengo tiempo para perder hablando de ella —Intentó volver a concentrarse en los papeles que tenía en frente, hasta que recordó algo— ¿No deberías estar con Serena? Se supone que es hora de salida de clases y sabes que no puede estar sola.

—Tranquilo, tú mamá habló conmigo y ella se fue con Michiru y Serena, la llevaran a la misma psicóloga a la que acudió tu hermana, eso es bueno.

Darien lo consideró unos minutos y sabía que era buena idea, además, estaría segura con su familia, suspiró y regresó a su trabajo.

Oooooo

Mientras más se acercaba al consultorio de la psicóloga, Serena se sentía más nerviosa, eso de contarle a una extraña lo que sucedió de pronto le pareció la peor idea de su vida y quiso marcharse, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía defraudar a la familia que la habían acogido y la trataban con tanto cariño. Además, si eso la iba a ayudar, tenía que hacerlo, no podía vivir con tanto miedo sobre ella.

Neherenia entró con ella y le presentó a Setsuna, luego salió para darles privacidad. Ella iba a esperar afuera junto a su hija.

—Serena, no debes estar nerviosa, yo únicamente quiero ayudarte —aseguró Setsuna y sonrió para infundirle confianza.

—Yo nunca he ido a un psicólogo así que no sé qué debo hacer —contestó.

—Cuéntame el motivo de tu visita —Le indicó sin intentar presionarla.

—Es porque me sucedió algo y desde entonces no he podido dormir bien, tengo muchas pesadillas y miedo —empezó a decir, esperando no tener que soltar todo en la primera cita.

—¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? —preguntó intrigada, pero al ver que bajaba la mirada y darse cuenta de su nerviosismo añadió—. No tienes que decirme todos los detalles, eso lo haremos poco a poco, sólo cuéntame lo que te parezca bien.

Serena con cierto temor, empezó a relatarle brevemente su vida, su noviazgo con Seiya y lo que él le hizo. Setsuna la escuchó con atención, en algunas ocasiones, tuvo que instarla para que continúe, le hizo algunas preguntas.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Serena lloraba y ya no podía seguir, la detuvo, le dio un vaso de aguar y entablaron una breve charla ya que el tiempo se le terminaba y tenía otro paciente, le pareció que Serena era una chica sincera, pero sobre todo triste, era lógico, después de lo sucedido, pero también demostró ser valiente, así que sin duda con su ayuda lograría superarlo pronto y continuar con su vida.

Serena salió y entró Neherenia, ella no era su madre, pero la quería mucho y pensaba ayudarla, ella le contó lo que sucedió desde que conoció a Serena y Setsuna anotó más datos. Programó su próxima cita para la siguiente semana y se despidieron.

Debía admitir que se sintió mejor después de hablar a Setsuna y con un peso fuera de sus hombros, ella le había dicho algunas cosas que antes no las supo ver.

Ooooooo

Hotaru estaba en casa con su padre por lo que Neherenia no dudó en llevar a Serena y Michiru para ver a Darien, él le había pedido que la lleve para hablar con ella sobre el trabajo que estaba buscando. Se bajaron del auto y cuando estaban por entrar, Serena vio a su prima parada en una esquina, se preguntó que estaría haciendo ahí y, aunque le hubiera gustado ignorarla y seguir, sintió la necesidad de acercarse. Le pidió a sus acompañantes que la esperaran un momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí Rei? —preguntó Serena, la idea de verla cerca de la familia Chiba no le agradaba.

—Vaya, no me equivoqué al pensar que te aparecerías por aquí, tal vez se lo cuente a tu madre —contestó altivamente—. Claro, agregando ciertos detalles.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Nada, ya obtuve lo que quise —respondió satisfecha—. Ahora sé porque estás con Darien —añadió sonriendo—. Es un buen amante.

—¿Qué?

—Y su oficina muy bonita y bastante útil —continuó, sabía que podía sembrar una duda en ella—. Todavía tengo su sabor sobre mí.

—Estás mintiendo, él no, él jamás estaría contigo, no de esa forma —aseguró y se tapó los oídos, se alejó rápidamente de su prima y se dispuso a entrar.

—¿Qué sucede, Serena? —preguntó Michiru preocupada, no le gustaba verla alterada.

Serena no respondió y entró junto a ellas. No tardaron en llegar a la oficina de Darien, saludaron a Molly y ella les permitió la entrada. Ella se mantuvo en su sitio mientras las demás lo saludaban. Darien notó algo extraño en ella, pero no hizo ningún comentario, cuando estén a solas podría hacerlo. Afortunadamente, no tardó mucho para que suceda, su madre y hermana fueron a saludar a Andrew.

—Serena ¿estás molesta conmigo? —preguntó mientras la guiaba a su asiento.

—¿Viste a Rei hoy? —Quiso saber, ella deseaba escuchar una negativa, pero él le respondió afirmativamente—. ¿Por qué?

—Vino a buscarme, a decirme cosas de ti, te aseguro que no creía nada —aseveró sin comprender como se había enterado.

—¿La besaste o mejor dicho te acostaste con ella? —Decir esa pregunta le costó mucho pero necesitaba conocer la verdad.

—¿Qué? por supuesto que no, no sé de donde sacas esas cosas absurdas —dijo molesto—. Si te dije que te amaba es porque es cierto y jamás te engañaría con nadie, mucho menos con ella.

Serena sabía que decía la verdad, necesitaba confiar en él, ya lo hacía, pero la sola idea de pensar que él se alejara le dolía.

—Lo siento, es que ella estaba afuera y me aseguró que… no importa, siento mucho haberte preguntado eso, sé que solo somos amigos y que no debería.

—Ella me besó —admitió, si quería tener una relación con ella, necesitaba ser cien por ciento sincero—. Te juro que la aparté de inmediato, pero te juro que nunca te engañaría, aunque sigamos siendo amigos, pero eso de amigos es algo que pronto va a cambiar.

—¿Te besó? —preguntó ella y puso cara de asco—. No me gusta que alguien más te bese.

Serena se acercó y lo besó dulcemente, quería eliminar cualquier rastro que su prima hubiera dejado, él le correspondió encantado, aunque se separaron rápidamente cuando vio a su hermana entrar.

—Siento interrumpir, pero mamá quiere saber si le hablaste del trabajo.

—¿Qué trabajo?

Darien le propuso iniciar a trabajar la próxima semana y ayudar a Molly, ya que cada día tenía más trabajo y le querían aligerar un poco la carga. Serena se mostró emocionada, todavía no empezaba su búsqueda de trabajo y ya le ofrecían uno, además era perfecto, porque le permitían acudir medio tiempo para no tener problemas con los horarios de la universidad, no conocía mucho a Molly pero le parecía simpático y seguro podrían llegar a ser amigas.

—Y ya que comenzarás la próxima semana, debes aprovechar estos días libres que tienes, y vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, empezando el viernes que sales con Diamante —dijo Michiru muy emocionada.

Oooooooo

Lita salió del departamento que Mina compartía con Amy, sabía que no se equivocaba al confiar en ellas, eran las únicas que podían ayudarla para evitar que Seiya cumpla con sus planes.

OOOOOOOOO

Pido disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Ultimamente los capítulos salen más largos de lo normal, espero les siga gustando.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	20. Chapter 20

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 20**

El rostro de Darien claramente mostraba enojo, vio a Serena fijamente esperando que le diera alguna explicación. Michiru se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error y quiso repararlo.

—No es una cita, sólo irán a ver una película —intervino Michiru—. Además, Serena no tiene porque pedirte permiso para salir con alguien, ya que ustedes solo son amigos —añadió ante la atenta mirada de los dos.

Darien sabía que su hermana tenía razón, no había ningún impedimento para que Serena saliera con alguien más, aunque si no recordaba mal, ella le había dicho que lo quería ¿acaso eso no era suficiente?

—Será mejor que se marchen, debo continuar con mi trabajo —dijo Darien de mal humor sin siquiera mirarlas, él estaba planeado algo para el cumpleaños de Serena y todo se había arruinado.

Serena se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía que decir, de cierta manera se sintió un poco decepcionada, quizás esperaba que Darien reaccione de otro modo. Ella no tenía porque sentirse culpable, no fue ella quien planeó esa salida con Diamante, ni siquiera sabía porque Michiru la había comprometido con eso.

—¿Nos estás corriendo? —preguntó Michiru indignada, ella quería explicarle todo, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Darien no levantó la mirada, se dedicó a ignorarlas, era mala idea hablarles en ese momento, no quería mostrar su enojo, pero Serena notó la decepción en ese gesto.

—Tiene trabajo, no debemos importunarlo —alegó Serena y se apresuró a despedirse y sacar a su amiga de ahí.

Al salir de la oficina, se encontraron con Neherenia y tras explicarle que Darien estaba muy ocupado se marcharon de la empresa.

—¿Te sientes bien, Serena? —preguntó Neherenia al verla muy pensativa.

—Sí —contestó e intentó esbozar una sonrisa—. Si no es mucha molestia ¿podría dejarme por aquí? —inquirió al darse cuenta que estaban cerca del departamento de Mina—. Quedé en visitar a Amy.

—Dame la dirección y te dejo en la puerta de su casa —respondió, pero Serena no quería causarle más molestias y la convenció de dejarla ahí. Se despidió de Michiru y Neherenia y se marchó.

Mientras caminaba veía a su alrededor, no esperaba encontrarse con alguien pero le daba un poco de miedo volverse a encontrar con Seiya, no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino y para su fortuna, sus amigas se encontraban ahí.

—¿Qué sucede Serena? —preguntó Amy al verla un poco triste. Por un momento, creyó que algo malo le había ocurrido ya que después de hablar con Lita sabía que en cualquier momento algo podría sucederle.

—Quería pasar a visitarlas —susurró pero para su sorpresa ninguna de las dos parecían creerle así que se decidió a decirles la verdad—. Creo que Darien está molesto conmigo y no quiero incomodarlo con mi presencia en su casa, así que, quería preguntarles si podrían hacerme un pequeño espacio aquí mientras nos mudamos al otro departamento.

—Por supuesto que puedes quedarte aquí —contestó Mina y empezó a planear como reubicar algunas cosas—. No tendremos mucho espacio pero nos acomodaremos bien.

Serena se sentía mal por lo que iba a hacer, no quería que la familia Chiba pensara que es una desagradecida, por lo que pensaba explicarles bien porque toma esa decisión, aunque tenía que ocultar algunos detalles.

—¿Por qué piensas que Darien está molesto contigo? —inquirió Amy sorprendida, le agradaba tener a su amiga cerca, pero sabía que algo debió suceder para que tomara esa decisión.

Serena les contó lo que había sucedido, su visita al psicólogo, la aparición de Rei, su cita con Diamante. Había pasado suficientes cosas como para volverla loca en pocos días. Y, después de haberlo pensado bien, creyó entender porque Michiru quería que saliera con Diamante, era evidente que no le agradaba su cercanía con Darien y, a ella también la consideraba su amiga por lo que no quería incomodarla más en su propia casa.

Amy se dio cuenta que su amiga necesitaba mucho apoyo, quizá no tenía muchos detalles pero la vida de Serena se estaba volviendo complicada, ella misma no sabría como actuar ante esos acontecimientos, así que no preguntó más. Sabía que Serena necesitaba descansar y en casa de los Chiba, aunque esté bien cuidada, no lo conseguiría, porque su relación con Darien no era estable y al parecer Michiru no la quería como cuñada y obviamente Serena no quería importunarlas a ninguno de los dos.

Esa noche, Serena ya no quiso regresar, llamó a Neherenia para informarle que se quedaría a dormir con las chicas y pensaba acudir al día siguiente para informarles su decisión y agradecerles por todo lo que habían hecho.

Oooooooooo

Cuando Darien llegó a casa, esperaba encontrarse con Serena para poder hablar de lo ocurrido. Había pasado varias horas tratando de calmarse, él generalmente era muy pacífico pero cuando se enojaba era de temer, por lo que en la tarde, les pidió que se marcharan ya que si hablaba no hubiera sucedido nada bueno. Cuando escuchó que Serena iba a salir con Diamante, de inmediato recordó a su antigua novia, no quería compararlas pero fue inevitable recordar como simplemente se marchó de su vida.

En la tarde, habló con Andrew y él le aconsejó que se calmara antes de hablar con Serena así que se quedó hasta tarde en su oficina esperando sentirse lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hablar con ella.

—Si buscas a Serena, ella no está, se quedará con Mina y Amy esta noche —dijo Michiru cuando vio a su hermano tocar la puerta de la habitación de su amiga—. Tendrás que esperar a mañana para hablar con ella.

Darien se sintió desconcertado, no entendía el motivo para que se haya ido a otro lugar ¿acaso pensaba marcharse? Pensó, sin decir nada se fue a su habitación dispuesto a dormir.

Michiru lo siguió para explicarle lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada y la ignoró, cerró su puerta e intentó descansar, tardó mucho tiempo en conseguir dormir, el saber a Serena lejos no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Ooooooooo

A media noche, Serena despertó gritando. Amy corrió a ver que le sucedía, ella sabía que su amiga muchas veces tenía pesadillas, en otras ocasiones, la escuchaba gritar con temor algunas cosas incoherentes, pero, ahora claramente había oído gritar el nombre el Darien y pedir que no abandone. Al llegar a ella la abrazó hasta que se calme, Mina también acudió a ella y le preparó un té.

—Siento haberlas despertado —Se disculpó Serena tratando de sonar tranquila—. Trataré de que no vuelva a suceder.

—No te preocupes, Serena, todo está bien, lo único que queremos es que te sientas mejor —aseguró Mina.

Serena insistió en que vuelvan a dormir y cuando la dejaron sola, Amy y Lita se quedaron a platicar.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea contarle lo que nos ha dicho Lita? —preguntó Mina, cada vez se sentía más preocupada.

—Ella debe saberlo, pero, quizá cuando sepamos todo el plan que tienen, Lita no sabe todos los detalles, así que esperaremos un poco —contestó un poco insegura—. Primero, intentemos localizar a la señora Ikuko y hablar con ella, seguramente lograremos convencerla de que Rei le ha dicho mentiras.

Ooooooo

Al día siguiente, Serena no tuvo la necesidad de regresar a la casa Chiba para cambiarse de ropa ya que Amy tenía parte de sus pertenencias. Así que se dedicó a pensar en lo que diría para explicar su próxima mudanza. Las tres desayunaron en silencio y luego salieron juntas hacia la universidad. Al llegar, en la puerta se encontraron con Michiru y Darien. Mina, Amy y Serena los saludaron y se dispusieron a entrar.

—Espera un momento, Serena, tenemos que hablar —dijo Darien y se acercó a ella.

Mina y Amy se despidieron y tras recordarle que se verían en la tarde para ayudarla con la mudanza se fueron a clases.

—¿Piensas marcharte? —cuestionó Michiru, no entendía la actitud de su amiga y le molestaba que se comportara de esa manera.

Darien sólo la observó, intentando descubrir que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas como para que llegaron a ese momento.

—No quiero causarles más molestias —respondió Serena evitando la mirada de Darien, tenía miedo de su reacción, no quería seguir sintiéndose de esa manera, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero no podía con la mirada de Darien.

Michiru iba a decir algo cuando a lo lejos escucharon a sus amigos saludarlas. Zafiro y Diamante llegaron corriendo a su lado.

—Llegaremos tarde a clases —comentó Diamante y tomo la mano de Serena, ella de inmediato se soltó—. Hay que darnos prisa.

—Será mejor entrar, ya Serena nos alcanzará después —intervino Michiru y tras convencer a Diamante, se fueron al salón de clases dejando solos a Serena y Darien.

—Así que piensas mudarte —comentó Darien mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Sí, creo que ya he abusado mucho de su generosidad —contestó nerviosa, odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable e intentó mostrarse indiferente aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

—No lo has hecho, pero, si ya tomaste tu decisión, no creo que nadie te hará cambiar de opinión —dijo, por alguna razón, él no podía olvidar el día en que su antigua novia se marchó, la situación no era nada parecida, incluso ellas eran distintas, sin embargo, temía no poder solucionar ese problema.

Darien esperó pacientemente su respuesta, aunque por dentro quería abrazarla y no soltarla más, pero sabía que si ella quería marcharse, él no tenía derecho a detenerla. Serena esperaba que él le pregunte algo más, incluso se imaginó que le pediría alguna explicación, pero, evidentemente eso no iba a suceder.

—En la tarde, iré a hablar con tus padres y a agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí, sé que seguramente tu oferta de empleo ya no siga en pie… —Se detuvo unos minutos para poder continuar sin soltar una lágrima—. Te agradezco que trataras de ayudarme de ese modo, no quería decepcionarte a ti ni a tu familia —"Mucho menos a Michiru" agregó en su cabeza, no podía olvidar la cita que le hizo con Diamante para alejarlo de Darien, si lo pensaba bien, era justo lo que ella quería ya que lo dijo en frente de Darien para que no se le volviera a acercar.

—No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto —musitó Darien, le parecía ridículo encontrarse en aquella situación después de todo lo que había pasado—. La oferta de empleo sigue en pie —agregó—. Mira, Serena, no sé ni como ha sucedido todo esto, pero, tenemos que hablar ¿no te parece? Quizá este no sea ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado ya que ambos llegaremos tarde a nuestras obligaciones, así que te propongo que nos veamos en la tarde, antes de que empieces a armar tu maleta.

Serena lo consideró por unos minutos que a Darien le parecieron eternos, pero finalmente aceptó, quedó en ir a verlo después de clases y se despidieron.

Oooooo

Durante la mañana, Diamante no dejó de hablar con ella y planear su salida del viernes mientras que ella no dejaba de pensar en que se reuniría con Darien, necesitaba tener buenos argumentos aunque no estaba segura de que hablarían. Michiru no dejó de observarla y, a pesar de no acercarse a ella para tratar de conversar un poco, sabía que algo andaba mal y que ella tenía parte de la culpa, ahora lo que necesitaba pensar era en cómo solucionarlo.

—¿Por qué tan pensativa? —preguntó Zafiro detrás de Michiru, ella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó su acercamiento y se asustó— ¿Te peleaste con Serena?

—No —aseguró de inmediato—. Sólo que… Ah, nada, olvídalo.

—¿No confías en mí? —cuestionó simulando estar ofendido y se sentó a su lado—. Vamos, Michiru, puedes decirme lo que sea, saber que a ti te quiero mucho y me gustaría ayudarte si es que está en mis manos.

Últimamente, Zafiro le decía que la quería y siempre le estaba insinuando cosas, no sabía muy bien que hacer al respecto, ella lo consideraba su amigo y ahora él, parecía querer algo más, algo a lo que ella no podía ceder, ya que su corazón estaba ocupado por otra persona. Después de lo sucedido con Alan, creyó que no volvería a enamorarse, pero, desde hace algún tiempo, empezó a sentir atracción hacia alguien y mientras más lo trataba más se convencía de que era correspondida, incluso un día casualmente se encontraron y tuvieron una cita que para ella fue la mejor de su vida.

Cuando Zafiro notó que su amiga no le prestaba atención, dejó de hablarle y muy disgustado regresó a su sitio.

Ooooooo

En el transcurso del día, Serena le había dicho a Amy que se verían más tarde ya que primero iba a pasar a hablar con Darien, por lo que Mina y Amy se fueron a su antiguo departamento con la esperanza de encontrar a la madre de su amiga. Lamentablemente a la única que hallaron fue a Rei.

—No pierdan su tiempo hablando con mi tía, ella me cree a mí y lo único que lograrán es que se enfade más con Serena —aseguró Rei e intentó cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

La señora Ikuko había salido para reunirse con algunas amigas que hace años no veía, por lo que Rei aprovechó para invitar a Seiya quien se mantenía oculto para que las amigas de Serena no lo vieran.

—Te exijo que dejes en paz a mi amiga, o de lo contrario atente a las consecuencias —dijo Amy de manera muy diplomática.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —cuestionó Rei divertida por la situación, conocía a Amy hace años y sabía que era muy pacífica—. Tú y tu grupo de amiguitas me tienen sin cuidado, no me hagan perder más el tiempo.

—Deberías tenernos miedo —intervino Mina con una diabólica sonrisa—. Podremos tener el rostro de unos angelitos, pero, debes cuidarte de nosotras.

No le dieron tiempo a Rei de responder y se marcharon de inmediato.

Oooooo

Serena estaba aterrada por como terminaría la conversación con Darien, intentó ocultar su nerviosismo y temor cuando llegó a la empresa, saludó a Molly y preguntó si podía pasar.

—Hay alguien con él —dijo Molly con evidente enfado—. Espera un momento te anunciaré.

Cuando Molly iba a comunicarse con Darien para informarle de la presencia de Serena, se escuchó un fuerte ruido en la oficina, como si algo se hubiera roto y ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada por completo, Molly y Serena entraron para ver que sucedía.

Ninguna de las dos esperó encontrar la escena que tenían en frente, Esmeralda prácticamente estaba sobre Darien con muy poca ropa encima mientras él intentaba apartarla.

—Aléjate de él —gritó Serena muy enojada provocando que Esmeralda se sobresaltara y cayera al suelo.

Darien empezó a hablar para explicarle lo ocurrido pero Serena no se lo permitió, únicamente se acercó a Esmeralda quien hasta ese momento ya se había puesto de pie.

—Es mejor que te vayas de aquí —Le aconsejó Serena—. Ten un poco de dignidad y acepta que él no te quiere y no te va a querer nunca.

La seguridad que Serena mostraba dejó a Esmeralda desconcertada y muy enfadada.

—Niña, no sé que hagas aquí ni me interesa, pero no tienes derecho a intervenir en una reconciliación de pareja así que márchate o llamo a seguridad para que te saquen —amenazó.

—Molly, llama de inmediato a los de seguridad —pidió Darien y Esmeralda sonrió satisfecha, Serena lo veía desconcertada sin saber que decir.

Molly salió a cumplir con las órdenes de su jefe y cuando un guardia de seguridad llegó, Darien le pidió que escoltara a Esmeralda a la salida y que por ningún motivo la dejara ingresar nuevamente. Esmeralda estaba histérica y le gritó todo lo que llegaba a su mente, mientras era sacada de ahí, Serena sintió la mirada de Darien sobre ella y se arrepintió de haber intervenido.

—Serena, yo te amo —aseguró Darien después de varios minutos de silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo iniciar una conversación—. No sé muy bien que ha sucedido entre los dos, pero te juro que te digo la verdad, jamás tendría nada ni con Rei ni con Esmeralda, sé que hemos dicho que tú y yo somos amigos, pero no es eso lo que deseo.

Ella había estaba pensando en lo mismo, antes de llegar ahí, en lo único que pensaba era en inventar algo coherente para explicar su salida de la casa, pero cuando vio a Esmeralda sobre Darien, se llenó de furia y lo único que quería era quitársela de encima.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —preguntó Serena de repente, si algo tenía claro en ese momento tras escuchar las palabras de Darien, era que ella también lo amaba y no deseaba estar con nadie más.

Él sonrió divertido ante aquella situación y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a besarla. Al separar unió su frente a la de ella y le susurró cerca de sus labios.

—Claro que quiere ser tu novio —contestó y luego añadió—. ¿No se supone que era yo quien debía preguntar eso y de preferencia en un lugar más romántico?

—No, así es perfecto —respondió y nuevamente unió sus labios a los de él y lo atrajo más hacia ella para no dejarlo ir.

Cuando al fin se separaron, ella le explicó lo sucedido con Diamante, y pidió que la dejara hablar con Michiru para contarle su relación.

—No creo que Michiru se oponga a nuestro noviazgo —dijo Darien, no entendía la actitud de su hermana, pero sabía que debía tener otros motivos—. Además, será mejor que los dos le demos la buena noticia.

Serena quiso negarse, pero terminó aceptando, y, quedaron que en la noche le contarían todo a su familia, lo que a Darien no le gustó fue que Serena continuaba con la idea de la mudanza.

—No creo que a tus padres les parezca correcto que siendo novios yo siga viviendo ahí —alegó Serena.

—A ellos no les molestará, te lo aseguró, además, se supone que yo vivo en mi departamento —contestó—. ¿No quieres mudarte conmigo al departamento?

—Es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso —aseguró, a pesar de que la idea era muy tentadora—. Vamos paso a paso ¿sí?

—Como quieras, pero, reconsidera lo de la mudanza, todos en mi familia te quieren.

En ese momento, Michiru entró en la oficina sin tocar la puerta y al verlos juntos sonrió, Darien le preguntó el motivo de su visita y ella sólo dijo que había pasado a saludarlo. Se quedó poco tiempo platicando con ellos, minutos que ellos aprovecharon para contarle de su reciente relación y, para sorpresa de Serena, su amiga los abrazó y felicitó sinceramente.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo ahí y juntas salieron de la empresa, Andrew las saludó y se ofreció a llevarlas a casa, Michiru muy emocionada aceptó y llevó con ella a Serena. En el camino, al llegar a casa de los Chiba, Serena se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar en la puerta a su madre, Ikuko no dijo mucho, únicamente le pidió visitarla el día siguiente porque quería solucionar sus problemas con ella y Serena se sintió feliz de poder hablar con ella, así que le prometió visitarla después de clases.

OOOOOOOOO

Pido disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Ultimamente los capítulos salen más largos de lo normal, espero les siga gustando.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	21. Chapter 21

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 21**

Serena entró en casa de los Chiba junto a Michiru, estaba muy feliz, a pesar de creer que sería un día difícil resultó ser todo lo contrario. No podía creer que ya era novia de Darien, no era algo que tenía planeado, pero, sucedió de la manera menos esperada, y, aun así no podía negar que fue maravilloso. Ella estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que la familia de su amiga hicieron por él, en tan poco tiempo, le demostraron mucho cariño, respeto, y sobretodo apoyo, eran unas personas extraordinarias, y ella estaba muy feliz por tenerlas en sus vidas.

Habló con los señores Chiba y les agradeció por su ayuda, les explicó su conversación con sus amigas y su decisión de mudarse con ellas, Neherenia trató de convencerla de que se quede, pero al ver que su decisión ya estaba tomada, le deseó mucha suerte y le dijo que las puertas de su casa siempre estarían abiertas para ella.

Michiru, Neherenia y Hotaru la ayudaron a preparar su maleta, cuando Darien llegó a casa pidió hablar con sus padres, él no quería ocultar su relación con Serena, además, él les había dicho que pensaba pedirle que sea su novia el día de su cumpleaños,

—No nos queda más que felicitarte —dijo Neherenia mientras abrazaba a Darien.

A los señores Chiba, no les importaba la diferencia de edades ni lo que les hubiera sucedido en el pasado, lo único que querían era que las personas que amaban sean felices y, si ellos querían estar juntos, tenían que apoyarlos y dejarlos ser felices.

Después pasaron a cenar, todos estaban muy contentos con la reciente relación y, aunque a Darien le preocupaba la seguridad de su novia, no tuvo más opción que llevarla hasta el departamento de Mina, en donde ya la esperaban, se despidió de ellas prometiéndole que al día siguiente se verían.

—¡Será increíble vivir juntas! —exclamó Mina muy emocionada.

—Les agradezco por recibirme —Les dijo Serena y juntas empezaron a desempacar, aunque no todas sus pertenencias ya que en pocos días se mudarían al nuevo departamento, al cual también invitaron a Mina y ella feliz aceptó ya que su contrato de arrendamiento terminaba pronto.

Ooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Serena despertó muy contenta, no sólo era la novia de Darien sino que también tenía la oportunidad de arreglar sus problemas con su madre, no sabía que sucedería en su reunión, pero, si estaba convencida de que algo cambiaría, quizá sin la influencia de Rei, Ikuko podría escucharla y comprenderla.

—Serena, date prisa —dijo Amy a su amiga—. Recuerda que estamos un poco lejos de la universidad y tenemos que salir antes.

—No me demoro —respondió mientras terminaba de guardar los trabajos que tenía que entregar ese día.

Serena salió y encontró a Amy y Mina desayunando, ella se les unió, tuvo que comer de prisa si quería ir con ellas, no podía permitir que se atrasaran por su culpa. Cuando estaban por salir, escucharon el timbre de la puerta, para su sorpresa encontraron a Darien y a Michiru en la puerta.

—¡Qué bonita sorpresa! —dijo Serena y lo besó.

—Recuerden que tenemos prisa —intervino Mina—. Y que tienen público.

Serena se sonrojó al separarse y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

—Yo las llevaré a clases —aclaró Darien.

—En el auto llegaremos a tiempo, aunque me hubiera gustado que mi querido hermano no me levante tan temprano —agregó Michiru recordando ese suceso de la mañana.

—Lo siento, Michiru, pero te advertí que no podía llevarte si no te apresurabas —Se defendió Darien—. Además, mira el lado bueno, nuestros padres te devolverán el auto y podrás conducir, porque sinceramente yo no quiero ser tu chofer toda la vida.

Después de eso, todos bajaron y se marcharon en el auto de Darien, al parecer, todas se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, lo cual Darien agradecía, porque al inicio, su hermana no tenía a nadie con quien hablar y ahora ya habían formado un grupo en el cual se cuidaban entre ellas.

Oooooo

Rei salió temprano para encontrarse con Seiya, aunque le agradaba el apoyo que su tía le daba, detestaba tenerla cerca y vigilándola todo el día, ya había hecho que se aparte de su hija, pero, todavía no se sentía satisfecha, lo único que deseaba era enviar a Serena con Seiya, porque así sufriría mucho y luego deshacerse de ella porque no permitiría que siga interfiriendo en su vida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Debías quedarte para asegurarte que lo de la tarde salga bien —Le recriminó Seiya.

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, pero yo necesito un poco de cariño —contestó y se acercó a besarlo.

Seiya nunca se resistía a ninguna mujer, así que no se molestó cuando eso ocurrió y le respondió el beso, el también necesitaba un poco de distracción.

Ooooooo

Darien llegó a la empresa temprano y se puso a trabajar, con la tranquilidad y felicidad en esos momentos logró concentrarse en cada uno de las cosas que hacía, aun así, tenía que continuar investigando a Seiya para poder alejarlo por completo de Serena.

—Pareces feliz —comentó Andrew al entrar en la oficina.

—Lo estoy, y en estos momentos nada podrá cambiar eso —respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Michiru me comentó de algunos cambios recientes —dijo, estaba contento por el cambio de su amigo.

—Es mi impresión o últimamente eres muy cercano a mi hermana —contestó con suspicacia—. Me parece que están pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

—¿Con Michiru? No, debes estar imaginando cosas —dijo un poco nervioso y enseguida cambió el tema—. Tienes una reunión con los socios en quince minutos, vine a recordártelo por si lo habías olvidado.

—Molly me lo recordó en cuanto llegó así que no te preocupes —alegó, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguar que sucedía en otra ocasión—. ¿Has tenido nuevas noticias?

—Tienen pruebas suficientes para encarcelar a Seiya, a su tío y al resto de personas involucradas en eso, ya saben la ubicación de algunos, así que es cuestión de tiempo para arrestar a todos.

—Es una extraordinaria noticia, no veo la hora en que esté encerrado y deje en paz a Serena, así todos estaremos más tranquilos.

—¿La sorpresa del viernes sigue en pie? —preguntó Andrew al recordar el favor que Darien le había pedido.

—Lo cambiaré para el sábado, ya que mi hermana ha preparado una fiesta, aunque me imagino que ya te lo dijo —comentó para ver su reacción.

—Sí, estoy ayudándola en algunas cosas —mencionó y luego alegó tener algo importante que hacer y se marchó.

Ooooooo

La mañana transcurrió de prisa y pronto Serena libre de sus clases, le incomodaba las constantes preguntas de Diamante, Michiru le prometió hacer algo para evitar esa salida del viernes, aunque no era fácil ya que cuando Serena o Michiru le iban a decir algo, él iba en otra dirección. Después de pensarlo un poco, Serena le aseguró que sería divertido salir ese día con amigos ya que no tenía nada de malo.

—¿Estás segura, Serena? —cuestionó Michiru.

—Sí, pero quiero que sea una salida en grupo ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

La principal razón por la que Michiru arregló eso era para terminar de preparar la fiesta de su amiga así que le dijo que ya tenía algo que hacer, pero podían preguntar a Amy o Mina para acompañarlas.

—Lo arreglaremos después, tengo que ir a hablar con mi mamá, me dijo que me esperaba en la entrada —contestó dispuesta a marcharse.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó inquieta, el inesperado acercamiento de Ikuko no la convencía.

—No, esto es algo que tenemos que solucionar entre ella y yo —aseguró y se despidió de su amiga.

Michiru se quedó ahí, todavía tenía que ir a la biblioteca por un libro, Zafiro decidió acompañarla, además el también debía hacer la tarea.

Ooooo

Cuando Darien saló de su oficina, encontró a Andrew esperándolo en la oficina, tenía un sobre en la mano.

—Te acaba de llegar esta carta —dijo mientras se la entregaba,

Darien abrió de prisa el sobre, tenía un extraño presentimiento. Y, no se equivocó, era una carta de Seiya en donde le decía que tenía en su poder a Serena. Preocupado, marcó de inmediato el número de su novia y al no recibir respuesta, se comunicó con su hermana, ella le dijo que se había ido a reunir con Ikuko.

Michiru salió de la biblioteca porque todavía no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se despidieron. La vio subirse a un taxi junto con su madre, pero no logró alcanzarla.

Ooooo

Cuando Serena vio a su madre se sorprendió al ver también a Rei junto a ella, a pesar de eso se acercó y las saludó.

—Iremos a dejar a Rei a un sitio y luego tu y yo hablaremos —Le explicó Ikuko y le sonrió.

Serena no estaba muy segura pero aún así subió al taxi que estaba estacionado y se sentó entre Rei y su madre.

Ninguna de los presentes dijo nada, Serena esperaba impaciente a que su prima se baje, pero, pasó mucho tiempo y no lo hizo, al ver por la ventana se dio cuenta que estaban saliendo de la ciudad.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Serena—. Será mejor que me dejen aquí.

—Espero que te hayas despedido de tus amigos —dijo Seiya, es ahí donde Serena se dio cuenta que el conductor era él y que había caído en una trampa.

Empezó a suplicar a su madre y cuando eso no funcionó intentó salir de ahí, pero Rei le cubrió la nariz con un pañuelo y ella perdió el conocimiento.

OOOOOOOOO

Pido disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Lo sé, este capítulo es corto, pero he estado algo enferma estos días y me fue imposible escribir más. Espero lo comprendan.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna, Serena Ortega, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Reina Ceciliay a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	22. Chapter 22

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 22**

Después de recibir aquella carta, Darien estaba al inicio desconcertado, después enojado y finalmente desesperado. Michiru le dijo que no logró alcanzar a Serena y no podía comunicarse con ella. No sabía cómo había sucedido pero estaba convencido de que Seiya la tenía y si no la encontraba rápido, corría el riesgo de no volver a verla.

—Se supone que ibas a vigilar a Serena ¿cómo es posible que esto haya sucedido? —cuestionó Darien a su amigo, no podía pensar con claridad en esos momentos.

—Lo siento, Darien, pero no pensé que algo así fuera a suceder, Serena me dijo que ella iba a verse con su madre y no vi nada de malo en eso, además Michiru también iba a demorarse en la universidad —contestó lo más tranquilo posible, se sentía culpable por lo que podría suceder.

Darien insistió en llamar a su celular, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Salió de la empresa en compañía de Andrew y fueron a la policía, necesitaban de su ayuda para encontrar a Serena y sabían que ellos estaban detrás de Seiya para encarcelarlo.

Al llegar a la estación de policía, de inmediato fueron recibidos por el detective que estaba a cargo del caso, ellos le aseguraron que encontrarían pronto a Serena ya que conocían varios escondites de esa organización y ya habían apresado a la mayoría de los integrantes, sólo le faltaban Seiya, su tío Jedite y un par de hombres más.

—Tenemos que buscarla de inmediato —exigió Darien, él estaba dispuesto a acompañarlos hasta encontrarla—. Cada minuto que pasa con él es peligroso ¿acaso no recuerdo lo que le hizo?

—Iremos, pero usted se queda aquí, no podemos arriesgarnos a que interfiera con nuestro trabajo, además, todavía no estamos convencidos de que la tenga Seiya, me dijeron que se fue en un auto con su madre ¿no será alguna broma de alguien?

—¡No es ninguna broma! —gritó exasperado, Andrew intentó calmarlo pero sin ningún éxito—. Ustedes tienen que devolvérmela.

—Regresemos a casa Darien, tal vez ahí tengan alguna noticia —sugirió Andrew.

Darien entendió que quedándose ahí no conseguiría nada, si la quería de regreso, debía ser él quien la encuentre, así que salió de ahí junto a su amigo.

Ooooooo

Michiru no entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando, Darien le había dicho que Serena estaba en peligro y por eso fue a buscarla, lamentablemente no la alcanzó y no conseguía comunicarse con ella. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo, por lo que se olvidó del trabajo que tenía que hacer y corrió en busca de Amy, quizás ella sabía algo más. No le prestó atención a las preguntas de Zafiro, no era momento de dar explicaciones.

Zafiro y Diamante siguieron a Michiru, la situación era extraña y necesitaban descubrir que estaba ocurriendo.

—Amy, Mina, que bueno que las encuentro —dijo Michiru, estaba cansada por haber corrido—. ¿Saben algo de Serena? —preguntó preocupada.

—No, pensé que estaba contigo —contestó Amy sin comprender nada—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Pero si todos sabemos que Serena se fue con su madre —intervino Diamante y Zafiro lo apoyó—. No pudo haber desaparecido.

—¿Con la señora Ikuko? Pero si ella no quería ni verla —Amy estaba desconcertada y por el rostro de Michiru supo que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo.

—Hoy no vino Lita a clases —comentó Mina, lo pensó mucho y creyó que eso tenía alguna relación—. Debemos buscarla, ella debe saber algo ¿recuerdas lo que nos advirtió, Amy?

—¡Por Dios! No, no creo que la madre de Serena se haya prestado para algo como esto —dijo asustada, debió hablar con alguien cuando Lita les hizo esa advertencia, aunque no tenía todo claro, sabía que su amiga estaba en peligro.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Zafiro notando la tensión en el ambiente.

—Debemos buscar a Lita —sugirió Amy y comenzó a correr junto con Mina y Michiru—. Debemos llamar a Darien, seguramente él sabe algo más.

Michiru se mostró de acuerdo, no les explicaron ni se despidieron de sus amigos por la prisa que tenían y en cuanto subieron al taxi, Michiru se comunicó con su hermano, él le contó lo de la carta de Seiya y ella le pasó el teléfono a Amy para que le explicara porque iban a buscar a Lita. Darien les pidió la dirección y les dijo que las alcanzaría allá.

Oooooooooo

Seiya detuvo el taxi cerca de la carretera y les pidió a Rei e Ikuko que se bajaran, no quería que nadie sepa a donde iba a llevar a Serena. Rei se puso molesta por eso, quería ver a su prima encerrada y sufriendo, pero también sabía que con Seiya era mejor no discutir a menos que quisiera terminar en problemas, por lo que, convenció a su tía de que era lo mejor, que ellos necesitaban estar a solas para conversar y solucionar sus problemas. Ikuko se mostró reacia a hacerlo, a pesar de todo, dejar a Serena con él le parecía peligroso, pero tras la insistencia de Rei no tuvo otra opción y se bajó.

—Dile que se comunique conmigo en cuanto despierte —pidió Ikuko, y, al decir esas palabras supo que algo realmente iba mal ¿Por qué harían dormir a su hija si se supone que amaba a Seiya?—. Creo que será mejor que me quede con ella.

—No, ella se quedará conmigo para siempre —gritó Seiya y sacó un arma—. Usted ya me la ha entregado, ahora no finja arrepentimiento y váyase de una vez.

Ikuko empezó a llorar y, pese a sus súplicas no consiguió nada, Rei la llevó lejos de ahí mientras veía como Seiya llevaba a su hija.

—¿Por qué, Rei? ¿Por qué me convenciste de entregársela? —gritó Ikuko desesperada—. Serena está en peligro, era mentira todo lo que me dijiste.

—Si era mentira o no, eso ya no importa, ahora no podemos hacer nada, será mejor irnos, voy a enviarte de nuevo con mi tío —aseguró sin saber cómo calmarla, los gritos de su tía la estaban desesperando y necesitaba tranquilidad. Sacó un poco de droga de su bolso y lo consumió sin importarle que alguien la vea—. Si, tía, en ningún momento sirvió la rehabilitación, ahora deja de recriminarme y vámonos que no quiero problemas.

—Voy a ir a la policía, tengo que denunciar todo esto —susurró, todavía le costaba creer el gran error que cometió—. Te llevaré con tus padres, ellos podrán ayudarte.

—¡No necesito ayuda! —exclamó y empezó a reír—. Tal vez tu hija si la necesite y tú no podrás ayudarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontraran un auto y las lleve de regreso a la ciudad. Ikuko no sabía a quién acudir, su esposo estaba en otra ciudad, así que pensó en ir a la casa en donde su hija se estaba quedando. Quiso ayudar a Rei y enviarla con sus padres, pero, apenas llegaron, ella bajó del auto y se marchó corriendo, intentó seguirla pero no lo consiguió.

Ooooooooooo

Darien y Andrew llegaron a la dirección que les dio Michiru, le pareció extraño ver la puerta de esa casa abierta, tocaron el timbre pero nadie salió.

—Tal vez las chicas ya estén adentró —dijo Andrew.

—Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder —contestó Darien y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que escucharon la voz de Michiru que llegaba junto a Amy y Mina.

Todos entraron a la casa y lo que vieron los dejó sin palabras. Toda la casa parecía destruida, era evidente que alguien lo hizo y no precisamente por robar porque ahí había cosas valiosas. Las chicas empezaron a gritar el nombre de su amiga mientras ellos revisaban cada rincón de la casa. Al no hallarla en la parte de abajo, subieron al segundo piso, Mina fue quién llegó a la habitación de Lita y gritó al verla en el suelo cubierta de sangre.

—Hay que llamar a una ambulancia —dijo Andrew mientras tomaba su teléfono para hacerlo.

Mina y Amy trataban de hacer reaccionar a Lita pero sin ningún resultado. Michiru lloraba desde lejos por no poder hacer nada, quizá no la había tratado mucho, pero nadie se merecía que le hicieran daño.

Darien empezó a buscar por la habitación esperando hallar algo que le diera alguna pista sobre lo ocurrido o sobre Serena. La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y se llevaron a Lita.

—Esto estaba debajo de Lita —dijo Mina y le entregó una nota a Darien.

"Esto sucede cuando me traicionas, diles a tus amigas que no busquen a Serena si no quieren que les suceda lo mismo" decía la nota.

Mina y Amy fueron en la ambulancia mientras que Andrew y Darien llevaron a Michiru en el auto. Cuando llegaron al hospital se acercaron a sus amigas y se quedaron con ellas hasta saber algo. Darien estaba convencido de que Lita sabía en donde tenían a Serena, así que rogaba que pronto despertara para que pudiera hablar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un médico saliera y preguntara por los familiares.

—Ellos no viven aquí y sé que no podrán llegar hasta la próxima semana —dijo Mina muy preocupada—. Nosotros somos sus amigos, debe decirnos que sucede.

—Está muy grave, recibió muchos golpes, tiene varias fracturas, necesitamos que alguien done sangre para ella —contestó el médico—. De lo contrario podría morir.

—Yo tengo el mismo tipo de sangre —dijo Mina, ellas se conocían desde hace mucho y era como su hermana—. Yo le donaré todo lo que necesita.

—Bien, sígame —dijo y se llevó.

Darien recibió una llamada de su madre y le dijo que era urgente que vaya a la casa, él al inicio no quería ir por si acaso Lita despierte y pueda decirles algo, pero al escuchar mencionar a Ikuko salió del hospital de inmediato, sólo les pidió que le avisaran por si ocurría algo.

—Si él sabe algo de Serena, seguramente nos avisará —comentó Andrew para tranquilizar a Amy y Michiru.

Oooooooo

Seiya llegó a una cabaña rodeada de árboles, estaba en medio de un bosque y bien cubierta, sacó a Serena del auto y la subió a una habitación, la cual cerró con llave al igual que la casa mientras él iba y ocultaba el auto lejos de ahí, no le convenía que alguien lo encuentre o tenga alguna pista para encontrarlo.

—Seiya, tenemos que irnos de prisa, no tardarán en encontrarnos —Le dijo Jedite por teléfono—. Deja a esa niña ahí y vente de inmediato porque en poco tiempo sale el helicóptero.

—No me iré sin ella —aseguró Seiya, lo que provocó el enojo de su tío—. No me importa si es más peligroso que venga con nosotros, yo la sacaré de aquí.

—Entonces tráela de inmediato para irnos, no puedo esperar mucho —Esa idea era muy tentadora para Seiya pero no podía aceptarla, primero tenía que esperar a que Serena despierte para convencerla de regresar con él—. Seiya esta fue la última oportunidad que te doy, si no vienes en media hora, nos iremos sin ti, has con esa niña lo que quieras.

—La sacaré de aquí y luego me comunicaré contigo —aseguró antes de colgar.

Sabía que después sería más peligroso intentar sacarla del país, pero, él no podía llevarla sin antes tener la oportunidad de arreglar todo con ella e irse juntos por su propia voluntad. No podía aceptar que ella dejase de amarlo, no después de todo lo que habían vivido.

Ooooo

Neherenia esperaba impaciente a que su hijo llegue a casa, cuando vio a la madre de Serena llorar desesperada supo que algo malo sucedía, le preguntó que sucedía, pero ella se negó a hablar hasta no estar frente a Darien. Envió a Hotaru a su habitación para que no escuche nada, era muy pequeña para conocer esos problemas. Su esposo le pidió que mantenga la calma.

Darien entró y de inmediato fue al salón en donde estaban todos, al ver a Ikuko le preguntó por Serena, estaba desesperado y exigió respuestas. Ikuko lloró con más fuerza por lo que Neherenia intervino y le pidió a su hijo que se calme.

—Seiya, él me engañó para llevársela —susurró Ikuko en medio de las lágrimas pero todos alcanzaron a oírla.

—¿A dónde se la llevó? —preguntó Darien, su padre no le permitió acercarse más porque sabía que perdería el control—. Hable de una vez.

—No lo sé, a nosotras nos dejaron en medio de la carretera, estábamos ya fuera de la ciudad —dijo sin levantar la mirada—. Rei la durmió, no sé más, por favor deben ayudarme a encontrarla —suplicó, Neherenia la abrazó mientras que Darien y su padre se alejaban para conversar.

—¿Has dado aviso a la policía? —inquirió su padre.

—Sí, pero ellos no estaban convencidos de su desaparición, la madre de Serena podría ir, llévala para que declare y de una vez se pongan a buscarla —pidió Darien—. Yo la buscaré por mi cuenta, no sé como pero la voy a encontrar.

—Trata de calmarte o no podrás hacer nada, asumo que nadie quedó al frente de la empresa así que iré para allá.

—Voy al hospital por Andrew para empezar la búsqueda —añadió Darien—. Nosotros tenemos seguridad privada así que me llevaré a todos nuestros guardias, y solicitaré más para que vengan y les cuiden a ustedes.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, ve y busca a Serena, yo estoy seguro que la traerás de regreso.

Ooooooooo

Serena finalmente empezó a despertarse y al abrir los ojos, notó que estaba en un lugar desconocido, poco a poco empezó a recordar lo sucedido y de inmediato se puso de pie intentando encontrar una salida, pero la puerta estaba con llave, en su habitación sólo había una pequeña ventana la cual estaba sellada. Empezó a llorar por el temor que sentía y a gritar pidiendo ayuda, no sabía que había sucedido con su mamá, pero esperaba que estuviera bien.

Al mirar por la ventana, vio como Seiya regresaba a esa casa y se asustó aún más. Quiso buscar en donde esconderse pero tenía pocas opciones. Escuchó los pasos de Seiya acercarse y trató de impedir que él entre a la habitación.

—Veo que has despertado —dijo Seiya sonriente, ella intentaba golpearlo pero él le dio una bofetada y la lanzó al suelo—. Deja de agredirme o te irá mal.

Ella se quedó ahí, sin decir nada, las lágrimas salían sin que pueda evitarlo.

—Parece que has entendido mi amor, eso me gusta —comentó mientras se acercaba—. No me has saludado como se debe —añadió y tomó su rostro para besarla, ella se resistió pero al recibir otro golpe no pudo hacer más, sintió asco cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos—. Pequeña, yo no quiero lastimarte, pero tú no me dejas otra opción.

—Déjame ir, Seiya, por favor, si en verdad sientes algo por mí, déjame ir —suplicó.

—Lo siento, pero te quiero conmigo para siempre —contestó y la ayudó a levantarse—. Tal vez al principio no lo aceptes, pero, dentro de un tiempo, tú misma te darás cuenta de tus sentimientos y me querrás a tu lado, te entregarás a mí libremente y seremos felices.

—Eso nunca —aseguró—. Antes prefiero morir.

—Voy a dejar que te calmes —dijo ignorando sus palabras—. Dentro de unas horas vendré y espero seas más complaciente conmigo —añadió antes de salir y dejarla encerrada nuevamente.

OOOOOOOOO

Pido disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Este capítulo llega con un poco de retraso. Lamento eso, mis problemas de salud continúan y mi tratamiento va a durar varios meses. Trataré de actualizar cada semana como hasta ahora, pero, si llego a retrasarme, espero puedan comprenderlo.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna, Serena Ortega, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Reina Cecilia, Paulina Soto, SerenaShild y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	23. Chapter 23

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 23**

Darien llegó al hospital, Andrew y él junto con los guardias de seguridad y algunos policías recorrieron toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, pero, no hallaron nada. La madre de Serena no fue de mucha ayuda, ella no recordaba el lugar exacto en el que había dejado a su hija. Buscaron a Rei, sin embargo, ella tampoco aparecía y no sabían en dónde encontrarla. La noche pasó demasiado pronto para él, no saber en dónde encontrarla lo desesperaba, rogaba porque no le suceda nada a Serena. Después de la insistencia de su amiga y familia para que descanse un poco, regresó a su departamento, no pensaba dormir, sólo quería tomar una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y regresar a la búsqueda. Se sorprendió al ver a Rei esperándolo en la puerta, de inmediato se acercó a ella y le exigió saber en dónde tenían a su novia.

—No me grites, Darien, o no obtendrás nada —dijo Rei sonriendo.

Darien la hizo pasar adentro, intentó calmarse para no arruinar la única oportunidad que tenía de encontrar a su novia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó él.

—A ti —Fue lo único que respondió y se acercó a besarlo.

De inmediato él la empujó, no entendía que pretendía Rei, pero estaba seguro de que ella no diría nada.

—Por favor, Darien, sé realista, tú quieres a Serena, yo puedo decirte en donde encontrarla siempre y cuando tú te acuestes conmigo —explicó Rei.

Seiya le había pedido que grabe a Darien teniendo relaciones con ella para mostrárselas a Serena, Rei en ningún momento lo pensó y accedió a hacerlo, esa era otra manera de lastimar a su prima y ella jamás dejaría escapar esa oportunidad.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que cumplirás tu palabra? —cuestionó él, no quería engañar a Serena porque sabía que eso la dañaría, sin embargo, deseaba encontrarla, liberarla de su cautiverio y por ahora no encontraba otra salida.

—Deberás confiar en mí —dijo seductoramente y se acercó a él nuevamente, en esta ocasión él no opuso resistencia—. Te aseguro que la pasaremos bien.

Darien la llevó hasta la habitación y la empujó sobre la cama, comenzó a besarla, ella estaba feliz pensando que su plan daría resultado, tener a Darien con ella representaba un triunfo, sentirlo tan cerca la hizo sentir poderosa, entonces recordó que no había puesto la cámara, quiso levantarse, pero, ahí se dio cuenta que Darien le había atado las manos.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —gritó Rei al ver como él se apartaba.

—Tú me dirás en dónde tienen a Serena, de lo contrario te llevaré a la policía —respondió Darien enojado, Rei nunca había visto a nadie tan molesto y estaba sumamente asustada aunque intentó ocultarlo—. Habla de una vez antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—¿Por qué me llevarías a la policía? Tú no tienes ninguna prueba de que yo haya hecho algo malo —contestó un poco insegura.

—Participaste en el secuestro de Serena, además yo sé que también ayudabas a Seiya a vender drogas —dijo— Y, si no empiezas a hablar yo te juro que jamás saldrás de la cárcel.

Rei ahora si estaba aterrorizada, no sé explicaba como él podía saber que también vendía drogas, ella siempre fue muy cuidadosa para que nadie la descubriera y estaba segura que él único que lo sabía era Seiya.

—No sé en donde está —aseguró Rei—. Yo regresé junto con mi tía, no sé a dónde se la llevó.

Darien supo que decía la verdad, ella no sabía en dónde tenían a su novia, sintió deseos de golpearla pero se contuvo, marcó el número de la policía, no tardaron mucho en llevársela. Ahí se enteró que el tío de Seiya también fue arrestado junto con otros que querían salir del país.

Ooooooo

Serena pasó despierta gran parte de la noche, para su fortuna, Seiya no había regresado, necesitaba pensar en algo para escapar, no podía permitir que él le vuelva a hacer daño. En esa recamara no había posibilidad de escapar así que necesitaba salir de ahí y buscar en otro lugares. Pero ¿cómo conseguiría engañar a Seiya?

—Serena, mi amor, es hora de desayunar —dijo Seiya mientras abría la puerta.

Ella no respondió, con sólo verlo empezaba a temblar, todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado regresaba a su mente. "Por favor, Darien, sé que vendrás, no tardes" pensó.

—No te acerques mucho —pidió ella un poco temerosa, no quería hacerlo enojar—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Lo que quieras —aseguró impaciente, quería complacerla para que ella se diera cuenta de que la amaba—. Menos salir de aquí.

—Quiero desayunar abajo, estar encerrada no me gusta —dijo, estaba convencida de obtener un no, pero se sorprendió al ver que Seiya le indicaba el camino.

—Compórtate bien conmigo y te daré lo que me pidas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cocina. Serena observó todo el lugar y tal como ella había pensado, su habitación era la única por la cual no podía escapar, así que necesitaba hacer algo para distraerlo y poder escapar, aunque eso no sería nada fácil.

—Te he preparado algo, pero yo no soy un buen cocinero, sí quieres prepararlo de nuevo, adelante, yo estaré feliz de comer lo que tú me des —dijo Seiya, ella sólo asintió y empezó a tomar las cosas que ahí había, al menos eso le daba tiempo para pensar y estar lejos de él.

Seiya la observó detenidamente, sabía que algo estaba planeando, pero él no le daría el tiempo para que haga nada, no pensaba separarse de ella ni un minuto. Cuando la vio muy distraída se acercó a ella y lo besó, de inmediato ella se puso tensa y quiso alejarse.

—Eres mía y si yo quiero besarte o hacer algo contigo tú debes obedecerme —aseguró Seiya y le dio un último beso antes de volver a su lugar.

—A la fuerza no, yo necesito asimilar todo esto, es obvio que no me dejarás ir, así que sólo quiero acostumbrarme a tu presencia, pero si me tomas a la fuerza ten por seguro que nunca te lo perdonaría —replicó y continuó cocinando.

Oooooooo

Cuando Lita despertó estaba muy asustada, empezó a gritar, Mina estaba ahí con ella e intentó calmarla.

—Serena, Seiya se la llevó —dijo Lita aterrada—. No dejen que le haga daño.

—¿En dónde la tienen? —preguntó Amy que para ese momento ya había entrado a la habitación.

—En una cabaña en el bosque. Está muy bien escondida, yo los puedo llevar allá —intentó moverse pero no pudo, todo el cuerpo le dolía.

Amy de inmediato llamó a Darien y le explicó la situación, él le aseguró que ya estaba en camino del hospital y que pronto llegaría.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que Darien y Andrew entraran ahí, de inmediato le preguntaron a Lita la dirección exacta, ella todavía estaba muy débil y le costaba recordar bien el camino, sin embargo, supo explicarles lo mejor que pudo, quiso ir con ellos, pero los médicos no la dejaron salir de ahí.

Ooooooooo

El padre de Serena llegó al departamento en donde Ikuko se quedaba, ella lo había llamado para contarle lo sucedido, le había dicho que Serena no estaba en peligro y que lo mantendría informado, pero él de inmediato salió para allá.

—¿En dónde está mi hija? —exigió saber.

—No lo sé, yo no quise que nada malo le suceda, por eso ayudé a Rei a llevarla con ese hombre —explicó en medio de las lágrimas—. La policía ya la está buscando.

Él quería gritarle, no comprendía como pudo dejar a su hija en manos de un delincuente, sabía que dejarla ahí fue mala idea, pero jamás se imaginó que llegara a hacerle tanto daño a su propia hija.

—Espero que Serena aparezca sana y salva, de lo contrario tú serás la única culpable —aseguró.

No tenía idea de a dónde acudir para preguntar, entonces recordó a Darien. Ikuko le dijo que él la estaba buscando junto con su familia.

—¿Y por qué tú estás aquí y no ayudando a la búsqueda de nuestra hija? —cuestionó enfadado.

—porque no me siento cómoda con ellos, todos me miran como si hubiera cometido un crimen —aseguró— Y, por más dinero que ellos tengan no deben verme así y mucho menos con lástima.

Kenji la obligó a llevarlo a la casa de los Chiba, ella alegó estar esperando a Rei pero él ni la escuchó y la sacó afuera del departamento.

Oooooo

Después del desayuno, Serena empezó a recorrer la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Seiya, la puerta principal estaba con llave, así que tendría que salir por alguna ventana, quiso convencerlo de que le dejara salir afuera, pero no obtuvo buenos resultados.

—Sé que quieres escapar y es algo que no permitiré —dijo Seiya.

—Necesito respirar aire puro y aquí adentro no lo hay, ni siquiera puedo acercarme a una ventana —contestó impaciente—. Estar encerrada no me gusta.

—Lo estarás hasta que yo confíe en ti —respondió muy seguro de sus palabras.

—¿Cuándo será eso?

—Cuando te entregues a mí voluntariamente y me digas que me amas —aseguró, sabía que era algo que ellas no haría y con eso se terminaría la discusión.

Serena sólo lo ignoró y continuó buscando algo con que golpearlo.

Oooooooo

Darien conducía muy de prisa para llegar al lugar en donde tenían a Serena. Andrew le pidió que mantenga la calma pero fue ignorado. La policía se había negado a que ellos fueran, sin embargo, Darien tampoco los escuchó, sólo salió del hospital con su amigo, sus guardias de seguridad y la policía únicamente los siguió.

—Debemos dejar los autos aquí —explicó Darien cuando detuvo el auto—. Hay que ir a pie y sin hacer mucho ruido.

Todos asintieron y lo siguieron.

Ooooo

Serena encontró un bate de béisbol en una de las recámaras y le pidió a Seiya que jugaran afuera, por supuesto él se negó y se lo quiso quitar, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Al menos déjame conservarlo —suplicó—. Por cierto, si tienes esto aquí ¿en dónde está la pelota?

—Afuera y no, no te dejaré ir por ella —contestó molesto, el comportamiento de Serena ya lo estaba irritando.

—Ve tú por ella, yo espero aquí —dijo y se sentó en un sofá de la sala.

Él no muy seguro de lo que hacía accedió, no sin antes mostrarle su pistola y recordarle que en cualquier momento podía dispararle.

Serena lo observó irse, pero vio que no cerró con llave, sabía que si salía la mataría así que pensó esperarlo a que entrara, cuando notó que se acercaba a la puerta, se paró a un costado de la entrada y golpeó con toda su fuerza, él cayó y ella salió corriendo.

Seiya no tardó en recuperar la conciencia, tomó su arma y corrió detrás, sabía que no podía estar lejos y a pesar de la sangre de su cabeza continuó.

Darien y los demás ya estaban cerca, podían ver la casa desde su posición y, antes de planear algo, vieron a una muchacha salir corriendo, él de inmediato la reconoció y corrió en su encuentro.

—Serena —gritó Darien para llamar su atención.

Ella no sabía si de verdad él estaba ahí o todo se lo imaginó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Pero al mismo tiempo escuchó la voz de Seiya a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta vio la pistola, no la apuntaba a ella sino a Darien. Desde ahí todo le parecía que iba en cámara lenta. Darien no vio a Seiya, seguía corriendo hacia ella, el ruido del disparo la aturdió y sintió como el cuerpo de Darien cayó sobre ella antes de perder el conocimiento.

OOOOOOOOO

Pido disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Este capítulo llega con un poco de retraso. Lamento eso, mis problemas de salud continúan y mi tratamiento va a durar varios meses. Trataré de actualizar cada semana como hasta ahora, pero, si llego a retrasarme, espero puedan comprenderlo.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna, Serena Ortega, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Reina Cecilia, Paulina Soto, SerenaShild y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	24. Chapter 24

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 24**

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, se asustó al no reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba e intentó levantarse pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo y notó que tenía un vendaje.

—¿Qué está haciendo, señorita? —Le preguntó una enfermera y la ayudó a acomodarse—. El médico vendrá en unos minutos para revisarla —informó y aunque parezca extraño recién notó que estaba en un hospital—. Iré a avisar a sus familiares que ha despertado.

Serena aún aturdida, miró hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que alguien aparezca, necesitaba que le explicaran que estaba sucediendo. Trató de recordar lo que había pasado pero gracias a un terrible dolor de cabeza no lo consiguió.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su papá entrara a la habitación en compañía de Michiru, Amy y Neherenia.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Serena? —preguntó Kenji muy preocupado, desde que llegó al hospital no quiso separarse de su hija.

—Sólo me duele la cabeza y mi brazo ¿puedes decirme que está pasando? —inquirió lo más tranquila que pudo.

—¿No recuerdas nada, Serena? —cuestionó Amy acercándose a su lado—. Yo sé que todo ha sido difícil y sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros para ayudarte.

—No entiendo nada, lo que yo quiero saber es ¿qué pasó? Y si no es mucha molestia —agregó dudosa al ver un poco apartadas a Michiru y Neherenia— ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? Apenas las conocí hace algunos días.

Todas la miraron entre sorprendidos y asustados, Amy de inmediato comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre acontecimientos recientes, los cuales Serena no recordaba, lo último que pasó por su cabeza eran los primeros días de la universidad.

Apenas llegó el médico le preguntaron el motivo de su comportamiento, él les había asegurado que el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza cuando Darien cayó sobre ella no le había causado ningún daño.

—Seguramente ella ha bloqueado esos recuerdos, son cuestiones psicológicas y es normal después de algún evento traumático —explicó y les recomendó que la lleven con un psicólogo para que ayude a Serena.

—No estoy entendiendo nada ¿me pueden explicar? —Quiso saber Serena, estaba cansada de que hablen de ella como si no estuviera presente—. Quiero ver a mi mamá ¿por qué no ha venido?

Kenji no supo que responder, Ikuko se había negado a permanecer más tiempo en ese hospital y salió en busca de Rei, necesitaba saber el paradero de su sobrina porque sus padres ya estaban enterados de todo y querían verla. Además, estaba arrepentida por lo que le hizo a Serena y no se sentía capaz de enfrentarla ya que pensó que le culparía de todo, así que se marchó.

—Ella vendrá después, por ahora necesitas descansar, han sido unos días bastante difíciles para ti —dijo un tanto inquieto—.No te preocupes por los demás ya todo terminó.

—¿No preguntarás por mi hermano? —cuestionó Michiru, no podía creer que ella no lo hubiera mencionado.

—Lo único que recuerdo de tu hermano es que es un antipático y no le agrado ¿por qué preguntaría por él?

—Porque te salvó la vida —gritó Michiru enojada, Neherenia trató de calmarla pero sin éxito, se disculpó con Serena y quiso sacar a su hija de la habitación—. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños —agregó Michiru antes de marcharse con su mamá.

Oooooo

Mina acompañaba a Lita mientras ella se recuperaba, había asistido a la universidad aunque le hubiera dado igual ya que no prestó mucha atención, la preocupación que sentía por Lita y Serena no le permitían concentrarse en nada.

—¿En verdad crees que todo ha terminado? —preguntó Lita temerosa, ya le habían informado que Seiya estaba en la cárcel y que el resto de la organización habían sido también capturados, pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse, creía que en cualquier momento él iba a aparecer.

—Tranquila, Lita, nadie volverá a lastimarte —aseguró Mina—. Amy me contó que Serena acaba de despertar así que pronto las dos podrán salir del hospital y todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Pero sufrirá mucho cuando se entere lo de Darien —respondió triste, se sentía también culpable por las ocasiones que ayudó a su primo.

—Nos tendrá a nosotras para apoyarla —dijo no muy convencida—. Es mejor pensar positivamente, ya verás que todo mejorará, tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas y ponernos al corriente en la universidad ya que tan solo nos quedan dos semanas para terminar nuestro primer año y seguramente los exámenes estarán difíciles.

Oooooo

Michiru caminó directamente hacia la salida, a pesar de las palabras de su madre no se sentía capaz de permanecer ahí más tiempo, comprendía que Serena pasó por momentos muy difíciles, pero no le parecía justo que se olvidara de Darien después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa —ofreció Andrew, Neherenia le contó un poco lo sucedido y le pidió que la calme.

Michiru lo abrazó y empezó a llorar, tenía muchos sentimientos acumulados, no era su intención lastimar a nadie pero ella misma no sabía lidiar con todo.

—Todo estará bien, es cuestión de tiempo —aseguró y la sostuvo con fuerza—. Yo estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites.

—Gracias, no sabría que hacer sin ti —contestó y tomó su mano—. Vamos a casa, seguramente Hotaru y mi papá estarán esperando alguna noticia.

—Entonces, vamos.

Ooooooooo

Serena estaba más confundida que antes por las palabras de Michiru y exigió una explicación, Amy no estaba segura de si debía decírselo ya que no quería lastimarla. Pensó en primero comunicarse con la psicóloga para preguntarle si sería conveniente contarle pero al ver el rostro de su amiga supo que no podía esperar mucho tiempo.

—Tiene derecho a saberlo —dijo Kenji para animarla y él se alejó un poco—. Yo estaré afuera si me necesitan.

—Empieza a hablar, Amy —exigió Serena y se dispuso a escucharla.

Amy mencionó a Seiya, Serena no recordaba haberle contado nada de su primer novio, de todos modos no lo consideró importante ya que sólo fue algo pasajero.

—¿Quieres decirme que tampoco recuerdas lo que Seiya te hizo? —preguntó alarmada su amiga—. Mira, Serena, esto no es un juego, yo sé que es difícil hablar de eso, pero…

—Seiya no fue importante, terminé con él cuando supe que me engañaba con Rei, pero no recuerdo nada más, eso es todo ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que me pasó ahora?

—No recuerdas que te secuestró ni que te… —dejó la frase inconclusa, definitivamente no era algo con lo que ella pueda lidiar, tal vez deberían llamar a alguien más para que hable con Serena, quizás uno de sus padres.

—¿Alguien me secuestró? —cuestionó asustada y por más que quiso recordar algo no lo consiguió.

Ooooo

Michiru y Andrew llegaron a la casa Chiba en donde fueron bombardeados por las interminables preguntas de Hotaru y su padre. Ella les contó que Serena había despertado y que físicamente estaba bien, no sabía si debía decirles sobre su falta de memoria, en especial a Hotaru.

—¿Y mi hermano, cómo está? —preguntó Hotaru— ¿Ya puedo ir a verlo?

—Todavía no, pequeña —explicó Andrew al notar que nadie más pensaba responder—. En el sitio en el que está, no puedes visitarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está muy ocupado —terminó de decir el señor Chiba y le pidió a Michiru que lleve a Hotaru a su habitación mientras él hablaba con Andrew.

Ooooooooo

Apenas salió de la habitación de Serena, Neherenia había llamado a Setsuna para que acuda al hospital, para su fortuna ella aceptó y no tardó en enterarse de la condición de Serena. De inmediato pidió hablar con ella para evaluar la situación. Amy se sintió agradecida al verla entrar y no tener que seguir con esa incómoda situación frente a su amiga.

—Gracias por traer la psicóloga —dijo Kenji a Neherenia—. Ha sido muy amable de su parte.

—Lo importante es que ella se recupere —contestó—. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir con mi hijo.

—Siento mucho lo sucedido, jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente por haber salvado a mi hija.

—Él la ama —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Sé que él está feliz porque ella está bien.

—Yo espero que pronto se recupere también su hijo —añadió antes de marcharse.

Cuando Darien llegó al hospital había perdido mucha sangre debido a las heridas de bala que sufrió, tuvieron que intervenirlo de emergencia pero durante la operación sufrió una complicación y quedó en coma, los médicos no pudieron asegurar cuanto tiempo duraría en ese estado, podía ser un día, una semana, un año, el tiempo era indefinido pero todos tenían la esperanza de que despertaría pronto.

Oooooo

Cuando Setsuna salió de la habitación de Serena, Amy, Mina, Kenji y Neherenia la esperaban impacientes y de inmediato se acercaron a ella.

—Después de un evento traumático es común que las personas bloqueen sus recuerdos, en este caso, Serena ha borrado por completo todo lo que tiene relación con Seiya y ha reemplazado algunos de sus recuerdos para que su realidad no sea tan dolorosa —dijo Setsuna.

—¿Y por qué no recuerdo lo sucedido en los últimos meses? —preguntó Neherenia.

—Porque en esa época Seiya volvió a aparecer, en una ocasión me contó que fue a inicios de la universidad cuando conoció a la prima de Seiya y todos esos recuerdos la atormentaban así que ha decidido suprimirlos de su memoria—explicó y todos parecían entender—. Les ruego por favor que no la presionen, cuando ella se sienta lista, poco a poco empezará a recordar todo, aunque en algunas ocasiones los recuerdos nunca vuelven, pero no creo que ese sea el caso de Serena.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —inquirió Kenji.

—Tratarla con normalidad, no contarle cosas innecesarias, dejen que ella siga con su vida normal —aconsejó y todos asintieron—. Llévenla a mi consultorio cada semana, es necesario que siga con su tratamiento.

Oooooo

Las heridas que tenía Serena no eran graves por lo que pronto le dieron de alta, Michiru había regresado para disculparse y pudo hablar con ella, a pesar de no recordarlo con claridad, Serena sintió que en verdad Michiru era su amiga, ella le había contado que su hermano sufrió un accidente y que estaba en ese mismo hospital por lo que el día de su salida quiso visitarlo, pero no le dejaron pasar, sólo lo vio a lo lejos y sintió una gran tristeza al verlo en esa cama.

El día lunes, regresó a la universidad junto con Amy, Mina, Lita y Michiru, sabía que faltaba poco tiempo para terminar su primer año ahí y debía esforzarse si quería aprobar y continuar estudiando ahí. La cercanía de Diamante le molestaba un poco, en especial por sus insistentes invitaciones, a sus compañeros les había dicho que tuvo un pequeño accidente y que no recordaba algunas cosas, no quiso explicar más porque ni ella misma estaba segura de lo ocurrido.

Al salir de clases, siempre acompañaba a Michiru al hospital para visitar a Darien, no sabía por qué motivo pero necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, siempre se encontraba ahí con Neherenia y la saludaba, a ella le tenía mucho cariño porque siempre la trataba bien, incluso mejor que su madre quien hasta ese momento se mostraba distante, al inicio pensó que estaba enfadada por haber olvidado algo importante pero con algo de esfuerzo empezó a mostrarse más cariñosa con ella.

Supo que su prima Rei estaba en la cárcel, no conocía el motivo pero al ver a sus tíos desesperados quiso ayudar, aunque no sabía cómo, todavía no la visitaba porque en realidad temía decir algo malo ya que no sabía cómo era su relación en ese momento.

La semana había transcurrido rápidamente y Serena y sus amigas iban a comenzar su semana de exámenes así que se dedicaron a estudiar. Michiru la invitó a su casa y aunque en esos días se había negado terminó por aceptar. Al entrar ahí se sintió extrañamente cómoda, como si hubiera estado ahí en varias ocasiones.

—Serena, te extrañaba tanto —gritó Hotaru al verla entrar y la abrazó—. Tú si me vas a decir en donde está Darien ¿verdad?

Ella no supo que responder, se preguntó ¿por qué no le habían dicho que sucedió? Sabía que todavía era una niña pero podía comprender todo.

—Deja que ellas estudien —pidió Neherenia a su hija menor y se la llevó de ahí.

En el transcurso del día, Serena podía asegurar que conocía cada rincón de aquella casa, todo lo contrario del departamento en donde vivía, lo cual era lógico ya que Amy le explicó que apenas se estaban mudando para allá junto con Mina y Lita, mientras que sus padres y tíos estaban en un hotel. Después de un cansado día de estudio en la casa Chiba en el cual se sorprendió muchas veces observando fotografías de Darien, fue a visitar a sus padres al hotel, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo escuchar lo que ellos discutían.

—Es mejor llevárnosla a casa —dijo Ikuko—. Cuando termine sus exámenes nos iremos, aquí ya no tiene nada que hacer.

¿Irse? Se preguntó, ella no quería hacerlo, ahí estudiaba, estaban sus amigas y otras personas a las que quería, no podía irse.

—Es su decisión, no podemos obligarla, recuerda que ya es mayor de edad —contradijo Kenji.

—¿Quieres que empiece a recordar? Eso es algo que no nos conviene, nos odiaría, además ¿quieres que se quede con el tal Darien? Si lo olvidó es porque no lo amaba tanto como decía y es lo mejor ¿no has visto lo viejo que es para nuestra hija?

—Él casi se muere por salvarle la vida.

Lo que decían sus padres no tenía sentido para Serena ¿ella en algún momento llegó a amar a Darien?

—¿Qué es lo que han dicho? —preguntó Serena al entrar.

—Nada, hija, sólo discutíamos cosas sin importancia, es mejor ir a cenar como teníamos planeado —contestó Ikuko.

Serena no preguntó más pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por conseguir la verdad.

OOOOOOOOO

Pido disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Me parece que con este capítulo no me he retrasado mucho, así que es un avance. Estos días me he sentido mejor y logré escribir no sólo este sino también el siguiente, así que en ese no habrá retraso. Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y todos los comentarios que dejan.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna, Serena Ortega, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Reina Cecilia, Paulina Soto, SerenaShild y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	25. Chapter 25

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 25**

Entre las presiones de su madre, los exámenes, las constantes invitaciones de Diamante, sus sesiones con la psicóloga, su falta de memoria y su extraña preocupación por Darien, Serena se sentía realmente cansada, estresada, nerviosa y cada día pedía que la dejaran descansar aunque sea un segundo. Sin embargo, sus ruegos no parecían ser escuchados.

Los días pasaron demasiado lentos para ellos, pero estaba feliz por haber concluido con éxito su primer año en la universidad. Al menos de eso se alegraba, aunque con eso venía otro problema, su madre, ella le estaba exigiendo que realice los trámites para cambiarse a otra universidad, Serena se negó y su padre parecía apoyarla, pero Ikuko no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

—Por favor, mamá, entiéndeme, aquí está ahora mi vida, no quiero regresar allá —pidió Serena tranquilamente para no hacer enfadar a su madre.

—Te dije que vendrías con nosotros y eso es lo que harás —contestó Ikuko—. No quiero saber si quieres o no irte, te estoy dando una orden y la cumplirás.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —preguntó ya cansada de esa discusión.

—Te quitaremos el apoyo económico, así que tú decides —dijo y se marchó del departamento.

Amy salió en ese momento de su habitación y vio a Serena muy confundida e indecisa, por lo que se acercó a ella.

—Tu papá te apoya —Le recordó sonriendo—. No te agobies, terminará entendiendo.

—Lo sé, Amy, sólo que no quiero que mis padres tengan problemas por mi culpa —admitió y empezó a pensar en una solución—. Quizá busque un trabajo.

—Ibas a empezar a trabajar, cuando sucedió el accidente —Le recordó Amy.

Serena le preguntó detalles de ese supuesto trabajo y aunque parezca imposible, no le extrañó saber que había sido Darien quien la contrató, en las últimas semanas Michiru y sus amigas le contaron muchas cosas y estaba convencida de que no lo conocía, de que sus primeros encuentros no le sirvieron más que para juzgarlo. Ella sentía la necesidad de mantenerse cerca, tenía la esperanza de verlo despertar para que él sea el que le cuente como fue su relación.

—Iré a ver a Darien —Le informó Serena a su amiga. Michiru le había dicho que ella no podía ir ese día al hospital—. Creo que llegaré un poco tarde, ya que Neherenia casi no ha ido a su casa desde el accidente.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Amy.

—No es necesario, creo que necesito un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar —dijo tras recordar que desde que salió del hospital siempre había alguien detrás de ella.

Ooooooooo

Lita con un poco de temor, salió de la cárcel, había ido a visitar a Seiya, después de todo era su primo, aunque declaró en contra de él y contó todo lo que hizo, sentía la necesidad de volver a verlo y decirle todo lo que pensaba, era una etapa de su vida que tenía que cerrar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Mina cuando se acercó a su amiga, ella había ido a acompañarla—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor —aseguró muy satisfecha consigo misma—. Es momento de seguir adelante, muchas gracias por estar a mi lado —añadió y la abrazó—. Eres una amiga increíble.

—Tú también eres una buena amiga y persona, así que deja de sentirte culpable —contestó y empezaron a alejarse de ese lugar.

Ooooooooo

Cuando Serena llegó al hospital fue de inmediato a la habitación en donde tenían a Darien, se encontró con Neherenia en la puerta quien le agradeció por cuidar de su hijo mientras ella iba un par de horas a su casa. Tras despedirse de ella, Serena entró en la habitación y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Empezó a hablarle, ahora con más libertad, generalmente sólo pasaba por ahí poco tiempo, así que ahora que sabía que nadie podía escucharla, sintió que era el momento de poder decirle algo, aunque no estaba segura de lo que quería.

—¿Sabes, Darien? Han pasado muchas cosas en esta última semana, no sé si deba contarte o no, pero, siento la necesidad de hacerlo. No recuerdo como fue nuestra relación en el pasado y, a pesar de que muchas personas me han hablado de eso, no sé cuánto deba creer, en especial a Diamante, últimamente se ha vuelto más insistente, no es que lo considere una mala persona, pero creo que me miente cuando me dice que él y yo teníamos una relación, que no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie por el momento, es que no me siento atraído por él, a veces se porta de lo más pesado, es agobiante —dijo con algo de molestia—. Debo confesar que para que esté más tranquilo, finalmente acepté salir con él, me dijo que mañana me llevará a celebrar mi cumpleaños, este año no lo pude celebrar por el accidente, todavía no tengo claro que sucedió con exactitud pero si sé que me salvaste y no sabes lo agradecida que me siento por eso.

Serena tenía la mano de Darien entre la suya y de pronto sintió que se movía, no sabía qué hacer, pero decidió esperar a que él vuelva a moverse antes de avisar a la enfermera y continuó hablando.

—Últimamente mis sueños son demasiado extraños, parecen más pesadillas y grito mucho en la noche, no quiero preocupar a mis amigas pero es inevitable que me escuchen. Hablar con Setsuna me ayuda mucho, ella parece conocerme mejor que yo misma y, siempre me deja muy pensativa. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando mucho en ti, no sé ni porqué, pero tú me haces mucha falta, es como si existiera algún vacío en mí, quiero volver a hablar contigo para que me digas si sucedía algo entre nosotros, porque de verdad siento que eres muy importante, les he preguntado a los demás, pero siempre me contestan evasivamente, a veces cuando duermo, te veo a ti corriendo hacia mí y luego estás lleno de sangre ¿es eso lo que pasó o me lo estoy imaginando?

La mano de Darien volvió a moverse y ella vio emocionada como poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo empezó a abrir los ojos, se quedó ahí sujetando su mano, mientras que con la otra mano presionó el botón para llamar a la enfermera, la cual no tardó en ir e igual fue su sorpresa al ver a Darien despierto, aunque hasta ese momento no hizo el intento de decir nada, sólo miraba hacia el techo.

Ooooo

Neherenia llegó a casa, estaba tranquila por haber dejado a su hijo al cuidado de Serena, a pesar de no recordarlo, ella estaba segura que el amor que sentía por Darien seguía presente.

—¡Mami, que bueno que pudiste venir! —exclamó Hotaru con alegría y corrió a abrazarla.

Desde que Darien resultó herido, eran raras las ocasiones en que Neherenia iba a casa, no quería dejarlo solo, temía que si se alejaba, algo podía ocurrirle.

—Siento estar alejada, pero, tu hermano me necesita —dijo y tras saludar también a Michiru juntas subieron hasta su habitación.

A esa hora, su esposo estaba en la empresa, él había vuelto a ocupar el lugar de Darien en el negocio.

—¿Cómo está Darien? —preguntó impaciente Hotaru, quería verlo.

—Mejor, te aseguro que pronto estará aquí con nosotros —Le prometió, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta cuando ocurriría esto, pero era optimista y tenía el presentimiento de que todo iba a mejorar.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Michiru sonó y al ver que era Serena, ella lo contestó de inmediato, al principio no entendió lo que le había dicho, pero, cuando logró calmarse, claramente escuchó que le decía que su hermano despertó y se lo comunicó de inmediato a su mamá y hermana.

Neherenia se levantó de inmediato y salió de ahí junto con sus hijas. Michiru se ofreció a manejar ya que su madre estaba muy alterada.

Ooooo

Serena tuvo que salir de la habitación para que revisaran a Darien, ella estaba entre emocionada y preocupada, como pudo llamó a Michiru y se sentó en una banca a esperar a que salieran los médicos y le permitieran pasar a verlo. Jamás pensó que verlo abrir los ojos se convertiría en un momento tan hermoso para ella, después de tanto tiempo al fin podría obtener sus respuestas.

Neherenia, Hotaru y Michiru llegan a su lado y le preguntan, Serena no sabe que responder ya que todavía no le han dicho nada. Les explica que lo están examinando y todas se sientan a esperar, para entonces, Neherenia también llamó a su esposo quien llegó de inmediato, dejando a Andrew a cargo de la empresa.

El médico sale y todos se acercan a él para preguntarle, él les dice que Darien está estable pero que por el momento hay que dejarlo descansar. Y les explica que cuando una persona despierta del coma les lleva tiempo adaptarse nuevamente a su vida normal. Afortunadamente Darien no pasó mucho tiempo en coma por lo que le será más fácil retomar sus actividades, aun así necesitaba un poco de rehabilitación, pero deberán ser pacientes y ayudarlo. También les advirtió que era posible que olvidara algunas cosas. Las heridas de bala ya estaban cicatrizando por lo que por eso no tendría ningún problema.

—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Neherenia.

—Por hoy sólo podrá pasar una persona, ya mañana podrán visitarlo con más calma —contestó y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que pase Neherenia.

Serena supo que no tenía nada que hacer ahí y se despidió de ellos, estaba decepcionada por no poder verlo, sin embargo, se marchaba feliz por saber que había despertado. No tardó mucho tiempo para llegar al departamento, Amy, Mina y Lita ya estaban al tanto de la noticia y le preguntaron muchas cosas.

—Seguramente mañana podrás verlo —comentó Lita, su relación con Serena no era la mejor, ella pensaba que cuando recuerde todo lo de Seiya la odiaría.

—Sí, creo, no lo sé —comenzó a decir y luego se quedó en silencio—. Le prometí a Diamante que saldría con él mañana —Se lamentó y empezó a preparar alguna excusa.

—Sólo llámalo y dile que no irás porque vas a visitar a Darien —intervino Amy—. Debe entender la situación.

—Tal vez Diamante lo entienda, claro, si no odiara a Darien —dijo Mina y todas la miraron reprobatoriamente—. Sólo dije la verdad.

—Ella tiene razón y nadie me ha dicho el motivo —replicó Serena—. Pero, Amy tiene razón, no puedo salir con él porque yo quiero ir al hospital —añadió antes de marcharse a su habitación. Tomó su teléfono y ya que Diamante no respondió su llamada, le envió un mensaje avisándole que no podría ir.

Oooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Serena llamó a Michiru para preguntarle si Darien ya podía recibir visitas, al escuchar que sí, se despidió y salió del departamento.

—Debimos ir con ella —dijo Amy—. No sabemos qué sucederá cuando vuelvan a verse —agregó un poco impaciente, temía que su amiga podría resultar lastimada si no encuentra las respuestas que busca.

—Iremos después, es sólo cuestión de tiempo, ellos se aman, nada puede cambiar eso —comentó Mina—. Pero, tienes razón, debemos estar con ella así que cuando terminemos de desayunar nos iremos todas.

La puerta sonó en ese momento y al abrir, Lita encontró a Diamante con un ramo de rosas, él le preguntó por Serena y se desconcertó al ver que ella no estaba.

—Serena dijo que te diría que no puede salir contigo —dijo Amy apenada.

—Me envió un mensaje diciendo que no podía salir conmigo, pensé que se había enfermado por eso vine a visitarla y animarla a salir —contestó molesto, jamás pensó que Serena lo dejaría plantado de esa manera.

—¿No has pensado que no sólo no podía sino que tampoco quería salir contigo? —cuestionó Mina y se marchó a arreglarse, no estaba de ánimos para discutir con él.

—¿A dónde fue? —exigió Diamante.

Amy y Lita no sabían si decirle la verdad o no responder nada.

—Al hospital, a ver a Darien —contestó Lita, no tenía caso mentir, además, quizás así se dé cuenta que Serena no lo quería más que como un amigo.

Ellas se habían enterado que Diamante le dijo a Serena que él y ella eran novios y se molestaron mucho, aunque habían decidido seguir tratándolo como siempre para evitarse problemas.

Diamante se fue sin despedirse, Serena le había prometido salir con él y no iba a permitir que eso cambie así tenga que sacarla del hospital.

Ooooo

Serena llegó al hospital y se encontró con Neherenia en la puerta, la saludó amablemente y le preguntó por Darien. Ella le informó que lo sacarían de cuidados intensivos y lo llevarían a una habitación normal en donde podrían verlo, pero tenía que esperar al menos una hora. Mientras esperaban, las dos fueron a la cafetería.

—¿Cómo sigues, Serena? —preguntó Neherenia

—Aún confundida, creo que es cuestión de tiempo para regresar a la normalidad —contestó sonriendo, estaba agradecida con la madre de Michiru por siempre preocuparse por ella y ayudarla.

—Ten paciencia y verás que recuperarás tus recuerdos, pero, si no lo haces, tampoco te agobies, puedes creer recuerdos muy hermosos —aconsejó y se quedó un momento pensativa y luego agregó—. Confía en lo que sientes, quizá hayas olvidado algunas cosas, pero, tus sentimientos no creo que hayan cambiado, de lo contrario no estarías aquí, así que déjate guiar por tu corazón.

—Yo sé que no quieren presionarme para que recuerde, pero necesito saber algunas cosas, por ejemplo ¿cuál era mi relación con Darien? —preguntó—. Todos me hablan de él y yo quisiera recordar todo lo que me cuentan, me parece que nos une un vínculo muy fuerte, pero…

Neherenia lo meditó por un momento, era cierto que habían decidido no contarle nada, pero cada uno siempre sacaba algún tema y por lo visto la estaban confundiendo más de lo que estaba.

—Siento tanto si te estamos incomodando, te prometo que hablaré con los demás para que dejen de hablarte de Darien y lo que sucedió con él.

—No, no quiero eso, en realidad quiero saberlo todo, quiero recuperar los recuerdos que lo incluyan a él, lo demás no importa —aseguró, con la esperanza de que ella le cuente algo en concreto.

Neherenia pensó que no tenía nada de malo contarle lo que quería y empezó a hablarle sobre Darien, como fue que se conocieron y como poco a poco empezaron a acercarse, ella no conocía todos los detalles de su relación, sin embargo, podía asegurarle que se habían enamorado y estaban iniciando un noviazgo.

Serena la escuchó atentamente y sonrió por cada palabra, ya que notaba la emoción y el cariño con el que hablaba Neherenia, podía asegurar que tanto ella como el resto de la familia Chiba aceptaban esa relación, aunque también era evidente que a sus padres no, por eso querían llevársela de ahí antes de que recuerde algo. Pero, eso no pensaba hacerlo, marcharse no era una opción, era cierto lo que le dijo, en el fondo, ella sabía que sentía algo especial por Darien, si bien seguía confundida, tenía que permanecer cerca.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron a la habitación de Darien. Serena estaba muy emocionada por verlo y esperaba que al hacerlo algún recuerdo llegue a su mente, cuando entraron estaba dormido, Serena iba a acercarse pero en ese momento alguien más entró y la tomó del brazo.

—Serena, hoy teníamos una cita —Le recordó Diamante evidentemente molesto.

—Te dije que quedaba cancelada —contestó e intentó soltarse.

Neherenia iba a intervenir pero vio que Darien despertaba y se acercó a él.

—No lo acepto, si querías verlo, ya lo hiciste, ahora vámonos —ordenó y trató de sacarla de ahí a la fuerza—. Te recuerdo, que nosotros tenemos una relación desde hace mucho.

—Eso no es cierto, me estás mintiendo, pueda que no recuerde los últimos meses, pero, no soy tonta para creer todo lo que me digas.

Diamante vio que Darien los observaba y sin que ella pueda negarse, la besó.

OOOOOOOOO

Pido disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Esperemos que todo mejore entre Darien y Serena. No sé con exactitud cuantos capítulos le quedan a esta historia, pero el final está cercano.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna, Serena Ortega, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Reina Cecilia, Paulina Soto, SerenaShild, Chat'de'Lune, Patricia, Sara y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	26. Chapter 26

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 26**

Sentir los labios de Diamante sobre los suyos le confirmó que jamás pudo haber tenido algo con él, de inmediato quiso apartarse y forcejeó por liberarse, sin embargo, Diamante la tenía bien sujeta. Neherenia, se acercó a ayudarla pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Darien hablar.

—Suéltala —ordenó Darien aunque su voz no era tan fuerte.

Serena logró alejarse de Diamante y lo empujó. Su vista fue directo a Darien, no podía descifrar cuál era su reacción, jamás imaginó que su encuentro se daría así.

—Vámonos, Serena, que aquí nuestra presencia incomoda —dijo Diamante y nuevamente trató de llevarla.

—Déjame en paz, Diamante, no te quiero cerca —Le gritó.

—Darien empezó a inquietarse y una enfermera entró a la habitación, les pidió a todos que salgan un momento.

Cuando estaban afuera, Neherenia le pidió a Diamante que se retiré pero él se negó a hacerlo si Serena no iba con él y cumplía con su cita. En ese momento, algunas imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Serena, recuerdos de Seiya lastimándola y se tomó la cabeza, quería alejar todo de su mente.

—Déjala en paz ¿no ves que le haces daño? —cuestionó Neherenia mientras guiaba a Serena hasta una silla.

—Sólo quiero llevarla a pasear —alegó un poco temeroso de acercarse ya que Neherenia lo fulminaba con la mirada y parecía gritarle que no se acerque a ella—. Además, ella me lo prometió.

—No la vuelvas a acercarte y mucho menos a tocarla —Le advirtió—. Ella no será mi hija pero yo la quiero como si la fuera y te juro que si le haces algo yo mismo te lo cobraré —aseguró y se acercó a Serena para calmarla.

Diamante no supo que más hacer y se marchó, quiso defenderse de algún modo y no supo cómo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó después de darle un vaso de agua.

—Sí, sólo… fue extraño, creo que recordé algunas cosas, no estoy segura —contestó y cerró los ojos intentando alejar todo de su mente.

La enfermera salió de la habitación de Darien y les indicó que podían pasar, pero, que no lo vayan a alterar. Serena le pidió a Neherenia que entre solo y que ella iba después.

Oooooooo

Serena meditó entre si marcharse o quedarse, si bien quería ver a Darien no se sentía capaz de mirarlo después de lo que sucedió. Finalmente entró y lo encontró despierto, hablando con Neherenia.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó desde la puerta y Neherenia asintió. Antes de salir, le dijo que Darien todavía estaba débil y que le costaba un poco moverse y hablar, así que debía tenerle paciencia.

Serena se acercó cautelosamente, no sabía cómo actuar frente a él, Neherenia le había dicho que fueron novios o todavía eran novios, pero, esa parte no lo recordaba, de todos modos, si se guiaba por sus sentimientos tenía que aceptar las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo que sentía.

—Hola —saludó ella cuando llegó junto a la cama.

—Serena, que bueno verte —dijo con dificultad y sonrió.

Ella se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, él solo la observaba, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo, su novia no parecía muy feliz por verlo y lo que vio al despertar no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

—No sé si te lo habrán dicho, pero, al parecer he perdido algunos recuerdos —dijo Serena y lo miró detenidamente—. No logro recordar muchas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de no saber cómo está la relación entre nosotros yo te quiero,

Él le sonrió, saber que ella lo quería era una gran noticia, aunque no tenía claro lo que había sucedido, ella parecía estar confundida y triste y él sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, de reconfortarla y de decirle que siempre estaría ahí para cuidarla y protegerla.

—Te amo —logró decir Darien y tomó su mano.

—¿Sabes? Nunca me he sentido mejor —dijo Serena melancólica—. Verte con los ojos abiertos me hace muy feliz, pero… tener tú mano entre las mías, me produce una emoción indescriptible.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos sin decirse nada, únicamente mirándose a los ojos, ambos sabían que no eran necesarias las palabras.

Neherenia entró para avisarles que más personas llegaron a visitarlo por lo que Serena tuvo que despedirse. Prometió regresar más tarde para verlo.

Ooooooo

Darien recibió la visita de sus padres, hermanas y amigos, con ellos logró averiguar más sobre lo relacionado con Serena y entendió lo que sucedió. Comprendió que ella hubiera olvidado los malos recuerdos, pero, se entristecía porque también se olvidó de él, de la relación que tenían, a pesar de eso, estaba dispuesto a crear nuevos recuerdos con ella, ya que era evidente que el amor que sentían seguía presente.

Ooooo

Los padres de Serena no podían permanecer más tiempo en la ciudad, Ikuko insistió en llevarse a su hija con ellos, pero, Serena se negó, no quiso alejarse de Darien. Kenji prometió seguir apoyándola económicamente pese a las discusiones que tenía con su esposa. Ikuko quiso quedarse para acompañar a los padres de Rei, pero no se lo permitieron.

Los días pasaban con mayor tranquilidad y felicidad, ya que Darien mejoraba cada día y pronto sería dado de alta. Todos los días, Serena iba a verlo y platicaban de cualquier tema, si bien su relación todavía no había vuelto a ser la de antes, si estaban muy unidos.

Con el trato diario, Serena conocía mejor a Darien y le parecía realmente encantador, todo un caballero, si se detenía a analizar sus sentimientos podía asegurar que lo amaba, con cada palabra o gesto, él le hacía sentir querida, sin embargo, no se atrevía a decirle nada sobre eso, temía no estar preparada para iniciar una relación con él. A veces, algunos recuerdos aparecían en su mente y, aunque en ocasiones la dejaban un poco inquieta y confundida, le gustaba empezar a recordar.

Darien, no perdía la oportunidad para pasar tiempo con Serena, siempre que ella se ofrecía a acompañarlo, él no se negaba. No es que no tuviera suficientes personas que lo visitaran en el hospital, pero, le agradaba más la compañía de su novia, a pesar de que ella no recordaba serlo. Sin darse cuenta, Serena, siempre se mostraba cariñosa y dulce con él y eso le hacía tener la esperanza de que lo amaba, aunque nunca se lo preguntaba ni sacaba el tema ya que temía presionarla.

Seiya fue juzgado y declarado culpable, lo enviaron a una cárcel de máxima seguridad junto con su tío y los demás miembros de la organización. Quizá Serena no pudo declarar en su contra, pero la policía tenía cargos suficientes como para condenarlo. Mientras tanto, Rei, fue sentenciada a seis años de prisión por venta de droga, sus padres no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarla y decidieron trasladarse a esa ciudad para estar cerca de ella.

Las chicas tenían, dos meses de vacaciones antes de regresar a clases y ya el primero había concluido. Amy, Lita y Mina habían salido de la ciudad para pasar sus vacaciones en compañía de sus respectivas familias, por lo que Serena se quedó sola en el departamento, aún tenía pesadillas en las noches y se alegraba de poder estar sola para que nadie se preocupe por ella, continuaba yendo a sus sesiones con Setsuna y se sentía mejor aunque estaba segura de que no dejaría de tener pesadillas hasta que no logre recordar bien su pasado.

El padre de Darien, se hizo nuevamente cargo de la empresa con la ayuda de Andrew quién siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos. En un inicio, él fue a trabajar con ellos porque había perdido su empleo y sus padres se negaban a ayudarlo, pero con el pasar del tiempo, ellos lo perdonaron y le ofrecieron que regrese a su casa, sin embargo, él tenía muchos motivos para quedarse y, entre ellos estaba Michiru, la hermana de su mejor amigo. Ellos habían comenzado una relación un par de meses atrás, al principio, se negó a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella porque no quería arruinar su amistad con Darien y porque no quería aceptar que de verdad se había enamorado. Andrew nunca fue de los que tenían una relación seria hasta que volvió a verla, en un inicio fue simplemente atracción y él trató de alejarse, pero, con el pasar del tiempo, notó que era algo más, sabía que Michiru pasó por cosas difíciles y no quería lastimarla, tampoco quiso que sea algo pasajero y después de mucho pensar, al fin se decidió a iniciar una relación, pero en secreto, primero querían ver si tendrían algún futuro antes de contárselo a alguien más.

Michiru estaba feliz porque su hermano ese día regresaría a casa, pero nerviosa porque Andrew le había dicho que ya era hora de contarles sobre su relación a toda su familia. Ella estaba convencida de que lo que sentía por él era amor, pero, temía estar apresurando todo, pensó que quizá no estaba lista para tener una relación tan seria con alguien y quería decírselo a Andrew, sin embargo, temía también perderlo.

Oooooooo

Serena estaba ayudando a Neherenia a recoger todas las cosas de Darien del hospital, ese día al fin saldría de ahí, lo cual era una buena noticia para todos. Serena estaba especialmente contenta porque ya no tendría que lidiar con aquellas enfermeras que a cada rato se le insinuaban a Darien, en muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de gritarles para que se alejen de él, pero no quería mostrarse como alguien celosa y se calmaba, además lo que le parecía mejor era que pronto sería navidad y él podría pasar esas festividades en casa con su familia.

—¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos? —preguntó Neherenia a Serena quién en ese momento se quedó inmóvil, no esperaba que ella sacara ese tema, todavía no lo había platicado con nadie.

—Realmente, no, quiero decir, me agrada su oferta, pero, no creo que sea buena idea —admitió.

Darien no entendía de lo que hablaban, y las miró con suspicacia, si su madre mencionó eso en ese momento, era para que él intervenga de algún modo, al menos eso fue lo que se imaginó.

—¿De qué hablan Serena? —preguntó un poco impaciente.

—Es algo que iba a comentártelo, pero… es mejor no hacerlo para no incomodar a nadie —contestó y terminó de cerrar una pequeña maleta.

—Me gustaría saber de qué se trata —comentó Darien, Neherenia dijo que saldría un momento para dejarlos solos.

—Bueno, tus papás me han invitado a pasar unos días en su casa, piensan que me sentiría mejor si no estoy sola, claro que sería hasta que mis amigas regresen, pero... se aproximan las fiestas navideñas y no quisiera causar molestias en tu familia —dijo rápidamente, pero, él alcanzó a entenderla—. ¿Estás listo para irte? —preguntó para cambiar la conversación—. Voy por tu mamá.

Quiso salir de ahí para evitar tener esa conversación, ya que su idea para pasar las festividades era quedarse en el departamento. Además de no querer incomodarlos, quería decirles que no tenía dinero para comprarles obsequios ni encontraba la manera de hacer algo para agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por ella. Su papá le envió dinero, pero no tanto como antes, seguramente su mamá lo había convencido para que de esa manera ella regrese. Lo bueno era que sus amigas habían pagado su parte del arriendo de lo contrario, ella no hubiera podido hacerlo, y el poco dinero que le quedaba, trataba de ahorrarlo mientras encontraba trabajo.

En una ocasión, Amy le había dicho que antes del accidente, ella iba a empezar a trabajar en la empresa de la familia Chiba, pero, no quería sacar ese tema ya que se sentía en deuda con ella y no quería abusar de su generosidad. Además, con la ayuda de Zafiro, consiguió empleo en el que comenzaría ese día como mesera en una cafetería a las afueras de la ciudad y no quería contárselo a nadie, no porque le diera vergüenza sino porque no deseaba que se enteraran de sus problemas.

—Serena, espera un momento —dijo tomando su mano—. A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de que estés sola y tan lejos de mí —añadió, sabía que ella le ocultaba algo y estaba dispuesto a averígualo—. Por favor, ven a casa con nosotros, te aseguro que todos estarán feliz de verte ahí.

—Lo siento, Darien, de verdad se los agradezco, pero, en este momento es imposible —dijo apenada—. Prometo visitarlos, aunque no todos los días.

—¿Puedo ir yo a visitarte? —preguntó, necesitaba decir algo mientras encontraba como convencerla.

—No, tú tienes que descansar y cuidarte, sé que no la vas a pasar acostado, pero si espero que seas precavido.

—Así que ya no serás mi enfermera particular.

—No necesitas una —aseguró y luego hizo una mueca—. A menos que quieras llevarte a una de las que trabajan aquí.

—¿Celosa?

—¿Debería estarlo?¡

—No, por supuesto que no, tú eras la única a la que quiero cerca —admitió y la atrajo hacia él.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, así que la miró cautelosamente a los ojos mientras que poco a poco se acercaba a sus labios. Al ver que ella no se apartaba finalmente posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó dulcemente. Una sensación de paz, tranquilidad y felicidad inundó su cuerpo, hace mucho tiempo que deseaba hacerlo, tenerla cerca y no saber si podía tocarla le era muy difícil. Serena por su parte se entregó por completo a ese beso, cualquier inseguridad que tenía se había alejado de su mente en ese momento y se dejó llevar.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Neherenia al abrir la puerta, supo que llegó en mal momento cuando vio como los dos se separaban de inmediato—. Lo siento, creo que interrumpo algo.

—No, no interrumpes nada —contestó Serena sonrojada—. Darien, ya está listo para irse.

—¿No vas a acompañarnos? —inquirió Neherenia.

—Lo siento, no puedo, pero, los visitaré pronto —contestó y vio su reloj, tenía que despedirse para encontrarse con Zafiro ya que él la iba a llevar a esa cafetería y no quería llegar tarde su primer día—. Los acompañó hasta el auto —añadió y comenzó a caminar.

Neherenia y Darien la siguieron y cuando estuvieron en la puerta encontraron a Michiru y Hotaru esperándolos.

—¿No vas a venir con nosotros? —preguntó Hotaru a Serena y ella negó con la cabeza—. ES que preparamos algo para darle la bienvenida.

Darien la observó intentando descubrir lo que ella ocultaba, sin embargo, no lo consiguió ya que Serena se despidió de inmediato y se marchó. Todos la miraron desconcertados, pero no dijeron nada y se marcharon.

OOOOOOOOO

Pido disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. Lamento el retraso pero sigo con mi tratamiento y hay días que no me siento muy bien, de todos modos, espero sigan leyendo. Sé que todos esperan que Darien y Serena por fin estén tranquilos y puedan ser felices, no les diré cuando, pero muy pronto eso sucederá, primero deben aclarar y asimilar todo lo que sucedió.

Con algo de retraso pero deseo que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad rodeadas de sus seres queridos y que el año que viene sea mejor para cada una de ustedes. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en el transcurso de esta historia.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna, Serena Ortega, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Reina Cecilia, Paulina Soto, SerenaShild, Chat'de'Lune, Patricia, Sara, Mia y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	27. Chapter 27

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 27**

Serena logró llegar a tiempo al lugar en donde acordó encontrarse con Zafiro, aunque no se esperaba la presencia de Diamante, desde su último encuentro, ellos no habían vuelto a hablar, él intentó disculparse, pero ella estaba molesta y no quiso escucharlo.

—Hola —dijo Diamante y ella le respondió el saludó a él y a Zafiro—. Sé que no quieres verme, pero te juro que solo quiero tu amistad, ya entendí que estás enamorada de otro.

Serena lo meditó y creyó que era sincero, además, ella lo había considerado un buen amigo y quería conservarlo, así que hicieron las paces y posteriormente la llevaron a la cafetería, le quedaba un poco lejos de su departamento pero si salía temprano podía tomar el autobús para llegar a tiempo, lo bueno, era que le tocaba el turno de la tarde y no tenía que madrugar.

A pesar de estar un poco apartada de la ciudad, ese lugar tenía muchos clientes, y el primer día le resultó agotador, no tuvo tiempo para nada, excepto trabajar. Ella salía un poco tarde y rogó porque a esa hora hubiera un autobús y pudiese irse tranquila, lo cual consiguió y descubrió que ese era el último que pasaba por ahí en la noche así que tendría que programar bien su reloj para nunca atrasarse.

Con las festividades a escasos días, las calles eran un caos, sin embargo, ella agradeció llegar sana y salva a su departamento y acostarse en la cama. Realmente estaba agotada, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para prepararse algo de comer o contestar el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar.

Ooooooo

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Darien y Michiru aparecieron en la puerta del departamento de Serena y tocaron la puerta insistentemente hasta que una somnolienta Serena se decidió a abrirles. Ellos la saludaron y la miraron con preocupación al darse cuenta lo cansada que parecía estar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Darien? —cuestionó Serena cuando finalmente abrió bien los ojos—. Se supone que sigues en reposo.

—Es por eso que traje a Michiru conmigo, ella maneja y yo no tengo que esforzarme —contestó sonriendo aunque a su hermana no le hizo mucha gracia levantarse temprano—. Además, te llamé ayer toda la tarde y noche y nunca respondiste, estábamos preocupados por ti.

—Es cierto, Serena, a mí tampoco me respondiste —intervino Michiru—. Y, como no sabíamos de ti, quisimos verificar que te encuentras bien.

Serena corrió a su habitación, primero porque se dio cuenta que seguía en pijama y segundo para ver su teléfono y era cierto, tenía 22 llamadas perdidas de Darien y otras 10 de Michiru, además de algunos mensajes.

De inmediato se cambió de ropa y salió para atender a sus amigos, cuando lo hizo, notó que Michiru ya no estaba, Darien le explicó que había quedado de ver con una amiga y que no tardaría en regresar para llevarlo a casa.

—Así que dime ¿Qué hiciste ayer? —preguntó Darien desde el sofá, ella se sentó junto a él antes de responder.

—Nada, me quedé aquí y leí algunos libros —mintió y esperó que él no se diera cuenta—. ¿Cómo sigues tú, te duele algo?

—Estoy perfectamente bien —dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, a pesar de no haber pasado mucho tiempo desde el beso que se dieron, la extrañaba—. Aunque, me sentiría mejor si aceptar venir con nosotros.

—Será otro día, hoy tengo algunas cosas que hacer —comentó triste, adoraba pasar tiempo con esa familia, pero, en esta ocasión no podía aceptar su invitación—. Cuídate mucho, Darien, no quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada.

—Te amo, princesa, no lo olvides, siempre haré cualquier cosa por ti —respondió, de alguna forma quería decirle que siempre contaba con él, aunque no saber que le ocultaba le parecía desesperante.

Serena se apartó un poco y luego quedó frente a él, sabía que él era sincera y odiaba mentirle, pero de algo estaba convencida y era que ella también lo amaba aunque hasta ese momento no lo había dicho.

—Te amo —dijo finalmente después de varios minutos y se acercó a besarlo, lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente.

Ooooooo

Michiru llegó al lugar en el que quedó de encontrarse con Andrew, el día anterior él le había dicho que finalmente hablaría con Darien, con su padre y el resto de la familia.

—No, todavía es muy pronto —alegó ella en un intento de evitar la misma discusión de hace unos días—. Es mejor esperar más.

—No me siento cómodo saliendo contigo a escondidas, yo respeto mucho a tu familia y creo que ellos estarán felices por nosotros —aseguró.

Michiru sabía que en realidad él estaba en lo correcto y que seguramente nadie se opondría a su relación, pero… Simplemente no quería decírselo a nadie, porque ella misma todavía no estaba convencida de que tan en serio iban.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó ella.

—Sabes bien que sí y por eso debemos hacer lo correcto —contestó sonriendo.

—Si me amas, espera un poco más, sólo un par de meses más para ver si todo sigue bien entre nosotros —dijo y luego continuó con varias excusas que a él le molestaron, no se quedaron platicando mucho tiempo, porque aún no se ponían de acuerdo y era mejor resolver eso en otra ocasión.

Oooooooo

Serena podía asegurar que se había vuelto adicta a los besos de Darien y, ni siquiera sintió que pasó el tiempo hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar y tuvo que alejarse de él, tomó el celular y se dio cuenta que tenía que marcharse para no llegar tarde. Además, vio que quien la llamaba era Diamante, él había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta la cafetería ese día, ella no se negó porque no vio nada de malo, lo que ahora no sabía era como explicarle a Darien lo que sucedía.

Para su fortuna, el timbre de la puerta sonó y corrió a abrirla, era Michiru y se veía un poco extraña, le preguntó si estaba bien y tras escuchar una no tan animada respuesta, decidió que la buscaría otro día para preguntarle si tenía algún problema.

Darien también notó un poco triste a su hermana y quiso saber que le había sucedido, pero tampoco consiguió nada.

—Será mejor que regreses a tu casa a descansar —sugirió Serena a su novio—. Te llamaré en la noche para preguntarte cómo estás.

—¿No puedo quedarme contigo todo el día? —preguntó.

—No, tengo mucho que hacer —contestó y tras insistir mucho en que se vayan consiguió despedirse, no sin antes darle un beso a Darien del cual no quería separarse pero tenía que hacerlo.

En un tiempo record se arregló para salir y tras tomar su bolso, salió de ahí para encontrarse con su amigo Diamante y marcharse a su lugar de trabajo.

Oooooooo

Darien estaba desconcertado por la manera en que su novia prácticamente lo echó de su departamento, no sabía que pensar, pero iba a investigarlo, de algún modo, por ahora tenía que centrar su atención a su hermana, Michiru estaba actuando de una manera realmente extraña y él tenía la certeza que eso tenía que ver con Andrew. A pesar de que ellos nunca le han hablado de su relación, para él era algo evidente, conocía a su hermana y a su mejor amigo, no sabía porque no le decían nada, pero respetaba su decisión.

—Pareces algo inquieto y pensativo —comentó Michiru mientras manejaba, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa—. ¿Tuviste algún problema con Serena?

—Creo que no, pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que está muy extraña —contestó volviendo a pensar en su novia.

—Un poco, seguro se le pasará —dijo y pensó en llamarla más tarde para contarle sus problemas y que ella le contara los suyos.

Ooooooo

Nuevamente el día se le había pasado volando, Serena se sintió feliz de poder ir a casa, Michiru la había llamado para hablar con ella y quedaron en verse en la noche por lo que no le sorprendió verla esperándola en la entrada del edificio y evidentemente tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Se saludaron y luego entraron al departamento para poder platicar a gusto.

—Deberías llamar a mi hermano, está como loco pensando en qué te sucede —dijo Michiru al darse cuenta que nuevamente él la estaba llamando. Contestó el teléfono y se lo pasó a su amiga.

Serena contestó con emoción y al escuchar la voz de Darien se sintió más tranquila, le hubiera gustado estar a su lado, pero no podía abandonar su trabajo. Habló con él por varios minutos, y luego colgó, no sin antes recordarle que lo amaba.

—A mí sí me contarás lo que estás haciendo —aseguró Michiru.

Lo había estado pensando toda la tarde y al final decidió decírselo a ella no sin antes hacerle prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie. Michiru la escuchó atenta a cada palabra, no le parecía que tuviera que ocultarlo ya que no era nada malo, pero, respetaba su decisión.

—¿podrás venir a cenar con nosotros el viernes, verdad? —Preguntó Michiru—. Todos esperan que lo hagas, es noche buena y queremos que estés con nosotros.

—Ese día lo tengo libre, aunque pensaba quedarme aquí, ya te expliqué mis motivos, no quisiera llegar allá con las manos vacías —contestó con tristeza.

—¿Regalos? Eso es lo de menos, te queremos a ti con nosotros, nada más —aseguró—. Por favor, Serena, Darien está muy ilusionado con que lo pases con nosotros, será tu primera navidad con nosotros.

Serena sabía lo mucho que esa familia la quería y sintió nostalgia al recordar a sus padres, por un momento sintió la necesidad de ir con ellos, pero, sabía que si lo hacía, su madre no la dejaría regresar.

—Está bien, yo estaré ese día ahí, pero no puedo quedarme hasta tarde ya que al día siguiente tengo que regresar al trabajo —explicó.

—No deberías trabajar en navidad —contestó Michiru un poco triste porque su hermano tenía muchos planes para esos días y en todos estaba incluida Serena.

—Deberías contárselo a Darien, para que entienda porque estarás ocupada todos los días y no se imagine cosas que no son —sugirió, conocía bien a su hermano.

—No, no quiero que él se entere de nada, le diré que me voy a visitar a mis padres o a una amiga.

Oooooo

Por más que Darien quiso conocer el motivo de la ausencia de su novia, no lo consiguió. Afortunadamente para él, Serena le había prometido pasar con su familia el 24 de diciembre y podría cenar con ellos y quedarse hasta la mañana de navidad. Él estaba planeando un viaje con su familia y con su novia para pasar en la playa el año nuevo, pero, Serena dijo que no podría acompañarlos, así que lo habían cancelado. Sabía que Serena hablaba mucho con Michiru y quiso sacarle información a ella, pero no lo logró, así que se rindió y decidió esperar a que Serena quiera contarle.

Darien deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con Serena y sabía que en cuanto ella pisara un pie en su casa todos la acapararían, por lo que quiso pasar a verla la noche del 23 y entregarle uno de los obsequios que le había comprado. Serena le había asegurado que pasaría todo el día con una amiga y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su novia bajar del auto de Diamante frente a su edificio, antes de despedirse, se dio cuenta que él le entregaba algo, seguramente un regalo y cuando ella lo abrió, sonrió y lo abrazó efusivamente, al ver que Diamante se marchaba se acercó a ella apretando fuertemente la caja que tenía entre las manos.

Serena no notó la presencia de su novio y al tratar de entrar a su edificio sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo con tanta fuerza que seguramente le dejaría una marca. Al voltear a verlo se fijó que era Darien, pero su mirada estaba llena de ira.

—Darien ¿qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó ella tratando de soltarse—. Me estás haciendo daño.

—¿Te estás viendo con él a escondidas? —cuestionó gritando—. Es por eso que no tenías tiempo para mí.

—No, estás equivocado, déjame explicarte —pidió desconcertada por tal acusación, nunca pensó que él desconfiaría de ella de esa manera.

—No hace falta explicaciones, con lo que vi es más que evidente que me has estado mintiendo —Logró decir lo más tranquilo que pudo—. Sí querías salir con él, no tenías que esconderte, me lo hubieras dicho y nos evitábamos problemas.

—¿Podrías dejarme hablar?

—No, no hay nada que decir, ya entendí que sólo te sentías culpable por lo que me sucedió y por eso seguías a mi lado, pero olvida eso, no tienes porque estar atada a mí —aseguró. Cuando despertó del coma y vio un gran cambio en ella, supo que algo no estaba bien, él la amaba pero no quería retenerla a su lado por lástima. Se aferró a la idea de que lo amaba, pero ahora creía que se había equivocado.

—Darien, yo te amo, ya te lo he dicho —aseguró tratando de convencerlo, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba teniendo esa conversación.

—No te creo, este es el adiós Serena Tsukino —dijo antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a su auto.

OOOOOOOOO

Pido disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Espero hayan pasado unas felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos y que en este nuevo año puedan hacer realidad todo las metas que se propongan. Mil gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia.

Con algo de retraso pero deseo que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad rodeadas de sus seres queridos y que el año que viene sea mejor para cada una de ustedes. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en el transcurso de esta historia.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna, Serena Ortega, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Reina Cecilia, Paulina Soto, SerenaShild, Chat'de'Lune, Patricia, Sara, Mia y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	28. Chapter 28

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 28**

Serena se quedó inmóvil mientras lo veía marchar, no sabía que hacer o decir, ella no había hecho nada malo, sólo aceptó que su amigo la lleve a casa, eso no era ningún pecado así que no debía sentirse culpable, sin embargo, la persona a la que amaba se alejaba y ella no quería perderlo, no por algo tan absurdo como eso. Y, antes de que se diera cuenta se vio corriendo hacia él, lo alcanzó cuando ya se había subido al auto así que ella rápidamente abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Serena? —cuestionó él tratando de controlar el mal humor que tenía.

—Me propongo hablar contigo o al menos que me escuches —contestó y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad—. Y, ya que parece que tienes prisa por irte, pienso acompañarte a donde vayas.

Darien puso el auto en marcha, estaba seguro que ella le pediría detenerse para salir de ahí, pero no lo hizo, no creyó conveniente llevarla a casa así que fue rumbo a su departamento al cual no iba en algún tiempo. Serena se mantuvo en silencio durante el camino, no sabía a donde iban, pero quería no llegar rápido ya que todavía no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él, quizás era mejor permitirle que se calme.

El auto entró al estacionamiento del edificio y cuando se estacionó, Darien le indicó que habían llegado y que podía bajarse, ella le siguió a una distancia prudente, ahora no muy segura de lo que hizo. Al entrar al ascensor, el silencio se volvió aún más incómodo y Serena agradeció cuando se detuvo y salieron de ahí, lo que no sabía era si sería corrector entrar en ese departamento ya al mirarlo de reojo se percató de que estaba muy enfadado.

—¿Viniste hasta acá para quedarte afuera? —inquirió Darien mientras sostenía la puerta abierta.

Así que Serena no tuvo más opción que entrar y enfrentarlo, si su relación iba a terminarse al menos que sea después de hablar con él y no por un mal entendido.

—Creo que necesitamos hablar —susurró Serena un tanto intimidada por él.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? —preguntó y se dirigió al sofá para sentarse.

—Por supuesto, quiero decirte que eres un idiota e inmadura que ni siquiera se detiene a escuchar a las personas, sólo juzga y cree tener la razón —contestó con convicción y sin que él le diga nada se dirigió a otro sofá—. Además, estás dispuesto a terminar con lo nuestro sin ningún motivo.

—¿Qué se supone que es "lo nuestro" si tu no recuerdas nada? —replicó—. No debió ser nada importante si lo has olvidado fácilmente.

—Tienes razón, no sé qué éramos antes, pero puedo asegurarte que lo que siento por ti es amor, por algún motivo yo te amo aunque en este momento quisiera gritarte y alejarme de ti para siempre —admitió y supo que había hecho mal en acompañarlo, quizá él ya no la quería.

Darien la escuchó atentamente, sabía que su voz era sincera, sin embargo, él no quería admitir que se equivocó, era muy terco y ella todavía no le explicaba porque estaba con Diamante sin decírselo a nadie.

—¿Es que ya no me quieres? —preguntó Serena al notarlo tan ausente—. Si ese es el caso, mejor dímelo, yo lo entenderé —añadió tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiarán —aseguró Darien, no tenía caso mentirle, él adoraba a la mujer que tenía al lado y no deseaba perderla—. Sé que no eres de las personas que juegas con los demás, pero, al verte a su lado me volví loco, he de admitir que estoy celoso, no sé cómo lidiar con eso.

Serena únicamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó, él la rodeó con los brazos para calmarla, no podía creer que por idiota iba a perder a la mujer que amaba.

Con un poco más de tranquilidad, Serena empezó a contarle sobre su empleo, empezando por quién se lo consiguió y terminó asegurándole que Diamante sólo la llevó a casa y le entregó un regalo ya que no podría verlo el día de navidad.

—Sabes que a mí no me importan los regalos sino que tú estés a mi lado —dijo Darien luego de escuchar su historia—. Además si necesitabas dinero, sabes bien que yo…

Ella rápidamente lo interrumpió.

—No quiero tu dinero, sólo tu amor —aseguró—. Tú y tu familia han hecho mucho por mí, quería comprarles algo como agradecimiento, obviamente no podrá ser esta navidad porque aún no me pagan el sueldo, pero de seguro les obsequiaré algo. Además, no puedo aceptar nada más de ustedes, no quiero aprovecharme de su generosidad.

—Sé que no lo recuerdas pero tú ibas a empezar a trabajar en la empresa, te aseguro que todavía puedes aceptarlo —respondió—. Te queda más cerca y el sueldo será mejor.

—Me darán el empleo sólo porque soy tu novia y eso no creo que les agradará a las demás personas que trabajan ahí —Si era sincera, le hubiera gustado trabajar ahí pero no conocía a nadie y pensó que tal vez su presencia les fuera molesta.

—No será así, tú les agradas a todos, eres maravillosa —aseguró y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Serena estaba feliz a su lado, tenerlo cerca era lo que siempre la aliviaba, se prometió nunca más ocultarle algo ya que no quería perderlo, aunque también tenía claro, que él debía confiar más en ella y no sólo asumir lo que veía. Estaba por decírselo cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono. Darien de inmediato lo contestó y habló con su madre, le dijo que se quedaría a pasar la noche en ese departamento ya que estaba lloviendo. Ella no supo en que momento empezó a caer la lluvia y pensó en pedir un taxi para irse y permitir que su novio pueda descansar.

Ooooo

En casa de los Tsukino, Ikuko planeaba su cena de navidad, ese año no tendrían invitados ya que los Hino se trasladaron para estar cerca de Rei y al parecer su hija tampoco iba a aparecerse por ahí. Pensó que reteniendo parte del dinero que Kenji le envió a depositarle sería suficiente y entendería, no entendía cómo es que todavía no se comunicaba con ellos para pedir ayuda si debía estar en apuros financieros.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar a Serena —comentó Ikuko cuando se dio cuenta que no podría preparar nada especial solo para ella y su esposo.

—He pensado en lo mismo —contestó Kenji—. Debemos estar con ella, seguramente todavía está desorientada y querrá nuestra compañía.

—Además, ahí podremos organizar algo e invitar a los Hino, aunque es una lástima que Rei no pueda acompañarnos —agregó y empezó a pensar a donde podrían ir a cenar—. Será mejor irnos y no pasarnos solos aquí, ah, y también podremos comprar muchas cosas.

—Partiremos mañana temprano y podremos estar con nuestra hija hasta el domingo, serán tres días para pasarlo en familia —dijo feliz y se acostó a dormir.

Oooo

Darien notó que ya era tarde y le preguntó a Serena si había cenado, ella le respondió que no, pero que no hacía falta que haga nada porque estaba por irse, a lo que él le dijo que no podía irla a dejar y le propuso que se quedará con él. Después de pensarlo por unos minutos, Serena aceptó y ya que no había nada para cocinar, decidieron pedir una pizza la cual esperaron a que llegue y mientras tanto vieron televisión aunque realmente ninguno de los dos estaba prestándole atención ya que cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta se sobresaltaron, Darien fue a abrir y llevó la pizza hasta el sofá. Comieron en silencio hasta que él finalmente dijo lo que tanto pensaba.

—Desde que desperté, he venido pensando en esto —dijo Darien para llamar su atención—. Sé que no recuerdas lo que fuimos, pero, creo que tampoco sabes lo que tenemos, me has dicho que me amas y yo también lo hago, hablamos de una relación pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuál es —explicó y ella se mostró de acuerdo, obviamente a ellos les unían sentimientos, pero hasta ese momento no podía asegurar que eran—. Quizá no es del modo más romántico o el tipo de pedido que una princesa como tú se merece, pero… —Se colocó frente a ella y sostuvo sus manos—. Si crees que soy merecer de tu amor ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Serena estaba emocionada y sólo atinó a asentir antes de besarlo efusivamente, él era un gran hombre y lo amaba, no podía estar más feliz de ser su novia.

—Hay algo más que me gustaría pedirte —susurró cuando se separaron—. Tal vez pienses que es muy apresurado y no te culparía por eso, pero yo estoy convencido de que era la mujer de mi vida, con quién quiero compartir todo para siempre —sacó una cajita que tenía guardada y se la mostró—. Puedes decirme impulsivo a lo que quieras pero estoy seguro que este es el mejor momento —añadió y le sonrió—. Yo he estado sólo por mucho tiempo, no creía en el amor, pero, llegaste tú y me cambiaste la vida, no sé cómo decirte lo importante y valiosa que eres para mí, quizá pienses que todavía eres joven y no aceptes este tipo de compromiso, pero, yo te amo como no tienes idea y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por verte feliz —abrió la caja y apareció un hermoso anillo—. Estoy convencido de que juntos podremos ser felices porque así me lo has demostrado, así que ahora te pido, que para cuando tú decidas, puede ser hoy, mañana, dentro de un mes o varios años, no importa la fecha que elijas, solo quiero saber ¿si te casarías conmigo?

Darien esperó paciente a que ella tome una decisión, era consciente de que hace muy poco cumplió los dieciocho años y tal vez quiera disfrutar más la vida antes de casarse, pero sin importar el tiempo él estaba dispuesto a esperarla toda la vida de ser necesario.

Serena no encontraba palabras para decirle todo lo que él significaba y más que nunca deseo poder recordar cada instante de su vida a su lado. Podría ser que él tuviera razón y no se sienta preparada, pero también estaba convencida de que un amor tan grande como el que sentía por Darien no lo volvería a sentir por nadie más, y también podría ser que todavía era joven e inmadura, pero ella lo quería a su lado.

—Acepto —contestó ella finalmente mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

Darien le colocó el anillo y con gran emoción la abrazó y empezó a dar vueltas con ella para finalmente besarla con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella.

El beso se volvió más ardiente y se envolvieron en su propia burbuja, era posible que las palabras no fueran suficientes para expresar todo lo que deseaban, por lo que se entregaron el uno al otro con toda el alma, se dejaron envolver por la pasión que sentían y que fluyera el amor por cada poro de su ser. Con cada beso y caricia se decían un te amo silencioso que les llenaba el corazón.

Ooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Darien se despertó y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se detuvo a contemplar a la mujer que tenía al lado, sin duda ella fue el mejor milagro de su vida. Al verla despertar y reflejarse en sus ojos supo que así era como quería estar el resto de su vida.

Tras una larga sesión de besos, finalmente tuvieron que levantarse y alistarse para ir a la casa Chiba ya que Serena les había dicho que juntos prepararían una gran cena de navidad, por lo que permitieron que todos los empleados salgan de vacaciones, aunque ciertamente ninguno de ellos sabía bien como resultaría ya que en la cocina la única que tenía experiencia era Serena y un poco también Neherenia

—¿Estás segura que necesitaremos todo esto? —preguntó Darien viendo la cantidad de ingredientes que compró su novia. Ellos habían quedado de llevar todo para empezar a cocinar.

—Por supuesto, te aseguro que no nos hará falta nada —contestó y lo beso—. Y, ya quita esa cara de susto que podrás tener una cena decente.

—Todavía estamos a tiempo de comprar comida ya preparada —Le recordó, pero al ver la mirada de ella se quedó callado—. Está bien, confiaré en ti y te ayudaré.

Tras pagar todo en la caja, salieron hacia el auto con muchas bolsas en sus manos, y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa Chiba.

Oooo0

Los padres de Serena llegaron al departamento de su hija y golpearon la puerta en varias ocasiones.

—Evidentemente no hay nadie —Se quejó Ikuko—. Esta niña debe andar divirtiéndose con alguno de sus amiguitos.

Kenji la ignoró y llamó al celular de su hija, pero no recibió respuesta. Propuso ir a visitar a casa de los Hino y más tarde volver a buscar a su hija.

—Será mejor ir a buscarla en la casa de ese tal Darien, estoy segura que anda ahí metida —contradijo ella—. No sé porque se empeña en estar con alguien como él.

—¿Te refieras a estar junto a alguien que le salvó la vida? —cuestionó Kenji.

—Eso es lo de menos, lo que hay que hacer es ir ahí y traerla a la fuerza para poder pasar este día en familia o simplemente ir a buscar a mi hermana y su esposo y quedarnos con ellos.

—Si no nos llama hasta la tarde, iremos a buscarla —propuso y se arrepintió de no haber llamado a Serena la noche anterior para avisarle de su visita.

Oooo

Serena y Darien llegaron a casa y fueron recibidos por su familia, quienes les ayudaron a bajar todo lo que habían comprado, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía cómo iban a lograr preparar una cena de navidad. Hotaru estaba muy emocionada con la idea ya que Serena le había prometido dejarla ayudar.

Todos entraron a la cocina, y el grito emocionado de Michiru llamó la atención de todos, hasta ese momento nadie había notado el anillo que llevaba Serena, sin embargo después de que Michiru se los dijera todos se mostraron muy felices pero pidieron una explicación.

—¿Eso significa que están comprometidos? —Quiso saber Michiru ya que nadie hablaba.

—Por supuesto —contestó Darien—. Y, en algún momento nos casaremos.

Serena los miró con precaución no sabía cómo reaccionarían los demás integrantes de la familia-

—¿Ya tienen alguna fecha? —preguntó Neherenia quien en su mente ya empezaba a realizar los preparativos.

—No —respondió Darien y miró a su prometida—. Serena lo decidirá en su momento, por lo pronto, será mejor preparar nuestra cena.

—¡Qué bien! Serena será mi hermana —gritó Hotaru y la abrazó—. Ya te quiero como una, pero ahora será oficial.

Para sorpresa de todos, el señor Chiba se mostró muy emocionado con la noticia y abrazó a Serena para darle la bienvenida a la familia, Neherenia también lo hizo y a pesar de que Michiru pensaba que su amiga todavía era muy joven para ese tipo de compromisos decidió apoyarlos y felicitarlos.

Después de eso, todos se pusieron a las órdenes de Serena y siguieron sus instrucciones para la elaboración de su comida, aunque ella era la que más cosas hacía e iba de un lado a otro supervisando que todos lo hicieran bien. Todos estaban felices e incluso el sorpresivo ataque con harina que inició Hotaru les agradó a todos y por un momento se pusieron a jugar para luego volver a su trabajo. Hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

OOOOOOOOO

Pido disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Este capítulo lo terminé rápido y ya que es día de reyes se los pongo como regalo. A esta historia le falta dos capítulos más y un epílogo. Espero les guste este capi, sé que muchas estaban esperando que al fin nuestros protagonistas estuvieran juntos.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna, Serena Ortega, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Reina Cecilia, Paulina Soto, SerenaShild, Chat'de'Lune, Patricia, Sara, Mia, Serena Chiba, andreitalove3 y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	29. Chapter 29

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 29**

Hotaru corrió hacia la puerta seguida de su padre, al abrir recibieron a los señores Tsukino quienes le preguntaron por Serena. Cuando fue a buscar a Darien para contarle del secuestro de su hija, Ikuko no se fijó realmente en la casa, así que ahora la observaba detenidamente. Trató de ocultar el asombro y la envidia que sentía, no podía negar que su esposo le daba una buena vida, pero le hubiera gustado mucho vivir ahí.

Serena se sorprendió cuando Hotaru le informó que sus padres fueron a buscarla, realmente no era algo que esperaba, se lavó las manos y les indicó a los demás lo que debían hacer, Darien decidió salir con ella para saludar a los padres de su novia.

Kenji saludó emocionado a su hija y la abrazó mientras que Ikuko no apartaba sus ojos de Darien tratando de adivinar porque su empeño en seguir junto a Serena.

—Recoge tus cosas que en este instante nos vamos —ordenó Ikuko a su hija sin saludarla—. Y, apresúrate que no tenemos tiempo.

—Disculpe, señora, pero Serena… —empezó a decir Darien pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—Mi hija se marcha con nosotros —aseguró y miró a su esposo en busca de apoyo—. No hemos venido hasta acá para no celebrar junto a ella.

El padre de Darien decidió intervenir y los invitó a quedarse, les explicó que Serena los estaba ayudando a preparar la cena. La idea de quedarse en esa maravillosa casa le pareció magnífica, pero la desechó al recordar su última visita, no quería que nadie recrimine su proceder.

—Nos iremos en este momento —informó Ikuko al ver que su hija se ilusionaba con la idea de quedarse con esa familia, no entendía porque los prefería a ellos, entonces pensó que quizá Rei no estaba tan equivoca y a su hija le interesaba mucho el dinero—. Trae tus cosas y nos vamos a casa de tus tíos.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero no puedo hacerlo —empezó a explicar—. Les prometí cocinar con ellas la cena y no puedo irme ahora, si me dan un par de horas, puedo alcanzarlos en casa de los tíos.

Kenji consideró que esa era la mejor opción y se lo dijo, sin embargo, Ikuko no quería irse y dejar a su hija ahí.

—¿Con todo el dinero que tienen no pueden contratar una cocinera? —cuestionó Ikuko al señor Chiba.

Serena insistió en que fue idea suya, estaba avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre y les pidió disculpas a los demás, pensó que era mejor marcharse con ellos para evitar problemas.

—¿Me vas a decir de una vez cuál es tu relación con esta familia y en especial con él? —preguntó Ikuko señalando a Darien.

—Somos novios —dijo Darien muy orgulloso y atrajo a su novia junto a él.

Ikuko los miró indignada, la idea de que Serena esté con alguien mayor no le agradaba, empezó a considerarlo bueno cuando supo la cantidad de dinero que tenía, sin embargo, no podía aceptarlo ya que después de todo lo que le había pasado a su hija, pensó que ella volvería a casa ya que nadie la querría cerca. Le preguntó al padre de Darien si aprobaba su relación y cuando contestó afirmativamente estalló y empezó a gritar. De inmediato tomó la mano de su hija y empezó a llevarla a la puerta hasta que su esposo la detuvo.

—No tienes que tratar a mi hija de esa manera —Le recriminó Kenji.

—Yo haré lo que sea necesario para salvar la reputación de Serena —contestó sin soltar la mano de ella—. ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Ese hombre quiere aprovecharse de ella y tú se lo estás permitiendo.

Serena que hasta ese momento permaneció callada decidió intervenir y con algo de esfuerzo logró soltar la mano de su madre.

—Nadie aquí quiere aprovecharse de mí —aseguró y miró a Darien con la esperanza de que permanezca calmado.

Serena pidió hablar a solas con sus padres y el señor Chiba los guio a la biblioteca. Darien quiso entrar pero sabía que no sería buena idea por lo que se quedó afuera esperando el momento de intervenir, tenía que hablar con los padres de su novia y explicarles que lo que sentía por su hija era verdadero.

Oooo

El señor Chiba entró a la cocina, los gritos de la madre de Serena también los habían escuchado el resto de la familia pero no intervinieron, él les explicó la situación y todos quisieron ir, sin embargo, entendieron que no les correspondía a ellos acudir, aunque Neherenia dijo que de ser necesario ella también hablaría con los señores Tsukino.

Oooo

Kenji ya conocía los sentimientos de Darien y aunque le costaba aceptarlo lo entendía, Darien le demostró que quería a su hija y ella era feliz con él. Después de todo lo que le pasó se alegraba de verla bien, cosa que no le causó gracia a su esposa.

—No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí solo para disfrutar de las comodidades que ellos te ofrecen —insistió Ikuko para que su esposo la apoye—. Es como si se vendiera a cambio de dinero.

—Eso no es así, Darien es mi novio y estamos enamorados, en ningún momento estoy aceptando dinero —aclaró Serena dolida por el comportamientos y las acusaciones de su madre.

—¿Me vas a decir que todo lo que da Darien es a cambio de nada? —cuestionó Ikuko—. Seguro Rei tenía razón y te acuestas con cualquiera por dinero y diversión.

—Yo no hago tal cosa —aseguró con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos—. Pensé que me conocías mejor.

—Yo también creí tener una hija decente, seguro te le insinuabas a Seiya y por eso te pasó todo eso —continuó sin detenerse a pensar en los sentimientos de su hija—. Acepto que Darien es atractivo y millonario, pero alguien como él no te tomará en serio, no después de haberte entregado a otros hombres, seguramente sólo te utilizará y te botará porque para él no debes vales nada.

Kenji intervino y la calló por unos instantes, no podía permitir que su esposa lastime de esa manera a Serena, sin embargo su esposa no se quedó tranquila.

—¿Me vas a decir que todavía no te has acostado con él? —preguntó para demostrarle a su esposo que tenía razón.

Serena se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, sabía que cualquier cosa que diga su madre la usaría en su contra y tampoco quería mentirle, al contrario le hubiera gustado gritarle que Darien le hizo el amor.

—Lo ves —exclamó Ikuko—. Ella ya se entregó a él y quizá por eso la invitaron a venir ahora.

Kenji esperó a que su hija replicará pero al no hacerlo, confirmó que Serena se había entregado a un hombre, no era algo que quería saber o hablar con ella.

—Lo que Serena haga con su novio no es asunto nuestro —dijo Kenji—. Yo vine a pasar las festividades con mi hija no a cuestionarla por lo que haga.

—Si a ti no te importa que mi hija se venda a un hombre…

—Yo no he hecho tal cosa —gritó Serena de repente—. Si me entregué a él pero fue por amor y fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado.

—Sí, claro ¿y qué vas a hacer después? ¿acostarte con su padre cuando te ofrezca más dinero?

Serena se quedó atónita al escuchar eso, jamás pensó que después de saber la verdad, su madre tuviera tan mal concepto de ella.

Darien estaba afuera y con todo el ruido que hacían alcanzó a escuchar la última parte y entró para defender a Serena.

—No vuelva a dirigirse a mi novia de esa manera —dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir, no quería hacer algo que lastime más a Serena.

—Usted no se meta, lo voy a denunciar por acostarse con menores de edad —advirtió y al ver que Serena se acercaba a Darien la agarró para que no lo haga y le dio una bofetada que la lanzó al suelo—. Jamás volverán a estar juntos —gritó.

Kenji iba a intervenir pero al notar que Serena permanecía en el suelo y por más que Darien hablaba no le respondía, se preocupó y dejó de lado a Ikuko.

A la mente de Serena empezaron a llegar varios recuerdos de su madre, de Rei, de Seiya y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos, quería gritar y decir que no la atormenten, no escuchaba nada de lo que le decían y de un momento a otro perdió la conciencia.

Oooooooo

Neherenia escuchó todo el escándalo y junto con su esposo salieron a ver que sucedía, pidieron a Hotaru y Michiru que se quedaran en la cocina. Al llegar a la biblioteca vieron como Darien cargaba a Serena y la llevaba a su habitación. Ikuko le gritaba que no toque a su hija pero Kenji finalmente terminó por mandarle a callar.

Neherenia preguntó que sucedía, pero al no obtener respuesta corrió tras su hijo. El señor Chiba permaneció abajo con los señores Tsukino ya que ninguno había mostrado algún indicio de querer subir a ver a Serena.

Darien depositó a su novia en la cama y miró a su madre en busca de ayuda, no sabía que hacer, Neherenia le pidió que se calme y fue a buscar alcohol para despertarla, le pidió a su hijo que le cuente lo ocurrido y él le relató brevemente lo último que escuchó. Ella lo miró horrorizada no entendía como la señora Ikuko pudo tratar de esa manera a su hija. Serena no tardó en despertar, pero cuando lo hizo empezó a gritar y por lo que entendieron, ellos se dieron cuenta que recuperó todos sus recuerdos. Darien la abrazó para tranquilizarla mientras Neherenia iba por té.

Al bajar las escaleras y ver a los señores Tsukino, les recriminó su proceder, estaba indignada por lo que habían hecho, ella quería a Serena como otra hija y no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño por lo que les pidió que se marcharan.

—No nos iremos de aquí sin nuestra hija —aseguró Ikuko muy sonriente—. No pueden retenerla aquí.

—No lo hacemos, ella puede irse cuando quiera pero le aseguro que está mejor con nosotros —contestó desafiante—. No es ninguna niña, ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y ustedes ya no pueden decidir por ella.

Kenji le preguntó si Serena se sentía mejor, al escuchar que recuperó sus recuerdos supo que no podía estar bien, también sabía que nada ganarían quedándose y sacó a su esposa de ahí. Se preguntó dónde había quedado la mujer a la que un día amó y por primera vez en su mente apareció la palabra divorcio.

Oooooooo

Serena logró tranquilizarse y finalmente dormirse después de casi una hora. Darien se quedó ahí abrazándola ya que parecía que así estaba más calmada. Los demás decidieron continuar en la cocina para cuando despierte darle una gran sorpresa.

Ooooo

Horas después ya tenían todo preparado en la casa Chiba, Hotaru se esforzó mucho en la decoración, no sabía que había pasado pero sí quería alegrarle el día a Serena. Michiru habló con sus padres y ellos le contaron lo acontecido por lo que sabía que su amiga la necesitaría.

Serena empezó a despertar y se removió en los brazos de Darien, él la observó y esperaba que estuviera más tranquila. Ella lentamente abrió los ojos, se calmó al darse cuenta que Darien estaba a su lado, recordaba perfectamente la discusión con su madre y todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de su vida, pero también sabía que si Darien y todos los miembros de su familia estaban a su lado, ella podría superar cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo te sientes princesa? —preguntó él preocupado.

—Mejor, gracias —contestó y se quedó quieta. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo—. Siento mucho el escándalo de mi mamá.

—Olvídate de eso, lo único importante ahora eres tú —aseguró.

—Yo… recuerdo todo —dijo e intentó levantarse de la cama pero él no se lo permitió—. No vayas a pensar que por eso me voy a desmoronar.

—Si eso sucede, yo estaré aquí para sujetarte —respondió, la atrajo más hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente—. Te amo, Serena. No sé qué haría sin ti en mi vida.

—Sé que me amas y yo te amo a ti, es por eso que ya nada del pasado podrá afectarme, Seiya ya no volverá a acercarse y todo gracias a ti —mencionó y de pronto empezó a llorar—. No sabes cuánto me asusté al ver que él iba a disparar, pensé que… podía perderte y jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

—No pienses en eso ahora, yo estoy totalmente recuperado y nada nos va a separar —aseveró.

Serena escondió su rostro en el pecho de Darien y trató de calmar su llanto, después de varios minutos lo consiguió.

—Gracias Darien, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por arriesgar tu vida de esa manera, y por todo el amor que siempre me has demostrado aunque yo no te recordaba, no sé cómo pude olvidarte si eres la persona más especial y maravillosa que pueda conocer —dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Por favor, perdóname por eso, por olvidarte.

—Serena, tú jamás olvidaste el amor que sentías por mí y aunque lo hubieras hecho, yo habría buscado la manera de conquistarte de nuevo y sé que lo hubiera conseguido porque nosotros nacimos para estar juntos.

Darien tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y lentamente fue acercándose a sus labios, susurró un te amo antes de unir sus labios tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que tenía para ella.

Su beso fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, Hotaru había abierto y entró muy contenta para avisarles que la cena estaba lista, Serena se sintió apenada por no haberlos ayudado, sabía que ellos la entenderían, pero no por eso podía sentirse mejor. Así que junto con Darien y Hotaru bajaron las escaleras para ver si podía ayudarlos en algo.

Se sorprendió al ver todo perfectamente arreglado y en la cocina también parecía estar todo en orden, todos le preguntaron si se sentía mejor y ella les agradeció todo lo que hacían por ayudarla y lo mucho que la cuidaban y protegían. La familia Chiba le hicieron saber que ella ya era parte de la familia desde hace mucho y que siempre estarían ahí para ella.

Todos se fueron a alistarse para la cena, Serena y en poco tiempo se volvieron a reunir para disfrutar lo que ellos habían preparado. La familia Chiba no eran expertos en la cocina por lo que algunos alimentos no estaban bien hechos, a pesar de eso, todos bromearon, se divirtieron y tuvieron una celebración hermosa, con la cuál oficialmente le dieron la bienvenida a la familia. Ella se los agradecía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus verdaderos padres con quienes necesitaba tener otra conversación.

OOOOOOOOO

Pido disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

El siguiente capítulo será el final y luego viene el epílogo.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna, Serena Ortega, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Reina Cecilia, Paulina Soto, SerenaShild, Chat'de'Lune, Patricia, Sara, Mia, Serena Chiba, andreitalove3 y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	30. Chapter 30

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

 **Capítulo 30**

Los días pasaron, Kenji intentó comunicarse con su hija, pero ella no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo, él la entendió y le dijo que si en algún momento lo necesita ya sabía en dónde encontrarlo. Su relación con Darien marchaba bien, aunque no le gustaba que vaya todos los días a su trabajo, ya que desde el primer día que se apareció por ahí, sus compañeras mostraron interés por él, incluso le dijeron directamente que no les importaba que fuera su novio ya que sólo querían tener sexo y le preguntaron cómo era él en la cama lo que terminó por molestarla y evitaba hablar con ellas. Darien sólo se reía de las insinuaciones de esas chicas y le aseguraba a Serena que ella era la única a quién amaba, aun así ella lo quería lejos de su lugar de trabajo, por lo que llegó a un acuerdo con Darien, dejaría ese empleo cuando empiece nuevamente sus clases y empezaría a trabajar con él en la empresa.

Obtener tiempo a solas, era todo un reto para ellos, ya que siempre había alguien presente para molestia de Darien quien quería aprovechar sus vacaciones para pasarlo con su novia ya que su padre se hacía cargo del negocio mientras él terminaba por recuperarse. A veces Michiru le quitaba a su novia porque tenían que hablar cosas de chicas, cuando iban a la casa Chiba era Hotaru quien acaparaba a la rubia para jugar o sino Neherenia insistía en que le enseñe más recetas, incluso a su padre le interesaba tener conversaciones interesantes con Serena.

Desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, no volvieron a estar juntos y no porque no lo desearan sino porque nadie les daba privacidad, un día después de trabajar, Serena había insistido en que se quede con ella en su departamento pero al entrar se dieron cuenta que sus amigas habían regresado para pasar el año nuevo con ella dejando a un frustrado Darien. Otros días ella terminaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era dormir y él hacía todo lo posible por complacerla y no presionarla para que suceda nada más.

El fin de año, organizaron una pequeña reunión en la casa Chiba, en esa ocasión invitaron también a Amy, Lita, Mina y Andrew, es ahí donde Darien empezó a notar cierto alejamiento de él con Michiru y decidió de una vez hablar con su amigo para que aclaren la situación.

Las vacaciones pronto se terminaron para las chicas y fueron a matricularse para su nuevo año en la universidad. Darien había regresado a la empresa y a pesar de tener muchas obligaciones ahí siempre tenía tiempo para su familia y Serena.

Este día, Darien, salió sonriente de la empresa después de un largo día de trabajo, ya que iba a recoger a su novia del último día de trabajo, lo cual a él le encantaba ya que a veces cuando iba, se dio cuenta que algunos clientes coqueteaban con ella y eso no le agradaba, lo bueno era que Diamante no se volvió a aparecer aunque sabía que obligatoriamente ella tendría que verlo en la universidad.

Condujo hasta la cafetería y se sentó en la mesa de siempre, de inmediato pusieron frente a él una taza de café, ver a Serena frente a él le hizo sonreír, ella le había dejado claro desde el principio que estando en su trabajo él era un cliente más y no podía besarlo ni hacer nada indebido, por lo que se sorprendió cuando ella se sentó en sus piernas y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente atrayendo la atención de las demás personas, a esa hora no habían muchos clientes pero a él no le importaba mucho, lo único importante era la rubia que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Nos vemos en unos minutos —susurró Serena en su oído antes de levantarse y entrar a la cocina.

Darien la esperó impaciente hasta que terminara su turno, la manera en que lo besó lo dejó deseando más y ya se estaba tardando.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Beryl de manera sugerente, mostrando el pronunciado escote que tenía, ella era una de las compañeras de trabajo de Serena.

—No, no puedes —contestó Serena apareciendo detrás de ella—. Yo atenderé a mi novio en todo lo que necesite —aseguró muy tranquila aunque Darien sabía que estaba enfadada.

—Niñita por favor, ubícate, lo que él necesita es una mujer de verdad —respondió, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de no tener problemas ya que necesitaba el trabajo, para su fortuna los pocos clientes que habían ya se marcharon y otra de sus compañeras cerraron la puerta.

Las demás compañeras miraban con atención la escena, para entonces el dueño se había marchado y las dejó para que cierren.

Darien quiso intervenir pero la mirada asesina de Serena le indicó que era mejor que se quede en su sitio mientras ella solucionaba las cosas, si algo había aprendido era a no contradecirla cuando estaba enojada, aunque eso no sucedía seguido.

—Mi novio a la única que necesita es a mí —aseguró.

—Tal vez porque nunca ha probado a una mujer de verdad —contradijo sonriente—. Mírate y luego mírame ¿por qué te preferiría a ti?

Serena no le respondió, simplemente se acercó a su novio y se sentó en sus piernas, comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera mañana, por supuesto él no se opuso, al contrario, la atrajo más hacia él y le correspondió encantado.

Todos miraron la escena y Beryl habló para separarlos pero ellos no le hicieron caso, un gemido escapó de la boca de Serena y todos los demás miraron escandalizados. Serena sabía que si continuaban de esa manera terminarían por hacer el amor ahí y no era algo que quería, así que se separó de él y tras despedirse de los demás se fueron.

—Serena, nunca te habías comportado de esa manera —comentó Darien mientras conducía su auto.

—Estaba celosa —admitió—. Todas parecían seguras de que yo no despertaba ningún interés en ti y que cualquiera podía conquistarte.

—Sabes que eso no es así —Le recordó—. Yo te amo y nunca nada hará que eso cambie.

Ella lo miró complacida con su respuesta aunque también tenía otra pregunta, desde la primera vez que se entregó a él quiso volver a hacerlo, pero hasta ese momento no había vuelto a suceder, era consciente de que no tenían mucho tiempo a solas, pero, a veces pensaba que él no la deseaba tanto como decía. Así que se lo preguntó directamente, al escucharla, él casi pierde el control del auto, pero nuevamente volvió a tomar el control.

—Serena, eso es absurdo, si no hemos podido estar juntos como quisiéramos, no es porque no te desee sino porque no he querido presionarte y admito que tampoco encontré la oportunidad.

—Llévame a tu departamento —propuso ella—. Ahí nadie nos molestará.

Darien asintió y condujo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, saber que ella también quería estar con él le alegraba, pensó que era el momento de volver a vivir en su departamento para poder tener más libertad.

Al llegar ella lo besó apenas estuvieron en el ascensor, para su fortuna no había nadie por ahí y pronto llegaron al departamento, apenas entraron de inmediato empezaron a desvestirse y con premura se entregaron el uno al otro, entre caricias, besos, gemidos volvieron a demostrarse lo mucho que se aman.

Ooooo

Al día siguiente, Serena despertó evidentemente feliz y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Él de inmediato despertó y la besó deseándole un buen día.

—¿Crees que podamos quedarnos aquí el resto del día? —preguntó Serena.

—Yo me quedaría aquí contigo el resto de mi vida —aseguró él sonriendo.

Serena se limitó a disfrutar el momento, le encantaba estar en su compañía, adoraba vivir con sus amigas pero con gusto permanecería con Darien. Y por primera vez empezó a considerar realmente la propuesta que él le había hecho, el de vivir juntos. No es que no pensara en casarse, seguramente eso iba a suceder en el futuro, aunque a veces le parecía que todo sucedía demasiado rápido y no quería que su relación termine.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Darien luego de varios minutos.

—En lo mucho que te amo —contestó y lo besó.

Para Serena era importante aclarar las cosas con sus padres, así que antes de hablar con Darien sobre vivir juntos, tenía que contarle a ellos sus planes, le importaba mucho la opinión de su papá, aunque si ellos no lo aprobaban tampoco pensaba dar marcha atrás.

Ooooooo

El fin de semana se les pasó volando, disfrutaron cada momento juntos, incluso decidieron no responder el teléfono a nadie ya que deseaban tiempo para ellos. Entre besos, películas y música se divirtieron mucho. La llegado del lunes los hizo regresar a la realidad, Darien ya había decidido volver a su departamento, su familia lo entendieron y lo apoyaron, Serena regresó al lugar que compartía con sus amigas y aunque Mina le preguntó cosas indiscretas ella sólo se rio y no contó nada.

Amy y Mina salieron de compras y Serena y Lita se quedaron ahí a limpiar. Serena le dijo que ya había recordado todo, Lita se tensó y esperó sus reclamos, gritos o lo que fuera que iba a hacer.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo Serena sorprendiendo a Lita—. Sé que sin ti probablemente todavía estaría encerrada.

—Siento mucho haberlo ayudado cuando apenas te conocí.

—Olvídalo Lita, yo ya superé eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, sólo quiero que seas feliz y que me consideres tu amiga.

—Ya lo hago.

—Yo también.

Se abrazaron por largo tiempo y luego continuaron con su labor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lita pudo sentirse realmente libre y feliz, saber que Serena la perdonaba era justo lo que necesitaba.

Oooooo

Darien estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

—Me dijeron que desapareciste el fin de semana —comentó Andrew mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio.

—Yo te contaría mis cosas si tú me contaras lo que sucede entre tú y mi hermana —respondió y vio como el rostro de su amigo palidecía.

Andrew se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, no esperaba que él supiera eso, pero ya que lo mencionaba era mejor hablar con su amigo.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó Andrew.

—Eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es ¿Cuándo pensaban decirlo? —cuestionó, no sabía si era correcto o no intervenir en ese asunto.

—Cuando tengamos las cosas claras se los diremos —aseguró sin dejarse intimidad por Darien—. Así que espero que respetes nuestra privacidad.

—Eso quiere decir que no piensas decirme nada ¿verdad? —su amigo asintió—. Está bien, no pienso mencionar el asunto hasta que ustedes quieran, pero, te advierto que no quiero ver sufrir a mi hermana ni a mi mejor amigo, así que espero los dos sean lo suficientemente maduros para afrontar cualquier situación que se les presente.

Ooooooo

Serena llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en como solucionar los problemas con su familia y aunque todavía no lo tenía claro, decidió ir a visitarlos, estaba en su última semana de vacaciones por lo que quiso aprovechar ese tiempo, le contó a sus amigas sus planes y aunque todas se mostraron renuentes a la idea, terminaron por apoyarla ya que sin duda ella necesitaba reconciliarse con sus padres, pero no pensaban dejarla sola y al final quedaron en ir todas juntas. Amy llamó a sus padres y ellos le dijeron que estarían encantados de recibirlas en su casa por lo que empezaron a empacar sus cosas, quedaron en partir esa misma noche, ya era tarde por lo que estaba arreglando las últimas cosas.

—¿Ya le has avisado a Darien sobre esto? —preguntó Mina cuando terminaron de armar unas pequeñas maletas.

—No… todo ha sido muy precipitado, no he tenido tiempo para llamarlo —admitió y de inmediato se puso de pie—. Iré a verlo a su oficina para despedirme, no me tardo chicas —dijo antes de salir corriendo del departamento.

—Al menos no se fue sin despedirse —comentó Amy y sus amigas asintieron.

Ooooo

Darien miró su teléfono extrañado por no tener noticias de Serena, en todo el día no se comunicó, él había tenido mucho trabajo y una reunión en la tarde con todos sus socios por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en su novia hasta ese instante, pensó en llamarla pero decidió que era mejor ir a visitarla y si tenía suerte convencerla de salir con él.

Estaba por salir cuando escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrirse y por ella entrar a una muy agitada Serena quien al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

—Me alegra encontrarte —susurró ella cuando se separaron.

—Y a mí me alegra poder tenerte entre mis brazos —contestó él y la abrazó con fuerza—. Tenía pensado pasar por ti.

—Entonces llegué a tiempo, venía a decirte que salgo de viaje con mis amigas, todavía no estoy segura, pero creo que regresaremos el domingo por la noche, así que no te veré hasta el lunes, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte porque ya tenemos todo listo y quise pasar a despedirme ahora si me disculpas me marcharé —dijo rápidamente sin detenerse ni un segundo y lo volvió a besar.

Darien alcanzó a escuchar todas sus palabras por lo que apenas terminó el beso, le pidió que le explicara de que se trataba todo eso, sin embargo, ella no tenía mucho tiempo así que le repitió lo mismo sólo que añadió que ese viaje era principalmente para hablar con sus padres, él no se mostró muy de acuerdo, pero la entendió, no le gustaba la idea de no verla toda la semana y mucho menos que se vaya lejos, se negaba a dejarla ir, no tenía más opción que aceptarlo y la llevó de vuelta a su departamento.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Darien vio a las amigas de su novia con las maletas, listas para abordar un auto.

—No te preocupes, te llamaré tantas veces que ni siquiera notarás mi ausencia —prometió Serena—. Además, sólo será una semana.

—Eso es una eternidad para mí —contestó y la besó con mucha pasión, ella de inmediato se dejó llevar y comenzó a acariciarlo debajo de su camisa mientras se acercaba a él lo más que podía, Darien la atrajo más hacia él y empezó a besarle el cuello hasta que la escuchó gemir y supo que era momento de detenerse antes de seguir sus instintos y hacerle el amor ahí mismo—. Te voy a extrañar.

—También yo —respondió tímidamente, estaba segura que sus amigas vieron esa escena y que luego le llenarían de preguntas indiscretas.

Darien salió del auto y caminó para abrir la puerta de su novia, los dos se acercaron a las chicas y él les deseó un buen viaje y se marchó no sin antes despedirse nuevamente de Serena.

Oooooooooo

Decir que Serena no estaba nerviosa sería una mentira. Durante todo el trayecto no dejó de pensar en lo que sus padres le dirían a pesar de los intentos de sus amigas por distraerla. Habían viajado toda la noche y en la madrugada llegaron a casa de Amy, Serena esperó por varias horas hasta que se sintió preparada para enfrentar a sus padres, pero cuando se vio frente a la puerta de la casa de su familia se quedó parada sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Seguramente su padre estaba trabajando y ya que quería evitar otra discusión entre ellos, prefirió primero hablar con su mamá. Tocó la puerta y no tardó mucho en ver de frente a su madre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le recriminó molesta Ikuko.

—Necesito hablar contigo —contestó y esperó a que su madre le permitiera pasar.

Para evitar hacer escándalo en la calle, Ikuko le pidió que entre a la casa.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Acaso el viejo con el que te acuestas te dejó? —cuestionó con frialdad—. Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a volver después de todo lo que has hecho.

A Serena le dolieron sus palabras pero se mantuvo tranquila.

—Darien no es ningún viejo y tampoco me ha dejado, sólo quiero aclarar las cosas con ustedes, son mis padres y no quiero que tengan un mal concepto de mí —aseguró.

—El concepto que tengo sobre ti no va a cambiar, al menos no mientras sigas con ese novio tuyo y, si todavía no te ha dejado debe ser porque le das lo que te pide —dijo enojada—. Eres una cualquiera.

—No soy nada de eso, sólo soy tu hija y estoy enamorada ¿por qué es tan difícil entenderlo? ¿qué debo hacer para que me trates como antes y me creas?

—Dejarlo, si lo dejas yo te volveré a aceptar como mi hija, antes no.

—Pero lo amo.

—¿Más que a tus padres? —cuestionó, necesitaba presionarla para obligarla a regresar.

Serena se quedó en silencio, no sabía que clase de respuesta esperaba su madre que le dé, sólo sabía que no iba a dejar explicarle nada.

—Estás dudando —Le acusó Ikuko—. ¿Cómo es posible que lo prefieras antes que a tú familia? Entiendo que la pases bien con él, debe ser bueno en la cama, pero, no te dejes llevar sólo por la pasión o el dinero que él pueda ofrecerte.

Para ese momento, sería lo único que quería era salir de ahí, no podía creer que su propia madre dude de ella.

—¿Te ha dicho que se acostó con tu prima Rei? —preguntó Ikuko para llamar la atención de su hija—. Me dijo que era un maravilloso amante, por eso creo que pronto se cansará de ti, tal como lo hizo con Rei, ella dijo que la llevó a su departamento, incluso puedo darte una descripción exacta de como es ese lugar, mientras tú estabas secuestrada ellos dos se la pasaron bien.

—Rei miente, no sé que te diría pero te juro que miente —dijo.

Ikuko le empezó a contar su plática con Rei, aunque añadiendo ciertos detalles para que su hija no pueda dudar. Serena no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más y salió de ahí, no iba a llorar, no por una mentira de su prima, confiaba en Darien y lo necesitaba cerca, por lo que optó por llamarlo.

Él le contestó de inmediato y la saludó muy afectuosamente, hablaron un poco, Darien notó algo extraño en ella pero Serena le aseguró que todo estaba bien y que lo llamaría después.

Aprovechando que era la hora del almuerzo, Serena acudió al trabajo de su padre, él la abrazó y le dijo que estaba feliz por tenerla ahí. Fueron juntos a comer y ella le contó el motivo de su visita.

—A mí no tienes porque aclararme nada —aseguró sonriendo—. Yo sé que clase de persona eres, así que puedes estar tranquila.

—Gracias, papá.

—No me agradezcas nada, tú eres una maravillosa hija y no tengo porque pensar lo contrario —dijo muy tranquilo—. Sabes que si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

—Sobre Darien… —empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

—Tu novia es una buena persona, lo he comprobado y te ama. Estoy avergonzado por como sucedieron las cosas con su familia cuando fuimos para allá y espero que ellos sepan disculparnos.

Serena sabía que era sincero lo cual agradecía, saber que la apoyaba la hacía sentir mejor.

—¿Hablaste con tu madre? —preguntó Kenji, sabía que algo le pasaba a su hija y no quería decírselo.

—Sí, todavía no acepta mi relación con él —contestó no muy segura, quería evitar cualquier problema entre ellos.

—¿No te ha dicho que nos estamos divorciando? —Serena se quedó muda de la impresión—. Para nada es tu culpa, es nuestra decisión, creo que cada uno será más feliz viviendo por su cuenta.

—¿por qué?

—Porque no estamos de acuerdo con nuestras maneras de pensar y últimamente vivimos peleando —respondió, no estaba arrepentido de su decisión, sin embargo no quería que su hija se sienta responsable—. Ya me fui de la casa y me estoy quedando con unos amigos, regresaré ahí cuando Ikuko se vaya, dice que se va a vivir con tus tíos, yo le pasaré dinero mensualmente.

Serena escuchó atentamente todo lo que su padre tenía que decirle, el tiempo se les fue volando y aunque él quiso evitarlo, ella no pudo dejar de sentirse responsable, aun así no dijo nada más y se marchó.

En la noche les contó a sus amigas lo sucedido, ellas en todo momento le mostraron su apoyo y trataron de hacerla entender que no tenía culpa por la separación de sus padres.

oooooooooo

Michiru evitaba hablar con Andrew, él insistía en contar su relación y hacerla formal pero ella se negaba, no podía negar que sentía algo por él y que se la pasaban bien juntos, sin embargo, ella deseaba experimentar otras cosas, quizá salir con otras personas antes de presentarle a su familia a un novio. Tampoco podía esconder que a pesar de querer a Serena pensaba que se estaba precipitando mucho en su relación con Darien aunque a veces le daba cierta envidia verlos juntos y tan felices. Ella pensaba que a su vida le faltaba algo, sentir algo extraordinario por alguien que tal vez estaba por llegar, por lo que para evitar más discusiones con Andrew dio por terminada su relación.

Estaba molesta por no saber exactamente que quería, luego del fracaso con Alan, abortar a su hijo y quedar esteril nada volvió a ser lo mismo y por más que quiso no pudo llenar todo el vacío que sentía con Andrew.

—¿Te sucede algo, Michiru? —preguntó Diamante al ver a su amiga muy pensativa en medio de aquel parque.

Ella no respondió y se acercó a él y lo besó. No sabía que deseaba sentir pero estaba segura que necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Pensó que tal vez el problema no fue suyo sino de Andrew que no supo llenar sus expectativas.

Diamante se separó confuso, no entendía la actitud de su amiga.

—Llévame a tu departamento —Susurró ella y volvió a besarlo—. Hazme tuya —añadió enseguida.

La imagen de su prima Zafiro vino a su mente y él quería a Michiru y no podía engañarlo, pero la manera en que ella lo besaba y el alcohol que había tomado minutos antes no lo dejaban pensar con claridad y sin saber el motivo la subió a su auto y se la llevó, mientras conducía ella se encargó de tocarlo en determinadas partes para que él se excitara y no tuviera la oportunidad de echarse para atrás.

Apenas llegaron y él abrió la puerta, ella lo besó y con premura se desvistió para luego hacer lo mismo con él. Diamante no se opuso a nada y la hizo suya en el sillón de la sala, no fue dulce ni cariñoso, la tomó con fuerza y desesperación. Cuando se separaron, Michiru se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

—Esto no quiere decir que empezaremos una relación —aclaró con mucha seguridad—. Pero si quieres podemos repetirlo en otra ocasión —añadió antes de marcharse.

Ooooooo

La semana pasó de prisa, Serena cumplió su promesa y llamó a Darien todos los días, también se comunicó con los demás integrantes de la familia Chiba en algunas ocasiones, a Michiru la notó extraña pero ella le aseguró que todo iba de maravilla y que la esperaba el primer día de la universidad en la puerta para entrar juntas a clase. Con Ikuko, no volvió a hablar, pero la madre de Amy le informaba de cualquier cosa que pasaba con ella, con su padre se reunió dos veces más y le agradó verlo feliz, sabía que por él no tendría que preocuparse y prometió volver a visitarlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. A sus amigas les mostró cada rincón del lugar en donde creció y entre Amy y ella les contaron muchas anécdotas.

El día domingo finalmente llegó, no le dijo a Darien a que hora llegaría ya que quería darle una sorpresa, así que le pidió a Neherenia que lo entretuviera con ellos hasta tarde mientras ella le preparaba algo especial. La madre de su novio no tuvo inconvenientes en hacerlo y junto con toda su familia retuvieron a Darien en la casa Chiba hasta que recibió un mensaje de Serena diciéndolo que tenía todo listo.

Darien estaba cansado, los juegos de Hotaru lo dejaron agotado, la constante plática de su madre lo dejó confundido porque ni siquiera entendió lo que decía, su padre tampoco parecía dispuesto a quedarse tranquilo y empezó a preguntarle sobre un proyecto que tenían pendiente y Michiru, a ella la vio un poco distante pero aun así en algún momento del día habló con él. Por un momento pensó en quedarse a dormir en casa de sus padres pero ellos insistieron en echarlo de ahí, lo que a él le pareció muy sospechoso pero no dijo nada.

Cuando abrió la puerta y encendió la luz de su departamento lo menos que esperó era encontrar a su hermosa novia frente a él, abrió y cerró los ojos en varias ocasiones para asegurarse que era real hasta que ella se acercó y lo besó con tanta intensidad que él supo que en realidad estaba ahí, así que la abrazó con fuerza para no dejarla ir nuevamente.

—Bienvenido a casa, amor —dijo ella sonriendo, estaba radiante y de ser posible más hermosa—. Te extrañé mucho.

Él sólo sonrió y volvió a atraparla en un ardiente beso y a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. Después de tantos días separados, en lo único que pensaba era en hacerle el amor toda la noche.

Ella con algo de dificultad, se separó un poco y le sonrió, le mostró lo que había preparado y recién entonces, él notó la hermosa mesa que estaba lista para una romántica cena para dos y de la cocina venía un olor exquisito que él deseaba probar aunque no tanto como a su novia.

—En este momento es a ti a quién quiero cenar —admitió y la pegó más a él para empezar a besar su cuello.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —contestó ella jadeando—. Soy toda tuya —agregó y se aferró a él.

Darien sonrió triunfante, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Agradeció que ella llevara ese corto vestido que le permitía acariciar gran parte de su cuerpo. Se permitió disfrutar cada beso y caricia de su novia mientras le quitaba la ropa. Para él eso era estar en el cielo, jamás podría apartar sus ojos de ella, cada parte era hermosa, exquisita y le pertenecía, ella se entregaba de tal manera que no había duda de a quién amaba y con solo una miraba le robaba el aliento.

Serena no pudo sentirse más feliz, era el reencuentro que esperaba, quizá para otros fue sólo una semana pero para ella fue toda una eternidad, lo amaba y lo deseaba tanto que estaba segura de que en algún momento iba a explotar de tanta felicidad que sentía.

Cuando terminaron de desvestirse, ella lo miró anhelante, deseaba sentirlo dentro y no volverse a separar nunca, él la entendió de inmediato porque también quería lo mismo y lentamente se fue introduciendo a su interior, ambos disfrutaron cada movimiento, cada palabra de amor, cada caricia, cada beso, fue un acto de entrega total, porque ambos entregaron su corazón, alma y cuerpo para volverse uno solo.

—Te amo —susurro Serena antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir junto al hombre que estaba convencida amaría el resto de su vida.

—También te amo, princesa —aseguró él acariciando la suave espalda de su novia.

OOOOOOOOO

Pido disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Aquí está el final, mil gracias a todas las que siempre estuvieron pendientes de este fic, no pensé que llegaría a tantos reviews. El epílogo lo publicaré en unos cuantos días.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna, Serena Ortega, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Reina Cecilia, Paulina Soto, SerenaShild, Chat'de'Lune, Patricia, Sara, Mia, Serena Chiba, andreitalove3 y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	31. Chapter 31

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

ooooooooooo

Por favor, leer la nota al final.

ooooooooooooo

 **Epílogo.**

El inicio de un nuevo año en la universidad fue también el inicio de varias cosas para todos ellos. Conocieron nuevas personas e iniciaron nuevas amistades. El primer día de clases, Amy tuvo un pequeño incidente con Richard, uno de sus nuevos compañeros, por equivocación se llevó su libro y cuando él fue a recuperarlo empezaron a platicar y se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común. Mina anhelaba conocer a alguien para ella, tener un maravilloso novio que la trate como a una princesa, recorrió toda la universidad con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero tras el primer mes de búsqueda se rindió, ya que lo único que había obtenido era conocer a uno de los compañeros de Serena que cada vez que la veía le decía lo ridícula que se veía por creer en el amor, para mala suerte de ella se lo encontraba en todos lados y lo odiaba. Lita se concentró en sus estudios y en pasarla bien con sus amigas, necesita un poco de tranquilidad en su vida y siempre se recriminaba por lo sucedido con Seiya.

Michiru al inicio, siguió siendo amiga de Serena, pero poco a poco empezó a alejarse, se reunía mucho con Diamante, Zafiro y otro chico del último año de su misma carrera, después de dejar a Andrew decidió que no quería tener un novio sino varias relaciones hasta encontrar al indicado, en su casa siempre decía que salía a estudiar o a hacer trabajos pero sus notas ese año bajaron notablemente. Andrew continuó trabajando en la empresa Chiba a pesar de que su padre le ofreció su antiguo empleo, quería probar que podía ser independiente y volverse una persona muy responsable, en el último año había cambiado mucho, pero ahora deseaba cierta estabilidad para poder encaminar su vida, había sido verdad que se enamoró de Michiru y sufrió cuando ella lo dejó, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que eso arruine su vida.

Los señores Tsukino, se separaron e Ikuko fue a vivir con los Hino, ellos la acogieron en su nueva casa e iba a visitar a Rei de vez en cuando, a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad, todavía no se acercaba a Serena pero la vigilaba de lejos y le enojaba ver que ella parecía estar feliz después de todo lo ocurrido. Kenji por su parte, vivía solo en su casa y llevaba una vida bastante rutinaria, de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa, le alegraba hablar con su hija y que ella iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando.

La vida de los señores Chiba no había cambiado mucho, vivían tranquilos en su casa junto a su familia, cuidaban de Hotaru y a veces salían de viaje. Estaban un poco preocupados por Michiru, tenían el presentimiento que algo les ocultaba, pero ella siempre lograba convencerlos de que todo marchaba bien. Darien y Serena los iban a visitar muy seguido y se alegraban de verlos felices y juntos.

Serena empezó a trabajar en la empresa Chiba, junto a Molly quien era la encargada de designarle sus funciones. Por un tiempo, logró un balance entre sus estudios y su trabajo, pero eso no le dejaba mucho tiempo para su vida personal y tenía que hacer malabares para poder convivir con sus amigas, su padre, la familia Chiba y Darien a quién a pesar de ver por las tardes en la oficina no podía compartir tanto tiempo como quisiera. Su amiga Michiru le preocupaba muchísimo e intentó hablar con ella, pero siempre la evitaba, lo comentó con las demás chicas pero ellas tampoco lograron ayudarla, la veía a diario en clases, sin embargo, se daba cuenta que había cambiado demasiado y al no tener las tardes libres le fue imposible encontrar un tiempo a solas con ella ya que siempre que iba a su casa había alguien escuchando y no quería meterla en problemas.

Darien tenía demasiado trabajo y a veces se tenía que quedar hasta tarde, agradecía que su novia estuviera cerca de lo contrario no la vería casi nunca. Aunque, estando con ella tampoco es que convivían demasiado, ya que a pesar de que Serena a veces se quedaba en su departamento, siempre tenía algo que hacer, como por ejemplo, todos esos molestos trabajos de la universidad que impedían que pasen tiempo juntos. Además, la salud de su novia parecía decaer y en ocasiones se estresaba tanto que se volvía loca y empezaban una discusión por cualquier cosa.

Entre la universidad, el trabajo, su preocupación por Michiru, el temor y la culpa porque su papá estaba solo, la sensación de que su madre la vigilaba, el ir y venir entre su departamento y el de Darien, las visitas a la familia Chiba, la convivencia con sus amigas, la terapia que aún seguía con Setsuna, su prima Rei que siempre encontraba la manera de pedirle que vaya a visitarla, Seiya que a veces conseguía llamarla e intimidarla, en fin, la vida de Serena empezó a ser un caos y a pesar de estar feliz junto a Darien no podía estar del todo tranquila. Por lo que casi a la mitad del año y después de una larga conversación, ella y Darien llegaron a un acuerdo, Serena dejaría el trabajo y se concentraría en sus estudios y en su vida personal, con mucha pena se despidió de Molly y del resto de amigos que había hecho ahí aunque a Darien a veces esas amistades le incomodaban. Por su parte Darien, quedó en dejar de trabajar horas extras a menos que sea algo muy urgente e importante y empezó a acompañar nuevamente a Serena a su terapia y a pasar más tiempo con ella.

Los meses fueron pasando, esta vez Darien si pudo festejar el cumpleaños de su novia, no hizo ni tuvo la intención de hacer una gran reunión, simplemente organizaron una cena en la casa Chiba con sus amigos cercanos y luego la llevó para la celebración privada que él tenía preparada, logró pasar con ella todo un fin de semana sin ser molestados por nadie. Pronto un nuevo año académico terminó, Amy, Mina, Lita y Serena pasaron sin problemas, pero a Michiru le costó un poco de trabajo pero con algo de esfuerzo consiguió pasar.

Las fiestas navideñas no tardaron en llegar y Serena estaba muy emocionada porque su padre prometió ir y celebrar con ella, él era amigo de los señores Chiba y ellos terminaron alojándolo en su casa.

—Princesa, es hora de levantarse —dijo Darien por décima vez en un intento de despertar a su novia—. Recuerda que tu papá nos debe estar esperando.

Tal como el año anterior, la familia Chiba iba a preparar su propia cena, esta vez contaban también con Kenji, sin embargo, la noche anterior, Serena no logró descansar lo suficiente, se quedó hasta muy tarde despierta hablando por teléfono con sus amigas, quienes habían ido con sus respectivas familias para pasar las festividades.

—Sólo cinco minutos más, por favor —susurró y abrazó más a Darien. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba ahí, él no se oponía, pero lamentaba cuando ella iba al departamento que compartía con las chicas—. Tengo sueño.

—Está bien, pero te encargas de convencer a tu papá que no fue mi culpa que te desvelaras anoche y no quisieras levantarte —comentó riendo ante la reacción de su novia que se puso roja como un tomate.

—A él no le importa lo que tú y yo hagamos en este departamento —aseguró y empezó a besarlo—. Además, me parece que ayer íbamos a desvelarnos juntos antes que el teléfono sonara.

Él sabía a lo que se refería ya que aún podía recordar la ducha fría que tuvo que tomar antes de dormir, pero dejó de pensar cuando sintió el cuerpo de su novia sobre él y los besos que dejaba sobre su pecho.

A Serena le encantaba darse cuenta que podía excitar a Darien con tan solo uno de sus besos o caricias, después de un año de haber llegado a ese nivel en su relación, podía decir que lo conocía a la perfección y sabía en que parte tocarlo. Lo besó y acarició por todo el cuerpo disfrutando de su tacto,

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él al ver que su novia se levantaba repentinamente.

—Dijiste que íbamos a llegar tarde a casa de tus padres, así que pienso arreglarme para poder irnos —contestó inocentemente—. No querrás que mi papá piense que estábamos haciendo algo indebido y por eso nos retrasamos ¿o sí?

Darien caminó hacia ella y la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

—Puede imaginarse lo que quiera, pero de aquí no nos vamos hasta que tú y yo no hagamos el amor —aseguró, ella empezó a reír porque sabía que eso era lo que él diría y luego se permitió disfrutar de las maravillosas sensaciones que él provocaba en ella.

Ooooooo

Serena tomó los obsequios que compró para su familia y con la ayuda de Darien los llevó al auto, en la puerta del edificio se chocó con alguien que resultó ser un nuevo vecino de Darien y tras disculparse se subió al auto. Mientras Darien manejaba, la mirada de Serena ida de Darien al anillo que ella todavía llevaba en su mano, hasta ese momento nunca se lo había quitado y desde hace días las palabras de Darien retumbaba en su cabeza "Estoy convencido de que juntos podremos ser felices porque así me lo has demostrado, así que ahora te pido, que para cuando tú decidas, puede ser hoy, mañana, dentro de un mes o varios años, no importa la fecha que elijas, solo quiero saber ¿si te casarías conmigo?"

—¿En qué piensas Serena? —preguntó Darien al darse cuenta lo ausente que parecía.

Serena no sabía como decirle que estaba preparada para dar ese paso con Darien, tenía que admitir que deseaba ser su esposa, aunque no sabía cómo abordar ese tema.

—En ti y en mí —contestó sonriendo, sabía que en algún momento podrían hablar de eso—. En lo feliz que estoy por tenerte a mi lado.

—Te amo, princesa, y no sabes lo feliz que me haces —dijo él sonriendo, hacía tiempo que le había propuesto que ella se mudara a su departamento y aunque se la pasaba ahí gran parte del tiempo, deseaba que lo hiciera permanentemente, pero, no quería presionarla.

—Mi papá seguramente intentará amenazarte cuando vea que dormiré en tu habitación —comentó Serena al recordar ese detalle.

Darien se puso nervioso, a pesar de que todo iba bien con Kenji, en ocasiones lo intimidaba.

—Supongo que es tiempo de que le digas que nuestra relación es mucho más profunda de la que imagina —respondió—- Aunque deberías ahorrarte ciertos detalles, ya sabes, para que no te quedes sin novio.

—Tendré que decirle, ya que voy a mudarme contigo —aseguró y Darien tuvo que detener el auto para no estrellarse—. ¿O ya no quieres que lo haga?

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó feliz y cuando ella se lo confirmó la besó fugazmente antes de poner en marcha de nuevo el auto—. Me has dado un regalo maravilloso.

—Es un regalo para los dos —dijo muy ilusionada—. Lo que no sé es como decirle que me has propuesto matrimonio.

—Lo sabe ¿no recuerdas que se lo dijimos el día que me gritó durante horas por querer quitarle a la niña de sus ojos?

Serena empezó a reír ante ese recuerdo, aunque en ese momento estuvo asustada pensando que Kenji nunca lo aprobaría.

—Sí, pero yo le había dicho que íbamos a esperar hasta que me graduara, pero… yo creo que… —Se quedó en silencio, sin saber como seguir—… Bueno, yo….

El auto se detuvo abruptamente y él la miró entre emocionado y confundido.

—¿Serena, te quieres casar conmigo? —preguntó para estar seguro.

—Ya te había dicho que sí —contestó.

—Pero, me refiero a ¿qué será pronto?

—Es lo que más quiero y espero que tú también.

Darien salió del auto y corrió hacia el lado de su novia, la sacó y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en sus brazos.

—Sin duda me has dado los mejores regalos de navidad —dijo sonriendo y la besó.

Serena se limitó a disfrutar del momento hasta que su teléfono sonó con insistencia, vio que era su padre y tras asegurarle que estaban por llegar, colgó y tuvieron que volver al auto. Durante el trayecto, iban platicando sobre algunos detalles en especial la fecha que querían hasta que llegaron finalmente a la casa Chiba.

—¿Lista para contarles nuestra decisión? —preguntó Darien antes de bajar del auto.

—Sí —dijo y añadió—. Te amo.

Él la besó dulcemente en los labios antes de ir a abrirle la puerta.

—Te amo —Le dijo él antes de tomar su mano y tocar el anillo—. No puedo esperar a que seas la señora Chiba.

OOOOOOOOO

Con esto doy por concluído este fic, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron parte de su tiempo para leer, ojalá les haya gustado.

Sé que muchas personas querían que terminara diferente, con Serena y Darien casados y con hijos. Pero, lo estuve pensando, intenté escribir sobre eso, sin embargo, no lo hice, porque esa va a ser otra etapa de sus vidas. Quiero decir, habrá una continuación en donde se detalla todos esos aspectos, no sólo de ellos sino de otros personajes. Antes de publicar el epílogo quise ver como me quedaba la pequeña continuación (no será un fic tan largo como este), por lo que ya tengo el primer capítulo, no sé cuando lo publicaré, pero espero que les guste y se animen a seguir leyendo lo que escribo.

Nuevamente gracias por todo su apoyo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto o puden contactarme por facebook si es que quieren, a continuación les dejo el link.

Facebook:

Pido disculpas por algunas errores ortográficos, trataré de corregirlos para que se pueda leer mejor, gracias por el consejo.

Gracias a Lorena, Sandra Marlen, Mony, Zabitamt1975, yssareyes48, Rosse Tenoh Chiba, Badu, LectoraFever, CONEJA, Serenachibamoon, lyzcg11, giselamoon, Zakura Naiguino, Diank Chiba, gaga, Serenity Cruz , sombrillita, alejasmin, USAGUI MICHIRU, Sandra Marlen, blackmlady123, maru, Tory0635, Mari D´Luna, Serena Ortega, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Reina Cecilia, Paulina Soto, SerenaShild, Chat'de'Lune, Patricia, Sara, Mia, Serena Chiba, andreitalove3, meri y a todos los guest que dejan su comentario.

Muchas gracias también a los que agragaron la historia a alerta o favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


End file.
